This Can't Be Love
by TartanDoxy
Summary: Winter 1996: Katie Bell wird durch ein verfluchtes Halsband verletzt. Minerva McGonagall stellt fest, dass sich eine Schülerin seltsam verhält: Hermine Granger, die zu allem Übel auch noch in der Nähe des Tatortes gesehen wurde. Hat sie womöglich mit dem Vorfall zu tun? Minerva beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und bringt sich in eine unerwartete Situation. HGMM Femslash
1. Leicht verwirrt?

**Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **eine neue Geschichte ist unterwegs und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, sie mit Euch zu teilen!**

 **Anmerkungen:**  
 **Dies ist eine Femslash-Story. Solltet Ihr Geschichten dieser Art nicht mögen, dann rate ich Euch davon ab, diese Fanfiction zu lesen.**

 **Den Prompt, der mir bereits große Freude bereitet, gab mir eine Userin des deutschen Fanfiktion-Forums.  
** **Zu dem Titel dieser Geschichte hat mich ein Lied der bezaubernden Judy Garland inspiriert ("Almost Like Being In Love/This Can't Be Love"). Sie spielt zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres und greift den einen oder anderen Handlungsstrang aus "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" sowie früherer Werke auf.**

 **Das Rating liegt derzeit bei T, da ich noch nicht genau einschätzen kann, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt. ;-)**

 **Begrifflichkeiten, die schottisch-gälischen, lateinischen oder anders gearteten Ursprungs sein sollten, werde ich, wie bei meiner letzten Geschichte, in den Fußnoten angeben.**

 **Auch diese Story ist ungebetat, Rechtschreibfehler bitte postwendend an mich. :-)**

 **Alle Charaktere und Orte, die auch in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören J. K. Rowling, der kleine Rest entspringt meiner Fantasie. Geld verdiene ich keines, Eure Kommentare sind mein einziger Lohn. :-)**

 **Ich werde versuchen, wenigstens einmal pro Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, kann aber noch nichts versprechen, da ich mich gerade auf die Endphase meines Studiums vorbereite.**

 **Nun aber wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **THIS CAN'T BE LOVE**

 **Kapitel 1 - Leicht verwirrt?**

Munteres Geplauder und das Klirren von Besteck erfüllte die Große Halle an diesem Oktobermorgen, als ein Rauschen über den Köpfen der Menge die Ankunft der Posteulen ankündigte. In einem Durcheinander aus Federn, Klauen und Pergament stürzten die Tiere von der verzauberten Decke und ließen ihre Päckchen und Briefe auf die versammelte Schülerschaft herabregnen.

Drüben am Lehrertisch stieß ein untersetzter Zauberer mit Walrossschnurrbart ein Geräusch ungläubiger Begeisterung aus und riss schwungvoll die Arme empor, die stachelbeergrünen Augen auf einen leicht lädiert wirkenden Steinkauz gerichtet, der gerade mit einem ansehnlichen Bündel in den Fängen auf ihn zusteuerte. Ein missbilligendes Schnauben ertönte, als die eindrucksvolle Hexe neben ihm hurtig ihren schwankenden Kelch vor dem Fall bewahrte. Sie rückte ihre quadratischen Brillengläser zurecht und warf ihrem Kollegen einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Guter Gott, Horace", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau in strengem Tonfall, während dieser sein Paket mit einem Ächzen auffing und umständlich zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch manövrierte, „ist es denn wirklich notwendig, dass Sie sich Ihre privaten Bestellungen an den Frühstückstisch liefern lassen?"

„Ich bedaure, Minerva", erwiderte Horace Slughorn, der sich in kindlicher Vorfreude über die Glatze strich und die Warensendung mit dem Zauberstab aufschlitzte, „doch mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Albus per Schuleule liefern zu lassen, hat mir einiges an Zeit und Nerven erspart." Als Minerva McGonagall ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen heraus musterte, wand er sich unmerklich in seinem Stuhl und senkte peinlich berührt den Blick. „Zudem war die Versandgebühr unleugbar niedriger."

„Stets der umsichtige Philanthrop", murmelte die Hexe mit einem Blick in die Kiste, in der zwei Flaschen von Madam Rosmertas bestem, im Eichenfass gereiftem Met zum Vorschein kamen. Scheinbar hatte Slughorn die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich selbst gleich mitbeschenkt.

Seufzend erhob sich die hochgewachsene Frau und schritt an dem leeren Stuhl des Schulleiters vorbei. Dieser glänzte, wie so oft in den letzten beiden Monaten, durch seine Abwesenheit. Albus Dumbledore war, wie er selbst es formuliert hatte, auf Reisen, doch wohin er jedes Mal verschwand, vertraute er nicht einmal ihr an, seiner engsten Vertrauten in diesem Schloss. Minerva hatte es bereits vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, seine Beweggründe zu hinterfragen; sie vermutete, dass ihr ältester Freund sie, sollte er es wünschen, zur rechten Zeit ins Vertrauen ziehen würde.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie zügiger voranschreiten; ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag würde in einer Viertelstunde beginnen. Potter, seit Beginn des Schuljahres Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor, hatte für den heutigen Morgen ein Auswahltraining für das neue Team angesetzt und sie gedachte, vor dem Mittagessen einen kleinen Abstecher hinunter zum Quidditchfeld zu machen. Da Minerva in ihrer eigenen Schulzeit eine passionierte Quidditch-Spielerin gewesen war, hob der Gedanke ihre Laune zusehends. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Hoffnungsträger ihrer Hausmannschaft konnte schließlich nicht schaden, dachte sie und machte sich beschwingt auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Am Gryffindortisch herrschte allgemeine Unruhe, als sich einige Schüler erhoben, um zum Quidditchfeld aufzubrechen, unter ihnen eine junge Hexe mit störrischen, haselnussbraunen Locken, die einem Jungen mit rabenschwarzem, zerzaustem Haar zusah, wie er seinem sommersprossigen Mitschüler ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfte. Hermine seufzte leise, als sie ihre Tasche ergriff und ihren beiden Freunden Harry und Ron aus der Halle folgte.

Der herannahende Krieg machte sich nicht nur jenseits der Schlossmauern bemerkbar. Viele beunruhigte Eltern ließen durchblicken, dass sie vorhatten, ihre Kinder angesichts der drohenden Gefahren von der Schule zu nehmen, wenn sie es nicht bereits getan hatten. Am meisten erschütterte sie die Nachricht, dass die Mutter von Hannah Abbott, einer Vertrauensschülerin aus Hufflepuff, den schändlichen Verbrechen der Todesser zum Opfer gefallen war. Das beklagenswerte Mädchen war seitdem scheinbar aus Hogwarts abgereist und niemand wusste, wo sie sich befand.

Der Morgen war kühl und nebelig, und es fiel ein leichter Nieselregen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine hinunter zum Quidditchfeld schlenderten. Ron, dessen Gesicht angesichts des bevorstehenden Trainings vor lauter Nervosität eine blassgrüne Farbe angenommen hatte, trottete vor ihr mit hängenden Schultern den ausgetretenen Pfad entlang und sprach nur wenig. Vor ihnen auf dem Weg tauchten auf halbem Wege ihre Mitschülerinnen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil auf, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und angeregt miteinander tuschelten. Als das Trio die beiden erreichte, stieß Parvati ihre Freundin plötzlich mit dem Ellbogen an, sodass diese den Blick hob und Ron anstarrte. Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog, als Lavender diesem ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf, woraufhin er sich aufrichtete und ihr grinsend zuzwinkerte.

 _Oh, Merlin, ich bitte dich!_

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern starrte sie auf die reifüberzogene Erde zu ihren Füßen und weigerte sich den restlichen Weg über, sich an dem Gespräch der beiden Jungen zu beteiligen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, weshalb, doch Ron brachte es durch sein unbedachtes und sorgloses Verhalten fertig, sie wie kein anderer zur Weißglut zu treiben. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war seit jeher ein Spiel mit dem Feuer gewesen und die Tatsache, dass dieser Flegel die Aufmerksamkeit dieses naiven Görs Lavender auf sich gezogen hatte, ärgerte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
Ohne ein Wort des Zuspruchs für Ron nickte sie Harry zu und erklomm mit steifen Bewegungen die Tribünen und suchte sich einen Platz, möglichst weit weg von den anderen Zuschauern.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später waren die Ränge bereits ungewöhnlich gut gefüllt. Viele Schüler waren nach dem Frühstück heruntergekommen, um sich das Auswahltraining anzusehen, was sich nach einem zugegeben etwas holprigen Start in eine ganz passable Richtung entwickelt hatte. Hermine wandte gedankenverloren den Blick vom Himmel ab und ließ den ihn über die Menge auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes schweifen. Ihr Ärger auf Ron war mittlerweile verflogen und einem gleichmütigen Desinteresse gewichen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie die ganze Sache überhaupt derart beschäftigte. Eifersüchtig? Sie? Bei Merlin, nie und nimmer!

Eine Bewegung am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und neugierig drehte sie den Kopf. Die elegante Gestalt von Professor McGonagall erschien unter am Spielfeldrand und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Sie trug einen Schal mit dunklem Tartanmuster um die Schultern und ihren Spitzhut, der wie so oft leicht geneigt auf ihrem dunklen Haar thronte. Hermine beobachtete, wie ihre schlanken Finger flüchtig über das raue Holz des Geländers glitten, während die ältere Frau einen Blick hinunter auf das Spielfeld warf. Dann plötzlich fuhr ein Ruck durch ihren Oberkörper und sie zuckte zusammen. Mit angespannter Miene hielt die Schottin inne, eine Hand auf die Brust gedrückt, und wartete. Hermine kannte ihre Lehrerin lange genug, um zu sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ohne zu zögern, stand sie auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Zwei funkelnde, smaragdgrüne Augen flackerten zu ihr hinauf, als sie die verbleibenden Stufen hinabstieg.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", grüßte die Hexe, ein kleines Lächeln erhellte ihre vornehmen Gesichtszüge.

„Guten Tag, Professor", erwiderte Hermine, konnte die Besorgnis jedoch nur mit Mühe aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Professor McGonagall wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Ein kleines Andenken an Dolores Umbridge. Glücklicherweise tritt es immer seltener in Erscheinung."

Grimmig dachte Hermine an die vier Schockzauber zurück, die Umbridge und ihre Konsorten auf ihre Lehrerin abgefeuert hatten. Diese niederträchtigen Feiglinge hatten es doch tatsächlich gewagt, sie hinterrücks in der Dunkelheit anzugreifen!  
Ihr Mienenspiel musste sie verraten haben, denn die Augen der älteren Hexe glitzerten amüsiert, als Hermine aufblickte, und sie spürte, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie stehen unsere Chancen, Slytherin dieses Jahr vom Spielfeld zu fegen?"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Sitzreihe, in der Hermine zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Bisher wurden die Jäger und Treiber ausgewählt", berichtete Hermine eifrig und ließ sich neben ihrer Professorin nieder, „Harry sah recht zufrieden aus, denke ich. Gleich sind die Hüter an der Reihe."

„Vortrefflich."

Professor McGonagall nickte langsam und richtete den Blick interessiert auf das Treiben unten auf dem Spielfeld. Schmunzelnd tat es ihr Hermine gleich, nur, um zu sehen, wie Ron und sein Konkurrent, ein Siebtklässler namens Cormac McLaggen, gerade ihre Besen bestiegen.

* * *

Minerva sah aufmerksam zu, wie McLaggen und Weasley einige Runden um das Feld flogen, um sich aufzuwärmen. McLaggen war weitaus kräftiger gebaut als Weasley, erwies sich jedoch als unerwartet geschickt; sein Kontrahent hingegen sah aus, als würde er vor Aufregung jeden Augenblick vom Besen kippen. Wenngleich der jüngste Weasleysohn im Vergleich zu McLaggen eher unbeholfen wirkte, so hatte er im vergangenen Schuljahr dennoch solide Leistungen als Hüter erbracht. Der blonde Siebtklässler indes, so vermutete sie skeptisch, besaß möglicherweise nicht das geeignete Temperament für einen Hüter. Dies versprach eine interessante Entscheidung zu werden.

Minerva wollte soeben ihre stumme Beurteilung einstellen, als McLaggen einen weitläufigen Bogen in ihre Richtung schlug und ein haarstäubendes Manöver vollführte. Begeisterte Rufe wehten von jenseits des Spielfeldes zu ihnen herüber, als der junge Mann kopfüber von seinem Besen hing, die Hände in Siegerpose von sich gestreckt. Als er die Stelle erreichte, an der die beiden Hexen saßen, dirigierte er sich schwungvoll wieder über seinen Besenstiel, warf im Vorbeifliegen ein großspuriges Grinsen in ihre Richtung und zwinkerte. Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass diese Geste Hermine gegolten hatte. Neben ihr versteifte sich die junge Frau und starrte finster in die andere Richtung, während der junge Mann sich vor den Toren positionierte und den missmutigen Spielern um sich herum herrische Anweisungen zurief.

 _Ich muss mich korrigieren_ , dachte die Schottin ernüchtert, _McLaggen besitzt bei Weitem nicht das Temperament für einen Hüter._

„Mir scheint, als hätten sie einen recht selbstbewussten Verehrer, Miss Granger", bemerkte sie überflüssigerweise und bedachte Hermine mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick. Hermine stieß ein unwilliges Schnauben aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Offenbar war sie dem Burschen, der dort oben gerade prahlerisch einen Strafstoß nach dem anderen hielt, alles andere als zugetan.

Minerva seufzte.

 _Zu deinem eigenen Wohl, Junge._

Bei seinem letzten Versuch richtete sich Minerva in ihrem Sitz auf und beobachtete den fliegenden Gecken mit scharfem Blick. Ein winziger Gedanke, ein Funken Magie, und sie hörte, wie Hermine einen Laut ungläubiger Verblüffung ausstieß, als McLaggen beim folgenden Torschuss auf einmal in die völlig falsche Richtung stürzte und Ginnys Quaffel ins Ziel traf.

* * *

Hermine konnte ihre Schadenfreude kaum verbergen, als sie zusah, wie der erzürnte Cormac mit hochrotem Kopf Richtung Erdboden schoss.

„Da hat er sich aber mächtig verschätzt", frohlockte sie grinsend und schlug vergnügt die Beine übereinander, „es wirkte fast so, als ob..."  
Sie verstummte, als sie die ältere Hexe ansah, die sich ein verdächtiges Lächeln verkniff. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als diese einen Finger an die Lippen legte, ein verschmitztes Funkeln lag in ihrem Blick. Fassungslos sah sie zu, wie sich Professor McGonagall erneut dem Treiben am Himmel zuwandte, so, als sei nichts geschehen.

Tosender Beifall seitens der Zuschauer ließ sie vermuten, dass Ron seinerseits alle fünf Strafstöße gehalten hatte. Erleichtert lehnte sich Hermine zurück und tauschte einen zufriedenen Blick mit ihrer Lehrerin. Diese erhob sich grazil und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich empfehle mich, Miss Granger. Richten Sie Mr. Weasley meine Glückwünsche aus."

„Bis nachher, Professor", erwiderte Hermine und sah lächelnd zu, wie sich die Hexe entfernte.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Lasst mich wissen, was Ihr denkt! :-)**


	2. Zwischen den Stühlen

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **weiter geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel.**

 **Das Jahr geht allmählich zur Neige und ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei all jenen bedanken, die mich so tatkräftig unterstützt haben. Ihr gebt mir das Gefühl, etwas Schönes zu der Harry-Potter-Fangemeinde beizutragen!**  
 **Ich wünsche Euch allen auf diesem Wege einen schönen Silvesterabend und ein glückliches neues Jahr 2016. Auf dass alles, was Ihr Euch vornehmt, gelingt! :-)**

 **Ein kleiner Nachtrag zum Review von MissBeeFarm:  
** **Hermine ist das älteste Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und somit zu Beginn ihres sechsten Schuljahres bereits siebzehn Jahre alt (sie wurde am 19. September 1979 geboren). Da sie dem magischen Gesetz nach volljährig ist, finde ich das vollkommen okay. Wäre sie minderjährig, hätte ich damit auch ein Problem. ;-)**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 - Zwischen den Stühlen**

„Mister Weasley", durchschnitt die strenge Stimme ihrer Lehrerin für Verwandlung das Kratzen der Federkiele und ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, „besäßen Sie die Freundlichkeit, sich wieder Ihrer Aufgabe zu widmen oder muss ich Sie wie einen Erstklässler zu mir ans Lehrerpult setzen?"

Seit einiger Zeit arbeiteten die Schüler bereits still vor sich hin; Professor McGonagall hatte der Klasse in der heutigen Doppelstunde einen Abriss über die Theorie der Verwandlung vorgetragen und ließ sie gerade ein selbst gewähltes Thema dazu bearbeiten.  
Verwirrt blickte die junge Hexe von ihrer Abhandlung über Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration auf und lehnte sich vor, um an Harry vorbeisehen zu können. Ron beugte sich mit leuchtend roten Ohren über sein Pergament und stippte den Federkiel ein wenig zu heftig in sein Tintenfass. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Hermine zu, wie er noch tiefer errötete und umständlich seinen Zauberstab hervorholte, um das Malheur zu beseitigen. Professor McGonagall, die ihm von ihrem Schreibtisch aus einen letzten missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, wandte sich wieder argwöhnisch dem Grüppchen von Slytherins auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers zu, welches sich heute ungewöhnlich ruhig verhielt. Selbst Draco Malfoy, der des Öfteren während des Unterrichts aufzufallen pflegte, saß schweigend an seinem Platz und kritzelte lustlos auf seinem Pergament herum.

Prompt huschte Rons Blick wieder nach vorn, von wo auch schon ein unterdrücktes Kichern zu vernehmen war. Hermines Laune sank förmlich noch unter die Kerker, als sie die geröteten Wangen von Lavender Brown erkannte, die sich gar nicht mehr einkriegte.

Rons Prahlerei nach seinem vermeintlich glorreichen Sieg über McLaggen stand der ebenjenes Widerlings zu Hermines Missfallen in nichts nach. Er hatte das gesamte Mittagessen damit zugebracht, sich über Cormacs Unvermögen auszulassen, während sie damit beschäftigt war, Harrys forschenden Blicken auszuweichen, der sie bereits eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet hatte. Hermine hatte gute Lust, Ron wissen zu lassen, dass er nur aufgrund eines Verwechslungszaubers Hüter geworden war, doch sie wusste, dass sie dadurch ihre geschätzte Professorin in die Bredouille gebracht hätte. Nein, grantelte sie mürrisch vor sich hin, sollte sich dieser aufgeblasene Kröter doch in dem falschen Schein sonnen; sollte er beim kommenden Spiel gegen Slytherin versagen, wäre sein Fall dafür umso tiefer!

* * *

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ Minerva, die soeben die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche fein säuberlich an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, aufblicken. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie zusah, wie Hermine auf sie zumarschierte und eine Rolle Pergament auf ihren Schreibtisch legte, deren Umfang wie gewöhnlich wirkte, als hätte die junge Hexe das Arbeitspensum bei Weitem überschritten. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Hermine vor allen anderen mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war; heute jedoch sah die junge Frau alles andere als glücklich aus. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen starrten finster vor sich hin und sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Als Hermine ohne ein Wort aus dem Klassenraum hastete, hob die Schottin nachdenklich eine Braue. Es mochte doch wohl nicht wieder ein gewisser McLaggen für Verstimmtheit gesorgt haben?

Ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr Blick huschte durch die Reihen, nur, um zu beobachten, wie Draco Malfoy angewidert seinen Federkiel zur Seite warf.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie spitz und schickte sich an, ihre Unterlagen zusammenzusammeln, ihre grünen Augen dabei stets auf den jungen Slytherin gerichtet.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe den Aufsatz, den wir bis heute abgeben sollen, nicht bei mir, Professor", erwiderte dieser mit gelangweilter Gleichgültigkeit und warf ihr einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Minerva, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, „dann werden Sie die Aufgabe kommendes Wochenende in meinem Büro beim Nachsitzen noch einmal wiederholen. Erwarten Sie meine Eule."

Malfoy sah aus, als wolle er gegen ihre Anordnung aufbegehren, überlegte es sich jedoch offenbar anders. Zufrieden sah sie zu, wie der junge Mann die Miene verzog, als hätte er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen, bevor sie den nun ordentlichen Stapel Pergament mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs in ihr Büro entsandte. Niemand, aber auch niemand kam ihr ungestraft mit dem wiederholten Versäumnis von Hausaufgaben davon, und wenn es sich dabei um den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich handelte!

* * *

An diesem Abend machte sich Hermine seufzend auf den Weg zu Professor Slughorns privaten Räumlichkeiten. Ihr diesjähriger Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte seine besten und liebsten Schüler wieder einmal zu einem seiner berühmten Abendessen eingeladen, wobei der wohl namhafteste unter ihnen heute fehlte. Harry hatte sich Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape eingehandelt, der sich um nichts hatte erweichen lassen, die Sitzung zu verschieben. Da Ron nicht zum „Slug-Klub" gehörte, und auch sonst von Slughorn eher wie ein laues Lüftchen behandelt wurde, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als allein zu gehen. Zudem hätte sie bei den schmachtenden Blicken, die Lavender dem jüngsten Weasleysohn vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum zugeworfen hatte, erneut an die Decke gehen können. Und der schien die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Weibsbilds auf noch in vollen Zügen zu genießen!

Missmutig strich sie ihren schwarzen Rollkragenpullover glatt, den sie für diesen Abend zusammen mit einem Paar dunkler Jeans ausgesucht hatte, und klopfte an die Tür. Einen Moment später schwang diese auf und der Gastgeber persönlich strahlte ihr entgegen.

„Miss Granger, meine Liebe, schön, Sie zu sehen!", rief er vergnügt und geleitete sie mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln herein. An einem runden Tisch im hinteren Teil des feudal eingerichteten Raumes saßen bereits mehrere Schüler, darunter Rons Schwester Ginny und – zu Hermines Unmut – dieser eitle Gockel McLaggen, der sie prompt mit einem blasierten Grinsen und wackelnden Augenbrauen begrüßte. Mürrisch sah sie sich um und bemerkte eine beeindruckende, dunkelhäutige Frau mit kurzem, windgekämmtem schwarzem Haar und muskulösen Oberarmen, die bei den Schülern am Tisch saß. Sie trug einen moosgrünen Overall und schaffte es dennoch irgendwie, zwischen all den elegant gekleideten Menschen keinesfalls fehl am Platz zu wirken. Ginny, die rechts neben der Unbekannten saß, hing mit glasigem Blick an ihren Lippen, sodass sie keinerlei Notiz von Hermines Ankunft nahm.

„Miss Granger, darf ich vorstellen", dröhnte Slughorn und schob die junge Frau hinüber zu Tisch, „Gwenog Jones, Kapitänin und Treiberin bei den Holyhead Harpies. Miss Jones war in ihrer Schulzeit ebenfalls Mitglied meines kleinen, erlesenen Kreises", fügte er mit gewichtiger Miene hinzu, als Gwenog und Hermine einander höflich die Hände schüttelten. Dann führte er sie auch schon zu ihrem vorgesehenen Platz und schenkte ihr eine großzügige Portion Holunderblütenwein ein. Hermine war sich McLaggens provokantem Blick durchaus bewusst, doch sie weigerte sich, jegliche Miene zu verziehen. Stattdessen nahm sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Kelch und nahm sich vor, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot, wieder zu verschwinden.

Als kurz darauf das Essen serviert wurde, war sie froh, dass Slughorn durch seine überschwänglichen Lobpreisungen auf die begnadete Quidditch-Spielerin, gefolgt von einigen Anekdoten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts, die Gesprächsführung übernahm. Sie begnügte sich damit, sich von Zeit zu Zeit von dem vorzüglichen Wein nachzuschenken und der Unterhaltung zu lauschen. Gwenog erwies sich als gutmütige und temperamentvolle Frau, deren raue und tiefe Stimme einen angenehmen Kontrast zu Slughorns pathetischem Geschwafel bildete.

Als Ginny während des Desserts vor lauter Aufregung Eis in ihren Schoß kleckerte, als die Treiberin ihr eine Frage über die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor stellte, bereitete es Hermine große Mühe, nicht in zügelloses Gekicher auszubrechen. Ein leichtes Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen bestärkte ihre vage Vermutung, dass sie Slughorns verlockenden Wein offenbar unterschätzt hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ den Gastgeber, der gerade einen seiner schlechteren Troll-Witze zum Besten gab, verstummen. Er erhob sich und eilte aus Hermines Gesichtsfeld, die gerade an einem losen Faden in der Tischdecke herumspielte und sich angestrengt zu erinnern versuchte, was sie zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Sie hörte, wie er die Tür öffnete und lautstark jemanden hereinbat und blickte verdutzt auf, als Gwenog Jones freudestrahlend aufsprang.

„Minerva! Wie wunderbar, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, zu kommen!", rief sie erfreut, als Slughorn zusammen mit seinem verspäteten Gast an den Tisch trat.

„Wie oft habe ich denn schon das seltene Vergnügen Ihrer Gesellschaft, meine Liebe?", erwiderte Professor McGonagall mit funkelnden Augen, ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, als Gwenog ihre Hände ergriff. Hermine wie auch ihre Mitschüler konnten nicht umhin, ihre Lehrerin anzustarren, die anstelle ihrer üblichen smaragdgrünen Roben ein elegantes schwarzes Abendkleid trug. Ihr dunkles Haar war aus seinem strengen Knoten befreit und locker hochgesteckt worden, wodurch sie seltsam ungezwungen wirkte. Noch nie hatte sie die gestrenge Professorin in etwas anderem als ihrer praktischen Alltagsaufmachung gesehen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie dieses ungewohnte Erscheinungsbild keineswegs störte – eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die junge Frau ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Konturen des schlanken Körpers in Gedanken nachzeichnete. Abrupt wandte sie den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren kaum berührten Nachtisch. Der Wein war ihr wahrlich zu Kopf gestiegen!

„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, Teuerste!", ereiferte sich Slughorn und sah sich nach einem freien Stuhl um, doch Professor McGonagall kam ihm zuvor. Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein hölzerner Stuhl mit steiler Lehne aus dem Nichts zwischen Ginny und Gwenogs leeren Platz. Erstere schien ganz und gar nicht begeistert, dass sie nun als sich die beiden Frauen und der Gastgeber niederließen, von ihrem Idol abgeschnitten war.

„Zu meinem größten Bedauern gehörte Miss Jones damals der Konkurrenz an", seufzte Slughorn theatralisch und zwinkerte seiner Kollegin zu, deren Kelch er gerade befüllte. Diese stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus und nahm ihren Wein entgegen.

„Ihr zweifelhafter Einfluss auf meine Schüler hat mir einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", bemerkte die Schottin halb ernst und hob, wie der Rest der Versammelten, ihr Glas zum Vivat. Hermine hatte bereits einige Schwierigkeiten, ihr Glas beim Trinken gerade zu halten und verfluchte sich im Stillen für ihren Leichtsinn.

„Ihre Sorge war völlig unbegründet, Minerva", warf Gwenog mit einem volltönenden Lachen ein und tätschelte die Hand ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin. „Horace hier hat meine Leidenschaft für diesen Sport nie so umfassend geteilt, wie Sie, weshalb seine Bemühungen, mich von Ihrem Büro fernzuhalten, auch jedes Mal scheiterten."

Hermine, die den Wortwechsel stumm verfolgt hatte, warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Ginny und sah, wie diese die Augen verdrehte. Auch Slughorn schien zu ihrer Belustigung wenig angetan von der Tatsache, dass nicht mehr er es war, der den Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs bildete. Ihr Grinsen erlosch, als sie McLaggens beinahe schon unerhörten Blick bemerkte und eine verwegene Idee bildete sich in ihrem leicht benebelten Geist.  
Harry hatte vor kurzem einen Zauberspruch erwähnt, den er in seinem abgenutzten Exemplar von „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" entdeckt hatte. Hermine hatte sich vehement dagegen ausgesprochen, irgendwelche unbekannten Zauber auszuprobieren, doch in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr die Vorstellung immer sympathischer. Und dieser Fluch schien nicht besonders gefährlich zu sein... Schulterzuckend richtete sie ihre Konzentration auf McLaggen und dachte: _Langlock!_

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes versteinerte augenblicklich, als er feststellte, dass seine Zunge nun an seinem Gaumen festklebte und ihm das Sprechen fortan unmöglich machen würde.  
Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, ihr prustendes Lachen zu einem Hüsteln zu korrigieren. Vielleicht würde dieser Abend doch noch ganz unterhaltsam werden!

* * *

„Übrigens, Miss Weasley, meinen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Wiederaufnahme als Jägerin", sagte Minerva nach einer Weile und warf der jungen Hexe neben sich ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zu.

„Vielen Dank, Professor", entgegnete das Mädchen mit leicht geröteten Ohren und erntete auch von Minervas Tischnachbarin Gwenog ein anerkennendes Nicken. Als ihr Blick auf den jungen McLaggen fiel, bemerkte sie, dass er mit schwer zu deutender Miene quer über den Tisch zu Hermine starrte, die konzentriert die Tischdecke vor sich fixierte. Dieser hormongesteuerte Halbstarke konnte es einfach nicht lassen!

„Auch Ihr Bruder hat, wie ich mich selbst überzeugen konnte, eine überzeugende Vorstellung gegeben." Prompt schnellte McLaggens Kopf zu ihr herum, auf seinem Gesicht brannten Empörung und Neid.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Mr. McLaggen", fuhr Minerva ungerührt fort, während der Junge auf der anderen Seite des Tisches immer verbissener dreinblickte, „vielleicht klappt es im nächsten Jahr."

„Es bedarf einiges an Hingabe, ein erstklassiger Spieler zu werden", meldete sich Gwenog mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Wort und lächelte dem Gryffindor aufmunternd zu. „Lassen Sie sich von Rückschlägen nur nicht entmutigen!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete die Schottin, wie McLaggen zähneknirschend nickte und fortan finster in seinen kristallenen Kelch stierte, während die restlichen Schüler ein Grinsen unterdrückten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die aussah, als sei Weihnachten soeben vorverlegt worden.

* * *

Es hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit zur Sperrstunde geläutet, als Slughorn die Runde endlich auflöste. Minerva wartete geduldig bei Gwenog und Horace, während die Schüler allmählich hinaus in den Korridor diffundierten. Eine Bewegung am Tisch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit: es war Hermine, die sich gerade mit sichtlicher Anstrengung auf die Beine stemmte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, als sie einen leicht verschwommenen Blick in ihre Richtung warf. Offenbar hatte Hermine um Einiges tiefer ins Glas geblickt, als ihr guttat.

„Gute Nacht miteinander", murmelte sie undeutlich, nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und peilte die Tür an. Mit skeptischer Miene verfolgte die Schottin, wie die junge Frau über die Türschwelle trat, als sie plötzlich zur Seite glitt. Ihre Hände streiften den Türrahmen, bekamen ihn jedoch nicht mehr zu fassen. Minerva reagierte sofort, doch Gwenog war in ihren flachen Stiefeln schneller. Mit einem Satz war sie bei Hermine und packte sie so mühelos um die Oberarme, als sei sie so leicht, wie eine Puppe.

„Na, na, Vorsicht, Mädchen", sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme und half der jungen Hexe hoch.

„V-Verzeihung", stammelte Hermine, während Gwenog sie wieder aufrecht hinstellte, „ich muss... der Wein..."

Professor McGonagall musterte die leicht schwankende Frau aufmerksam, dann trat sie kurzerhand an die Seite der Treiberin. „Danke, Gwenog. Ich geleite Miss Granger zu ihrem Schlafsaal. In ihrem Zustand sollte sie nicht nachts allein durch die Schule wandern." Sie schenkte ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin ein kleines Lächeln. „Es war schön, Sie zu sehen."  
Mit einem letzten Nicken für Slughorn zog sie die Tür hinter sich und Hermine zu und Stille trat ein.

* * *

Der Schein der Fackeln zog helle Schlieren vor Hermines Augen und ihr wurde leicht schwindlig, als sie von ihrer Professorin durch die Korridore geführt wurde. Im Gewölbe der Treppen wäre sie beinahe ein weiteres Mal gestürzt, doch die Schottin hielt sie fest umklammert, während die Treppe ihre Richtung änderte und sie direkt in den siebten Stock entließ. Hermine spürte, wie sie eine Hand an ihrem Kreuz sanft vorwärts dirigierte, eine andere lag oberhalb ihres Ellbogens.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Professor", brachte sie schließlich hervor, als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichten. „Für gewöhnlich kenne ich meine Grenzen." Sie ließ sich bereitwillig durch das Portraitloch bugsieren und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits verlassen war.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, _caile_ *", erwiderte die Hexe, ihre Stimme entsprang irgendwo über Hermines Schulter, als sie die Wendeltreppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal erklommen.

„Ich habe Cormac verhext", nuschelte Hermine kaum hörbar und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht lallte. Eine Gänsehaut perlte ihren Hals hinab, als sich die ältere Hexe nach vorn beugte und deren warmer Atem über ihre Haut strich.

„Ich weiß, doch Ihr kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Damit wären wir quitt", raunte die Schottin verschwörerisch in ihr Ohr und brachte sie vor der Tür oben am Treppenabsatz zum Stehen. Hermine drehte sich vorsichtig zu ihr herum, ein breites Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Die ältere Hexe erwiderte das Lächeln. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und verschmolzen mit dem dunklen Stoff ihres Kleides. Der Anblick war einfach entzückend. Die ältere Frau war gerade zwei Stufen weit gekommen, als die Worte aus Hermine hervorbrachen, ehe es verhindern konnte.

„Professor?"

„Aye, Miss Granger?"

„Sie sollten öfter ausgehen. Sie sehen wundervoll aus."

Ihre Hauslehrerin wandte sich um und sah sie an, ihr Blick traf Hermine bis ins Mark.

„Ich danke Ihnen. _Caidil gu math._ **"

Und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"  
**** _ **Caidil gu math**_ **: gälisch für "Schlafen Sie gut."**


	3. Trolle und Smaragde

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **ich melde mich ins neue Jahr zurück und hoffe, Ihr habt den Jahreswechsel gut überstanden.  
Leider scheinen mehrere Reviews seltsamerweise verschwunden zu sein. Dies betrifft jeweils ein Review von jadethetroll, Mrs. Guren, von einem Gast namens krisi und von einem unbekannten Gast. Eure Nachrichten kamen glücklicherweise per Mail bei mir an und ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Vielen Dank! :-)**

 **Zwei Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel:**  
 **Da der Nachname von Leanne nicht bekannt ist, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, diesen mit "Thwaite" zu belegen.**  
 **Zudem habe ich für die Szene im 'Drei Besen' drei Sätze wörtlicher Rede aus dem "Halbblutprinzen" übernommen.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 3 - Trolle und Smaragde**

Ein scharfer Wind rüttelte an den Spitzbogenfenstern des Büros und ließ Minerva von ihrer Korrekturarbeit aufblicken. Der Samstagmorgen war kalt und trüb und verleitete nicht gerade zu einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade. Dennoch hatten die meisten Schüler diesem Wochenende mit freudiger Erwartung entgegengefiebert, weshalb das Schloss an diesem Morgen nahezu verlassen wirkte.

Seufzend richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die ungeheuerliche Persiflage eines Aufsatzes – hingeschmiert von einem Hufflepuff-Drittklässler –, die sie seit bereits gut vierzig Minuten aufzuwühlen vermochte: eine klägliche Aneinanderreihung schlecht recherchierter Halbwahrheiten, deren grammatikalische Raffinesse in etwa der eines Bergtrolls mit Rechtschreibschwäche gleichkam! Der Gedanke ließ sie unwillkürlich eine Braue heben und sie setzte, nebst eines unbarmherzigen Kringels, in Gedanken ein nachdrückliches „T" – für die Note „Troll" – unter die Arbeit.

Wo, in Merlins Namen, waren nur all jene brillanten Köpfe geblieben, die die Zaubererwelt so dringend brauchte? Auf Anhieb wusste Minerva nur einen einzigen überzeugenden Namen zu nennen. Von allen Schülern, die Minerva in ihrer Laufbahn unterrichtet hatte, war Hermine Granger mit Abstand die intelligenteste und vielversprechendste junge Hexe. Ihre Leistungen in nahezu allen angebotenen Disziplinen, darunter auch Verwandlung, waren schlichtweg tadellos. Wenn sie ein wenig individuelle Betreuung bekäme, hätte die junge Frau durchaus das Zeug, eine der Besten ihres Fachs zu werden...  
Beim Gedanken an ihre letzte Zusammenkunft stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Die stets korrekte und mustergültige Schülerin in einem ungewohnt unberechenbaren Zustand zu erleben, hatte sich als ausgesprochen spannend erwiesen. Wie es schien, gab es einige Seiten an der jungen Frau, die Minerva noch nicht kannte.  
Sie beschloss soeben, mit Hermine über die Möglichkeit einer Förderung zu sprechen, als jemand von draußen an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein."

Die ausbleibende Antwort verriet ihr sofort, mit wem Sie es zu tun hatte, als ihr mürrischer Besucher eintrat.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie kurz angebunden und wedelte mit der Hand zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe der Tür. „Die benötigten Materialien liegen für Sie bereit. Sie werden nicht eher gehen, bis Sie Ihre Arbeit fertiggestellt haben. Fangen Sie an."

* * *

Lärmige Hitze erfüllte das Innere des ‚Drei Besen', dessen Schankraum beinahe aus den Nähten platzte. Harry, der noch immer vor Zorn brodelte, starrte mit mürrischer Miene in sein Butterbier. Hermine konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Vor dem Wirtshaus waren sie auf Mundungus Fletcher getroffen, der offenbar einige Stücke aus dem ehemaligen Besitz der Familie Black – Harrys Erbschaft seines Paten Sirius – aus dem Herrenhaus entwendet hatte. Wieviel er davon bereits veräußert hatte, würden sie wohl oder übel erst noch herausfinden müssen.

Hermine schnaubte, als Ron zum wiederholten Male einen verstohlenen Blick zum Tresen warf. „Ron, wo schaust du denn die ganze Zeit hin?"

„Nirgends", erwiderte er rasch und wandte sich wieder seinem Butterbier zu.

Von Harry wusste sie, dass er schon seit ihres dritten Schuljahres eine kleine Schwäche für die hübsche Wirtin, Madam Rosmerta hatte, jedoch weigerte er sich Hermine gegenüber strikt, es zuzugeben.

„Ich vermute mal, 'Nirgends' ist im Hinterzimmer und holt gerade Feuerwhisky-Nachschub", giftete sie und sah zu, wie Rons Ohren tiefrot anliefen; Harry hingegen bemühte sich um eine teilnahmslose Miene.

„Entschuldigt mich", knurrte sie, stand auf und schob sich in Richtung der Toiletten durch die Menge. Was dachte sich dieser Ochse Ron eigentlich? Dass sie still danebensitzen würde, während seine Hormone mal wieder verrücktspielten? Weit gefehlt!  
Grummelnd schob sie die Tür zur Damentoilette auf und wäre beinahe in jemanden hineingelaufen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie schnell und wartete, bis Katie Bell und Madam ‚Nirgends' Rosmerta verschwunden waren, dann zwängte sie sich an dem stählernen, verbeulten Waschbecken vorbei zu den Kabinen.

Sie war noch immer in ihren düsteren Gedanken versunken, als sie, Harry und Ron kurze Zeit später den Pub verließen und sich auf den Rückweg zur Schule machten. Ein scharfer Wind zerrte an ihren Gewändern und biss in ihre Wangen, sodass sie ihre Schritte beschleunigten und auf die verschneite Hauptstraße einbogen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Stimmen von Katie Bell und ihre Freundin Leanne an ihre Ohren drangen, die ein gutes Stück vor ihnen liefen und gerade lautstark zu streiten begannen.

* * *

„Für Ihr zahlreiches Erscheinen bin ich Ihnen überaus dankbar. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz, es wird nicht lange dauern."

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, ehe sich die Unruhe im Lehrerzimmer gelegt hatte und Stille einkehrte. Es dämmerte bereits und die Stimmung im Raum entsprach in etwa dem frostigen Sturm, der draußen tobte.

„Ich erlaube mir, für diejenigen, die noch nicht über den heutigen Vorfall informiert wurden, den Sachverhalt noch einmal zu erläutern", eröffnete die stellvertretende Schulleiterin diese außerplanmäßige Zusammenkunft und sah mir ernstem Blick in die Runde.  
„Eine Schülerin meines Hauses, Katie Bell, wurde heute während ihres Ausfluges nach Hogsmeade Opfer eines Anschlags."

Hier und da hörte man ein entsetztes Keuchen, Körper verspannten sich bei dieser Botschaft.

„Sie wurde durch einen Fluch verletzt, der in ein Opalhalsband eingewoben war, und durch Hautkontakt ausgelöst wurde", fuhr Minerva fort und sofort wurde es wieder ruhig. „Dieses Halsband befand sich in einem Päckchen, das sie Zeugen zufolge auf der Damentoilette des ‚Drei Besen' mit der Bitte erhielt, es jemandem hier im Schloss zu bringen. Severus hat besagtes Objekt bereits eingehend untersucht und festgestellt, dass es sich dabei um einen schwarzmagischen Fluch handelt. Entsprechende Maßnahmen wurden bereits ergriffen und Miss Bell wird morgen ins St. Mungo Hospital verlegt; es ist ein unfassbares Glück, dass sie noch am Leben ist."

„Wem sollte sie das Päckchen überbringen, Minerva?", quiekte der winzige Professor Flitwick, der auf seinem Stuhl stehen musste, um über die Tischplatte spähen zu können.

„Das wissen wir nicht, Filius", entgegnete Minerva mit angespannter Miene und rief sich ihr Gespräch mit den Augenzeugen in Erinnerung. Es waren Potter, Weasley, Granger und Thwaite gewesen, die den Vorfall mitangesehen und gemeldet hatten. Potter hatte seine eigene Vermutung bereits in ihrem Büro geäußert, jedoch fiel sein persönlicher Widersacher Draco Malfoy als Verdächtiger aus, da sie diesen höchstpersönlich erst vor zwei Stunden vom Nachsitzen entlassen hatte.

„Fest steht", sprach die Hexe ihre eigenen Gedanken aus, „dass Miss Bell um die strengen Sicherheitsbestimmungen in Hogwarts wusste, und somit auch, dass jeder Neuankömmling bei seiner Ankunft durchsucht wird. Wäre sie mit dem Päckchen bis an unsere Tore gekommen, hätten Mr. Filchs Geheimnisdetektoren ausgeschlagen. Daher liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sie es womöglich nicht ganz freiwillig angenommen hat."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe ihrer Kollegen, als sich ihre Worte allmählich setzten.

„Uns bleibt nur, zu hoffen, dass Miss Bell, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, den Drahtzieher des Unterfangens nennen kann."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte auf Minervas Ausführungen, alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich habe bereits eine Eule an Albus geschickt und ihn von dem Vorfall unterrichtet", setzte die Schottin mit stoischer Miene hinzu und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Wir werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in den kommenden Tagen ein weiteres Mal verschärfen. Alle Lehrkräfte, insbesondere die Hauslehrer, sind ab sofort dazu angehalten, nach Auffälligkeiten innerhalb der Schülerschaft Ausschau zu halten. Freigänge nach Zapfenstreich sind auch für Vertrauensschüler nur noch in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft gestattet. Mehr können wir fürs Erste nicht tun, fürchte ich."

Bei ihrer letzten Anordnung spürte Minerva ein seltsames Ziehen in der Magengegend. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Potters Ausführungen über den Zeitpunkt unmittelbar vor dem Vorfall. Jemand hatte die Damentoilette im ‚Drei Besen' betreten, kurz bevor Katie Bell ebendiese mit dem verfluchten Halsband verlassen hatte; und dieser Jemand war Hermine Granger.

* * *

Die Nachricht über Katie Bells Abwesenheit verbreitete sich in den folgenden Tagen wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Schule. Die Gerüchteküche war gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Theorien über deren Ursache, von Drachenpocken über einen Angriff durch Todesser bis hin zu einem Stellenangebot seitens der _Chudley Cannons_ war alles vertreten.

Ein Aushang am schwarzen Brett ließ alle Gryffindors am Montagabend in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammenkommen. Hermine, die gerade an einem der Tische über ihren Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben brütete, stieß ein entnervtes Knurren aus, welches zwei Erstklässler in der Nähe abrupt zum Schweigen brachte.

Die letzten Tage waren für sie alles andere als positiv verlaufen. In Kräuterkunde am Montag hatten sie und Ron sich wieder einmal gestritten, weil Slughorn Hermine und Harry zu seiner Weihnachtsparty eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich als ihre Begleitung in Erwägung gezogen, damit er dieses Mal nicht außen vor blieb, doch nach seinen ungehobelten Kommentaren dachte sie nicht einmal mehr im Traum daran. Aufgrund des bevorstehenden Quidditchspiels gegen Slytherin wurde er von Tag zu Tag unausstehlicher und fuhr sie selbst wegen Kleinigkeiten an, was Hermine zugegebenermaßen härter traf, als sie erwartet hätte. Der einzige positive Aspekt an der Situation waren die regelmäßigen Trainingseinheiten, die ihr, wie jetzt, einige abgeschiedene Stunden ermöglichten.

Das Geplapper und Geschnatter verstummte, als das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite schwang und Professor McGonagall forschen Schrittes den Raum betrat. Hermine hätte beinahe ihr Tintenfass umgestoßen, als sie hastig den Kopf einzog und ihre Sachen zusammenräumte. Unglücklicherweise war die Schottin nicht nur auf der intellektuellen Ebene eine der größten Frauen, die Hermine kannte, weshalb diese mühelos über die Köpfe der Versammelten blicken konnte.  
Obwohl ihr Ärger auf Ron einen Großteil der Zeit eingenommen hatte, waren ihr immer wieder die Begebenheiten von Slughorns Abendessen in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hatte, den Verstand vom Alkohol benebelt, nicht nur McLaggen verhext, sondern anschließend auch noch wie eine unvernünftige Jugendliche ins Bett gebracht werden müssen! Bei Merlin, war ihr das peinlich! Was mochte Professor McGonagall jetzt nur von ihr denken?

Eine Erinnerung tauchte vor Hermines geistigem Auge auf, eine, die sich seit jenem Abend wiederholt aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche stahl, nur, um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Es zeigte jenen flüchtigen Moment vor der Tür ihres Schlafsaals, in dem sie in den Augen ihrer Professorin etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt hatte; noch konnte sie nicht einschätzen, worum es sich dabei handelte, doch Hermine hatte das unumstößliche Gefühl, in diesem Augenblick durch die Ehrfurcht gebietende Fassade der strengen Lehrerin gedrungen zu sein. Und was auch immer sie dort gesehen hatte, es wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.  
Einen Seufzer unterdrückend massierte die junge Frau ihre Schläfen. Sie bekam die Ankündigungen ihrer Hauslehrerin über die neuen Sicherheitsregelungen kaum mit, so sehr war sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

„Ich lege Ihnen allen ans Herz, in der nächsten Zeit gewissenhaft und aufmerksam die Menschen um Sie herum wahrzunehmen", sagte diese gerade, und als Hermine aufblickte, spürte sie erschrocken, wie sich ihr Herzschlag rasant beschleunigte. Der flammende Blick der Hexe war direkt auf sie gerichtet, ihre kristallenen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

„So manch Einer vermag es, bei näherer Betrachtung mehr zu erkennen, als er auf Anhieb vermutet hätte."

* * *

Aufmerksam betrachtete Minerva das Mienenspiel der jungen Frau, während sich die Schüler allmählich zerstreuten. Hermine wirkte verängstigt – eine Regung, die die ältere Hexe bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte –, ihre Handknöchel an der Tischplatte traten weiß hervor, während sie sich offensichtlich weit weg von hier wünschte. Ihr Gebaren war dermaßen untypisch für sie, dass es die Schottin außerordentlich beunruhigte. Welche innere Unruhe ließ die junge Hexe so neben sich stehen? Sie mochte doch nicht etwa im Zusammenhang mit den jüngsten Vorkommissen stehen?

Um sie herum leerte sich der Raum zusehends, als der Rest des Hauses zum Abendessen hinunterschlenderte. Entschlossen setzte sich Minerva in Bewegung. Sie würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, koste es, was es wolle!

* * *

Hermines Gesicht brannte. Reglos saß sie da und starrte auf ihre Knie, während sie versuchte, ihren flachen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was in Merlins Namen war nur mit ihr los?

 _Reiß' dich zusammen, Granger_ , schalt sie sich im Stillen und stieß hörbar den Atem aus, _du hast bereits schmählichere Torheiten in deinem Leben begangen, als dich vor deinen Lehrern zu blamieren!_

„Miss Granger?"

Hermines Kopf ruckte nach oben und hektisch sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Abend mit dem Slug-Klub stand sie Professor McGonagall wieder unmittelbar gegenüber. Obwohl sie dieses Mal wieder in ihre vertrauten dunkelgrünen Gewänder gehüllt und ihr Haar zu dem üblichen Knoten gebändigt war, hatte sich dennoch seltsamerweise ihre gesamte Erscheinung für Hermine grundlegend geändert. Es war beinahe, als sähe sie die Frau vor sich zum ersten Mal wirklich. Sie schluckte schwer und zwang sich, den smaragdenen Blick ihrer Lehrerin zu halten.

„Ja, bitte, Professor?"

Die feinen Gesichtszüge der älteren Frau waren nebst ihrer gewohnt würdevollen Erscheinung von besorgter Wachsamkeit geprägt, doch spiegelten sie zu Hermines Verwunderung keinerlei Spuren von Vorwurf oder Missbilligung wider.

„Ich würde gern in einer Angelegenheit mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte die ältere Frau und musterte sie eingehend, „Ihre akademische Ausbildung betreffend."

Hermine konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Miene vor Erleichterung entspannte. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel ihres Gegenübers und sie spürte, wie sie errötete.

„Natürlich", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und hätte sich am liebsten einen Tritt verpasst. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Nun, ich möchte Ihnen gerne ein Angebot unterbreiten", fuhr die Professorin fort und faltete die Hände vor den Schößen ihres Umhangs, „genauer gesagt, eine Art weiterführenden Unterricht, sollten Sie interessiert sein."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Worte zu Hermine durchdrangen, doch dann warf sie der Hexe ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

„Und ob ich interessiert bin!", rief sie und hätte die stolze Frau am liebsten umarmt.

„ Vortrefflich." Die Schottin wirkte sichtlich erfreut. „Kommen Sie nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro, dann erörtern wir Ihren Stundenplan."

Hermine versicherte ihr, sie würde da sein, und sah mit einem ziemlich einfältigen Grinsen zu, wie die imposante Gestalt ihrer Hauslehrerin durch das Portraitloch verschwand. Sie wollte soeben ihre Bücher hoch in ihren Schlafsaal bringen, als sich der Durchgang erneut öffnete und eine wutschnaubende Gestalt hereinstürmte.


	4. Schmetterlinge

**A/N: Guten Abend,**

 **weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spaß! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 4 - Schmetterlinge**

„Dieses dämliche Rindvieh!", spie Ginny gereizt und pfefferte ihren Quidditchumhang neben ihrem Bett zu Boden.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine zaghaft und zog die Tür zu Ginnys Schlafsaal hinter sich zu, während sie stirnrunzelnd zusah, wie sich das Mädchen aus seinen verschwitzten Sachen kämpfte.

„Mein _lieber Herr Bruder_ ist passiert", schnaubte Ginny verächtlich, die sich, nun in Unterwäsche, ein Handtuch schnappte und mit energischen Schritten in den angrenzenden Baderaum marschierte. Hermine hörte, wie das Wasser angestellt wurde und ließ sich zögernd am Fußende von Ginnys Bett nieder.  
„Er und Harry haben vorhin nach dem Quidditchtraining mitbekommen, wie Dean und ich uns geküsst haben", ertönte die Stimme der jüngsten Weasley über das Brausen im Duschbad hinweg. „Da meinte er, er müsse meine Anstandsdame spielen. Nur, weil er selbst zu viel Bammel hat, es zu tun!"

Ein seltsam flaues Gefühl regte sich in Hermines Magengegend, doch sie ignorierte es und fragte stattdessen: „Das hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Und wie ich ihm das gesagt habe! Ich meine, wie kann er es bloß wagen, dieser verklemmte, unreife..."

Hermine musste bei den wenig schmeichelhaften Bezeichnungen, die sich Ginny für ihren Bruder ausdachte, schmunzeln. Fetzen, wie „Grillenhirn" und „Tantchen Muriels Liebling" drangen über das laufende Wasser hinweg an ihre Ohren und entlockten ihr ein unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Ich wünschte nur, es würde sich endlich Eine erbarmen und ihn erlösen!", erklang die missmutige Stimme ihrer Freundin, als nach einer Weile Stille im Duschraum eingekehrt war. Hermine, die sich gerade mit prüfendem Blick ein Stück Pergament vom Fußboden besah, bei dem es sich offenbar um einen unfertigen Aufsatz für Professor Snape handelte, blickte entgeistert auf. Ginny stand im Türrahmen, die Arme vor ihrer behandtuchten Brust verschränkt, ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen wackelten vielsagend.

„Komm schon", grinste sie und kam näher, halb belustigt, halb ungeduldig, während Hermine sich vergeblich um eine neutrale Miene bemühte. „Ich bin kein Dummkopf, Hermine. Da ist doch etwas, nicht wahr?"

Die junge Frau spürte, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss. Unwillig starrte sie auf einen Tintenfleck in einer Ecke des Aufsatzes und wägte ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig ab.  
War da tatsächlich mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte? Gingen die Gefühle, die sie für Ron hegte, über das Maß einer gewöhnlichen Freundschaft hinaus? Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie Ginnys Frage aufrichtig beantworten konnte, ohne entweder ihr oder sich selbst dabei etwas vorzumachen.

„Nun", sagte Hermine langsam, den Blick bedächtig auf ihre Knie gerichtet, „ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

Hinter ihr kramte Ginny in einem Haufen Kleidung herum, der auf ihrem Bett verstreut lag, und stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. Als ihr von feuchten Strähnen verklebtes Gesicht aus dem grauen Sweatshirt auftauchte, lag ein verschmitztes Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Nun, dass du es nicht abstreitest, ist schon einmal ein Anfang."

Hermine starrte sie an, ihre Gedanken begannen, immer schneller zu wirbeln. Warum zum Teufel war sie sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, wie sie ihre Empfindungen einordnen sollte? Zugegeben, sie war in der Tat ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Lavender gewesen und darauf, dass Ron dieser Schnepfe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch resultierte diese Regung tatsächlich aus unverhofften Gefühlen für ihn?

„Ich... also..."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr hinter dem jüngeren Mädchen und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Merlin, ich muss gehen!"

„Gehen? Wohin?" Ginnys entgeisterter Blick folgte Hermine, die hastig aufsprang und nach ihrer Tasche griff.

„Professor McGonagall erwartet mich in ihrem Büro", erklärte sie flüchtig, wobei sie Ginny aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht ansehen konnte.

„McGonagall?", echote die Jüngere und beobachtete verblüfft, wie sich plötzlich eine zarte Röte in Hermines Gesicht stahl. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Hermine, warte mal..."

„Wir sehen uns später!", rief ihre Freundin nur mit einem strahlenden Lächeln über die Schulter und winkte zum Abschied über ihre Schulter.

Noch lange blickte Ginny der jungen Frau hinterher, ihre Brauen waren beinahe bis zu ihrem flammenden Haaransatz hochgezogen.

* * *

„Ausgezeichnet. Damit wäre ja alles besprochen."

Mit einem reizenden Lächeln blickte die junge Gryffindor-Schülerin auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches von ihrem Pergament auf und nickte eifrig. Gemeinsam mit Hermine hatte Minerva einen Zeitplan ausgearbeitet, der in Ergänzung zu ihren bestehenden Unterrichtsstunden in Verwandlung zwei zusätzliche Einheiten pro Woche vorsah. Es war ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, Albus von dieser Idee zu überzeugen, da dieser seinerseits den jungen Mr. Potter in Einzelstunden unterwies.

„Miss Granger ist eine überaus fähige, junge Hexe", hatte er überflüssigerweise festgestellt und Minerva schmunzelnd zugezwinkert, „es wäre ein Jammer, ihr Potential nicht auszuschöpfen."

Mit einem Anflug von Zuneigung betrachtete Minerva ihre Schülerin, die mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen wieder die Liste ihrer Buchempfehlungen studierte.

„Bis Freitag sollte ich mit ‚Fortgeschrittene Transmutation heterogener Stoffe' fertig sein", murmelte sie abwesend, hinter ihrer Stirn schien es bereits konzentriert zu arbeiten. Es war beinahe so, als sähe sie ein jüngeres Abbild ihrer selbst dort auf diesem Stuhl sitzen, glühend vor Vorfreude und begierig nach Wissen.

Minerva lächelte beschwingt. „Zweifellos."

Der Anblick versetzte sie in freudige Erregung und sie vergaß darüber völlig ihre Absicht, die junge Frau über den Vorfall in Hogsmeade zu befragen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, griff sie nach ihrem Tannenholz-Zauberstab und trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger, sind Sie bereit für Ihre erste Lektion?"

Überraschte dunkle Augen suchten ihren Blick, doch gleich darauf blitzte ihr ein entschlossenes Funkeln entgegen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie fragen."

* * *

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt ein derartiges Hochgefühl verspürt hatte. Während der nächsten vollen Stunde schwang sie sich in ihrem Bestreben, die Anweisungen ihrer Professorin in die Tat umzusetzen, zu regelrechten Höchstleistungen auf. Sie brachten verschiedenste Stoffe von einem Aggregatszustand in den anderen, ließen die Übergänge fließend verschwimmen, oder überführten sie in eine gänzlich neue Form.

Die Trübsal der letzten Wochen schien wie weggeblasen, als sie während der letzten Übung ihren Zauberstab mit messerscharfer Präzision vor sich durch die Luft bewegte und die keinen purpurnen Lichtkugeln, die Professor McGonagall ihr entgegenschickte, zu einem feinen Wirbel verwob, der sich, wie ein Tornado, immer schneller zu drehen begann. Wie eine Dirigentin befehligte sie die immer länger werdende, rotierende Säule aus knisterndem Licht, die nach oben in einen feinen Staubregen aufbrach, der glitzernd die Luft zwischen den beiden Frauen erfüllte.

Durch das reflektierende Aerosol konnte Hermine erkennen, wie die Schottin ihrerseits den Zauberstab schwang und in einer komplizierten Bewegung über ihren Kopf führte. Der Nebel verdichtete sich plötzlich zu einer undurchsichtigen purpurnen Masse, die sich langsam zusammenballte, bis sie in Form einer kopfgroßen, runden Sphäre zwischen ihnen hing. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah Hermine zu, wie ihre Lehrerin langsam näher kam, bis sie direkt vor dem wabernden Konstrukt stand. Ihre vornehmen Gesichtszüge leuchteten, als sie die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hob und mit dessen Spitze sanft dagegen tippte und die Sphäre mit einem leisen raschelnden Geräusch in Abertausende winziger, rotgoldener Schmetterlinge zerplatzte. Hermine vergaß für einen Moment, Luft zu holen, und starrte nur noch die Frau in der Mitte des Raumes an, die mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtete, wie sich ihre Kreationen schillernd auflösten. Wie sie erhobenen Hauptes dastand, umgeben von ihrer machtvollen magischen Aura, wirkte sie einfach atemberaubend.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute", sagte die Schottin und ließ ihren Zauberstab elegant durch ihre Finger wirbeln, ehe sie ihn in den Tiefen ihrer Gewänder verstaute.

Blinzelnd riss sich die junge Frau von dem Anblick los und ihr fiel siedend heiß wieder ein, dass ihre Lungen Sauerstoff benötigten.

„Das... das war unglaublich, Professor", krächzte sie erstickt, ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste ihre Sinne.

„Lassen Sie nicht mir die Lorbeeren zukommen, Miss Granger", erwiderte Professor McGonagall mit einem ungewöhnlich freimütigen Lächeln, ihre Augen durchdrangen geradewegs Hermines sorgsam gehegte Deckung. „Ohne Ihre treffliche Vorarbeit wäre dieser Zauber nicht gelungen." Plötzlich stand die ältere Frau unmittelbar neben ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie es scheint, habe ich den vollen Umfang Ihrer Fähigkeiten noch immer nicht gänzlich erfasst."

Hermine spürte, wie eine wohlige Wärme in ihrer Magengrube entfachte. Ein derartiges Lob aus dem Munde ihrer geschätzten Mentorin zu hören, versetzte sie in ein Gefühl unsäglicher Freude. In vollem Bewusstsein der simplen und dennoch einprägsamen Berührung sahen sie einander an und sie spürte ihren Puls rapide ansteigen.

* * *

Ein scheinbar endloser Augenblick verging, in dem Minerva so vieles hätte sagen oder tun sollen und dennoch nichts von alledem die Realität erreichte. Ein merkwürdiges Summen vibrierte durch ihren Körper, während sie vollauf damit beschäftigt war, das Gesicht der jüngeren Frau zu betrachten, in dem eine aufwühlende Mischung aus Furcht und Euphorie wütete. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Körper nur noch weniger als eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt waren und der aufflammende, unbegreifliche Impuls, die verbleibende Entfernung zu überbrücken, ließ sie abrupt aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Schnell zog sie die Hand zurück, wandte sie sich ab und brachte ihren Schreibtisch zwischen sich und ihre Schülerin, wobei sie ihr Möglichstes tat, um ihre übliche Selbstbeherrschung wiederherzustellen.

 _Socair*, cailleach**! Bist du denn von Sinnen?_

„Es ist spät geworden", sagte sie rasch und in einem fragwürdigen Versuch, beiläufig zu klingen, „Sie sollten in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren."

„N-natürlich."

Als sich die Hexe zwang, zurückzublicken, hätte sie sich am liebsten für ihre vorherige Unachtsamkeit geohrfeigt; ihr Schützling wirkte ähnlich durcheinander, wie sie selbst. Doch dann kam Leben in Hermines Gliedmaßen, sie nickte langsam, ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Mit angespannter Miene beobachtete Minerva, wie sie zur Tür hinüber schritt, und mit einer Hand auf der Türklinke noch einmal innehielt. Ihr lodernder Blick ließ die ältere Hexe innerlich zusammenzucken.

„Haben Sie nochmals vielen Dank, Professor. Gute Nacht."

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, stand Minerva noch immer wie erstarrt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Matt sank sie auf den hohen Lehnstuhl nieder und versuchte zu begreifen, was da soeben geschehen war.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **Socair!**_ **: gälisch, bedeutet ungefähr "Immer mit der Ruhe!", "Beruhige dich!", "Nun mach aber mal halblang!"  
**** _ **cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Frau", "alte Dame"**


	5. Fliegende Narren

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben!**

 **Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Leider bin ich zur Zeit mitten in meinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen für die Uni und kann daher nicht so schnell updaten, wie ich es gern würde.**

 **Anmerkung: Auch in diesem Kapitel wurde ein Zitat aus dem Buch eingebunden.**

 **Ich wünsche Euch aber dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 5 - Fliegende Narren**

Am kommenden Samstagmorgen war die Stimmung in der Großen Halle erfüllt von angespannter Vorfreude und siegessicherem Übermut, jedoch ebenso von nagenden Selbstzweifeln, so, wie am vorderen Ende des Gryffindortisches. Das sehnsüchtig erwartete Eröffnungsspiel der diesjährigen Quidditchsaison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, stand unmittelbar bevor.

Ron, dessen Reizbarkeit in den Tagen vor dem Spiel einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, war bereits heute Morgen unausstehlich zu Hermine gewesen. Allem Anschein nach hatte Harry seinen morgendlichen Kürbissaft mit ein wenig Felix Felicis, Flüssigen Glücks, versetzt, um dem Sieg seiner Mannschaft etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Der reifbedeckte Boden knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als Hermine nach dem Frühstück hinunter zum Quidditchfeld marschierte, ihre Hände tief in den Taschen ihres Umhangs vergraben. Der Tag begann klar und kalt, beste Voraussetzungen für eine Partie Quidditch.

Wie hatte Harry so etwas tun können? Doping war selbst in der Zaubererwelt kein Kavaliersdelikt!

Grummelnd stieg sie am Rand der lärmenden, vollbesetzten Tribüne in der rotgolden geschmückten Fankurve empor und hielt nach einem markanten Hut in Form eines enormen Löwenkopfs Ausschau, unter dem für gewöhnlich ihre Freundin Luna Lovegood den Gryffindors zujubelte. Sie war derart in Gedanken versunken, dass sie beim Klang ihres Namens zusammenzuckte und über die nächste Stufe stolperte. Ehe sie auf ihren Knien aufschlagen konnte, hatte sich ein Paar behandschuhter Hände von oben unter ihre Achseln geschoben. Ihr Sichtfeld wurde von schwarzen Gewändern umspannt und einen Augenblich später spürte sie den kühlen Stoff auf ihren Wangen. Ein seltsam vertrauter Duft, der sie vage an Ingwerplätzchen erinnerte, kitzelte ihre Nasenflügel.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, Freiflüge werden Ihnen nicht zur Gewohnheit, _caile_ *?", mutmaßte eine wohlbekannte Stimme über ihr, die eine leichte Färbung auf Hermines Wangen hauchte. Professor McGonagall hielt sie noch immer fest in ihrem Griff, sodass die junge Frau die Körperwärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, wahrnehmen konnte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Professor", murmelte sie gedämpft, während sie sich von der älteren Frau auf die Beine helfen ließ, „ich überlasse das Fliegen liebend gern den Könnern."  
Ein amüsiertes Funkeln erschien in den Augen ihrer Professorin, deren undurchdringliche Miene schwer zu deuten war.

„Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur fragen, ob es bei unserem vereinbarten Termin heute Abend bleibt; es sei denn, Sie würden wegen des Spiels eher..."

„Liebend gern", fiel ihr Hermine eilig ins Wort und musste dabei ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Kein Zauberersport dieser Welt würde sie dazu verleiten, ihre Zusatzstunden zu versäumen!

Über ihr nickte Professor McGonagall mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und nachdem sie sich in Richtung der Lehrertribünen verabschiedet hatte, drängte sich Hermine mit deutlich besserer Laune durch die dröhnende Menge, geradewegs auf das laute Brüllen zu, mit welchem Lunas Hut lautstark die Gryffindor-Mannschaft begrüßte, die soeben auf das Spielfeld hinausrauschte.

* * *

Das Spiel war bereits in vollem Gange, doch Minerva fiel es heute schwerer als sonst, sich auf das Treiben am Himmel zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken waren ungewöhnlich eigenwillig und verselbstständigten sich, sobald sie in ihrer Achtsamkeit nachließ. Sie bekam die unwürdigen und überheblichen Kommentare des neuen Stadionsprechers, eines Hufflepuffs namens Zacharias Smith, kaum mit, doch was sie hörte, versetzte sie nicht gerade in Entzücken. Einzig ihrer langjährigen Leidenschaft für diesen Sport war es zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt den groben Spielverlauf verfolgte.

Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde mit der jungen Miss Granger kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und ließ sie nicht zum ersten Mal in völliger Ratlosigkeit zurück. Die Begegnung vorhin auf den unteren Tribünen hatte auch nicht gerade zur Klärung dieses Zustandes beigetragen, vielmehr versetzte er sie in äußerste Wachsamkeit. Sie war für gewöhnlich eine Frau mit unfehlbaren Instinkten und messerscharfer Selbstwahrnehmung, doch es schien, als ob ihre inneren Naturgesetze an jenem Abend schlichtweg außer Kraft gesetzt worden waren. Und diese Tatsache beunruhigte sie stärker, als ihr lieb war.

Auf die Frage nach dem Grund fand Minerva keine Antwort; ein weiterer Aspekt, der sie in innere Anspannung versetzte. Wie konnte etwas – genauer gesagt, jemand – sie derart aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen?

Rechts von ihr ertönte ein theatralischer Ruf von Zacharias Smith und auf einmal explodierte das Stadion in Beifall und Jubelrufen. Blinzelnd blickte sich die Schottin um und stellte fest, dass Potter soeben das Spiel zu Gryffindors Gunsten entschieden hatte. Sie wollte gerade zu einem freudigen Applaus ansetzen, als ein Krachen auf dem Podium des Kommentators, gefolgt von allgemeinem Gelächter, sie herumwirbeln ließ. In einem Durcheinander aus Holz, Staub und Gliedmaßen kämpfte sich ein zerzauster Smith auf die Beine, während eine rothaarige Gestalt in seiner Nähe landete.

„Miss Weasley!", donnerte sie und rauschte mit wallenden Gewändern auf die Übeltäterin zu, die in ihren Augen viel zu vergnügt aussah.

„Hab' vergessen zu bremsen", grinste diese und hob schuldbewusst die Achseln, „Verzeihung, Professor."

Trotz der offensichtlichen Unverfrorenheit der Jägerin musste sich Minerva angestrengt um eine ernste Miene bemühen. Ein kleiner Dämpfer hatte schließlich noch keinem aufgeblasenen Selbstbewusstsein, wie Smith eines besaß, geschadet.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Harry geblufft. In der Umkleide der Gryffindors erfuhr Hermine nach dem Spiel, dass er Ron nur hatte glauben lassen, er hätte ihm den Glückstrunk untergejubelt, um so sein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken. Unglücklicherweise hatte dieses Geständnis Rons Verhalten Hermine gegenüber nur noch verschlimmert; er hatte sie grob angefahren und verspottet, daraufhin war er verschwunden. Was in Merlins Namen hatte sie nur getan, um ihn derart zu verärgern?

Mit brennenden Augen machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, düstere Gedanken bedeckten ihr Gemüt, wie Gewitterwolken.

 _Ron ist so ein Idiot!_ , sagte sie sich immer wieder zähneknirschend, doch irgendetwas in ihr nahm ihrem Ärger jedes Mal den Wind aus den Segeln. Weshalb nur fiel es ihr so schwer, wütend auf ihn zu sein?

Hermine stieß einen beherzten Seufzer aus und ließ den Kopf hängen. Vielleicht war doch etwas dran an dem, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Vielleicht sah sie in Ron tatsächlich mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Oh nein! Diese Genugtuung würde sie einem groben Holzkopf wie Ron niemals gönnen!

„He! Granger!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Hermine den Besitzer der Stimme erkannte.

 _Großartig_. Offenbar war das Vergnügen, sich mit groben Holzköpfen herumzuärgern, für heute noch nicht vorüber.

„McLaggen", murmelte sie dumpf, als die stämmige Gestalt von Cormac McLaggan zu ihr aufschloss, der noch immer seine Ersatzspielerausrüstung trug.

„Nettes Spiel, was?", grinste er und schwang seinen Besen lässig über die andere Schulter. „Weasley hatte ja wirklich unheimliches Glück; prächtiges Wetter, Slytherin zum Teil mit Zweitbesetzung auf dem Feld... das war beinahe schon zu einfach."

„In der Tat", knurrte Hermine, und starrte finster geradeaus, als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten. „Unverschämtes Glück."

„Wie sieht's aus", wechselte Cormac plötzlich das Thema, während sie die Steinstufen zum ersten Stock hinaufstiegen, „gehst du auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty?"

Hermine warf ihm einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, was er mit dieser Frage andeuten wollte, doch die Aussicht, in ein paar Wochen mit diesem ungehobelten Schönling bei jener Feier aufzukreuzen, erschien ihr alles andere, als prickelnd. Und außerdem würde dies nicht gerade dazu beitragen, die Spannungen zwischen ihr und Ron –

Sie hielt inne, der Gedanke, der in ihr herangereift war, begann soeben, Gestalt anzunehmen. Ein süffisantes Grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen. Das würde Ron mehr, als alles andere reizen! Geschah ihm ganz recht, diesem selbstverliebten Ignoranten!

„Nun, das habe ich vor", erwiderte sie und hob entschlossen ihren Blick, „allerdings fehlt mir noch eine Begleitung. Da du es also gerade erwähnst, hättest du nicht –?"

Sie konnte ihren Satz gar nicht zu Ende führen; während sie sprach, hatte sich bereits ein breites, blasiertes Grinsen auf McLaggens Gesicht ausgebreitet und er hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig hin.

„Glänzend", unterbrach dieser Hermine und zwinkerte ihr gönnerhaft zu, „ich hole dich dann vorher im Gemeinschaftsraum ab."

Sie ließen sich gerade von einer der magischen Treppen einige Stockwerke aufwärts tragen, als rechts von ihnen übermütige Rufe ertönten.

„Entschuldige mich", raunte Cormac und warf sich vor einigen seiner Klassenkameraden, die an einem vorüberziehenden Treppenabsatz standen und wild mit den Armen ruderten, in die Brust. „Es gibt einen Sieg zu begießen."

Hermine sah mit einem abfälligen Schnauben zu, wie er sich mit Anlauf über die Balustrade schwang und mit großem Hallo zwei Meter tiefer bei seinen Freunden aufsetzte. Merlin, hoffentlich würde sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen!

* * *

Dass der heutige Nachmittag noch so Einiges für sie in petto haben würde, hätte selbst Hermine nicht erwartet. Kaum war sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal herunter in den dicht gedrängten und ausgelassen feiernden Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, wurde sie auch schon von Johlen und Pfiffen begrüßt. Dort, vor aller Augen, stand Ron, eng umschlungen mit einer anderen Person. Sie blinzelte, als ob sie dadurch das surreale Bild vor ihren Augen verjagen konnte. Es war Lavender Brown und allem Anschein nach küssten sie sich.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, ehe die Bedeutung dieses Szenarios über ihr hereinbrach.

Ron und Lavender. Nicht sie. _Lavender._

Ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, ein dumpfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Brustkorb.

Ron küsste gerade _jemand anderes._

Ehe sie sich versah oder reagieren konnte, hatte ihr Instinkt bereits die Führung übernommen und sie durch die Schar der versammelten Gryffindors und das Portraitloch hinaus getrieben.

* * *

Tränen rollten ungehindert über Hermines Wangen, als sie den Gang entlangstürmte.  
Sollte sich so etwa das Leid unerfüllter Liebe anfühlen? Trotz ihres Kummers konnte die junge Frau nicht umhin, die Stirn zu runzeln. Nach allem, was sie in ihrem Leben darüber gehört und gelesen hatte, hatte sie es sich trotz allem schlimmer vorgestellt.

Erst, als die schwere Eichenholztür hinter ihr zuschlug, blickte Hermine auf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht recht, weshalb sie gerade in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung geflüchtet war; das Einzige, was sie in diesem Augenblick wahrnahm, war die düstere Schwermut, die wie ein Schleier auf ihrer Brust ruhte. Doch dann dachte sie daran, dass Professor McGonagall ihr stets das Gefühl vermittelt hatte, in ihrem Unterricht und seit kurzem auch darüber hinaus willkommen zu sein, und dieser Gedanke tröstete sie mehr, als jedwedes gut gemeinte Wort es vermocht hätte.

Schniefend ließ sie sich auf dem Lehrerpult nieder, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn drei Mal durch die Luft gleiten. Eine Handvoll winziger, goldgelber Vögel brach aus dessen Spitze hervor und begann, zwitschernd um sie herumzuflattern. Es war ein Zauber, den Professor McGonagall ihr während der letzten Zusatzeinheit beigebracht hatte. Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln, während sie sich daran erinnerte, wie erfreut ihre Mentorin gewesen war, als sie dieses Kunststück bereits beim zweiten Versuch gemeistert hatte. Und sie stellte mit Verwunderung fest, dass der Gedanke an Ron seltsamerweise ein bisschen weniger wehtat.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"**


	6. Auf Kurs

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben!**

 **Ich bin untröstlich, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich komme aus dem Prüfungsstress gar nicht mehr heraus, doch ich verspreche, dass es schon bald wieder regelmäßigere Updates geben wird. :-)**

 **Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 6 - Auf Kurs**

Minerva war soeben damit beschäftigt, den Unterrichtsstoff für ihre Drittklässler am Montagmorgen noch einmal zu überprüfen, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. Ein Blick auf die Jugendstil-Wanduhr neben dem Kamin verriet ihr, dass es bereits sieben Uhr war; der Nachmittag war wie im Flug vorübergegangen und es war an der Zeit für ihre Zusatzstunde mit Miss Granger.

„Herein."

Während sie die Pergamentbögen von ihrem Schreibtisch einsammelte und sie zu einem säuberlichen Stapel zusammenschob, öffnete sich die Tür. Tatsächlich war es Hermine, die eintrat, wenngleich sie bei genauerem Hinsehen sichtlich mitgenommen wirkte. Ihr Gesicht war von einer leicht ungesunden Farbe und obwohl sie den Blick gesenkt hielt, konnte Minerva nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass sie offensichtlich geweint hatte.

„Guten Abend, Professor."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", erwiderte die ältere Hexe mit einem Anflug von Sorge und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Schützling auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches niederließ und still seine Bücher auspackte. Minerva erwog es, etwas genauer nachzuhaken, doch Hermines funkelnder Blick riet ihr tunlichst davon ab. Also drängte sie ihre Bedenken zurück und eröffnete stattdessen den theoretischen Teil ihrer heutigen Lektion.

Minerva war mit ihren Ausführungen über die Energieerhaltung bei masseunabhängigen Verwandlungen noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie feststellte, dass der Blick ihres Gegenübers glasig geworden war und verloren an ihrer Tischplatte haftete.

„Die Meinungen zu Gadsdens Hypothese des geschlossenen Systems divergieren stark, sobald der Atmosphärendruck in die Überlegung mit einbezogen wird", versuchte sie es mit erhobener Stimme und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. „Welchen Standpunkt vertreten Sie in dieser Sache, Miss Granger?"

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, ihr schuldbewusster Blick huschte zu Minerva herüber und eine verräterische Röte kroch ihren Hals empor.

„Verzeihung, Professor", entgegnete sie mit verlegener Miene, „könnten Sie bitte die Frage noch einmal wiederholen?"

Seufzend setzte die Schottin ihre eckigen Brillengläser von der Nase und betrachtete Hermine eingehend.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen, was Sie bedrückt, _caile_ *?"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der sich die beiden Frauen wachsam musterten. Zwar vermochte es Minerva im Gegensatz zu der jungen Frau, jegliche Gefühlsregung meisterlich zu verbergen, jedoch erwies es sich als nicht weniger schwierig, aus den schnell wechselnden Emotionen in Hermines Gesicht klug zu werden.

* * *

Mit einem gedehnten Atemzug gab sich Hermine schließlich geschlagen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, zu leugnen; Professor McGonagall würde jeden Versuch ohnehin durchschauen. Doch sie konnte und wollte nicht über den wahren Grund ihrer Verbitterung sprechen; nicht jetzt, nicht hier, und schon gar nicht vor ihrer geschätzten Mentorin.

„Mir fehlt nichts, Professor. Der heutige Tag war ziemlich kräftezehrend, das ist alles."

Die aufsteigende Braue der Schottin bestätigte Hermines Befürchtungen. Unfähig, den durchdringenden Blick zu halten, starrte sie auf ihre Knie. Sie fühlte sich seltsam hohl, während wiederum einige Augenblicke in Schweigen verstrichen.

„Miss Granger – Hermine."

Die Milde in ihrer Stimme traf Hermine völlig unvorbereitet. Sie traute sich kaum, den Blick zu heben, und als sie es dennoch tat, war sie erschüttert von der Sympathie, die sich in den Zügen ihrer Professorin widerspiegelte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an das, was ich Ihnen und Ihren Mitschülern über Achtsamkeit nahegelegt habe?", fragte die Hexe, ein winziges Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Hermine nickte mit ausgetrockneter Kehle, immer noch darum bemüht, sich ihre Befangenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die ungewöhnliche Offenheit, mit welcher ihre Mentorin sie bedachte, erwies sich als ungemein wohltuend und beunruhigend zugleich.

„Ich wäre ein denkbar fragwürdiges Vorbild, würde ich meine eigenen Ratschläge nicht beherzigen, finden Sie nicht?", fuhr die Schottin fort, ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen, der langsam, aber sicher mulmig zumute wurde.

„Ich beginne langsam, mir Sorgen zu machen, meine Liebe. Seit Miss Bells Unfall wirken Sie ein wenig... entrückt. Und da frage ich mich, ob es womöglich etwas gibt, das Sie mir erzählen möchten."

Hermines Augen wurden immer größer und ihre Miene entgleiste in ungläubigem Entsetzen. Professor McGonagall glaubte doch nicht etwa ernsthaft, dass _sie_ hinter dem Angriff steckte?  
Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um die Gedankenflut in ihrem Kopf einzudämmen, und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck musste bereits mehr offenbart haben, als sie in Worte hätte fassen können. Die stoische Frau jenseits des Tisches lehnte sich würdevoll nach vorn und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Nichts läge mir ferner, als Sie eines solch schändlichen Verbrechens zu bezichtigen, Hermine", sagte sie ernst, ihre grünen Augen wirkten dabei seltsam lebendig, „doch ich habe Sie in den fünf Jahren, die ich Sie nun schon unterrichte, noch nie so bedrückt erlebt. Ich könnte wesentlich ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich wüsste, dass Sie nicht etwa unwillentlich in diesen Vorfall hineingezogen worden wären."

Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch gut einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt waren; sie hatte unwillkürlich die Bewegung ihres Gegenübers imitiert und sich vorgebeugt. Aufmerksam studierte sie die Miene der älteren Hexe, die sie wiederum mit sorgenvoll hochgezogenen Brauen beobachtete. Sie müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken, um die feinen Konturen der Wangenknochen oder den stolzen Schwung ihrer Lippen nachzuzeichnen...

Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gedanken blinzelte sie. Bei Merlin, jetzt drehte sie vollkommen durch!

„Ich versichere Ihnen", beeilte sie sich hastig zu sagen, „niemand hat mich gegen meinen Willen zu irgendetwas gezwungen." Ihre Wangen brannten, doch sie weigerte sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Stattdessen tat sie einen tiefen Atemzug und zwang sich, in bester Gryffindor-Manier, über ihren Schatten zu springen.  
„Ich hatte... persönliche Diskrepanzen mit einem vermeintlich guten Freund."

Professor McGonagall neigte langsam den Kopf, ein seltsamer Ausdruck glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich ein wenig zurückzog. „Ich verstehe. Wenn Sie erschöpft sind, sollten wir vielleicht die Lektion vorerst bis nächsten Dienstag ruhen – "

„Nein!", stieß Hermine hervor, ihre Hände umklammerten die Tischkante, als sie sich noch weiter vorbeugte. Die ältere Hexe bedachte sie mit einem forschenden Blick, hüllte sich jedoch in argwöhnisches Schweigen.

„Bitte", setzte sie leise hinzu, „schicken Sie mich noch nicht zurück."

Einen quälenden Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, die Miene ihres Gegenübers wurde so unergründlich, wie der Sternenhimmel draußen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Herz befremdlich schwer wurde; sie hatte sich seit Tagen auf diesen Abend mit Professor McGonagall gefreut. Als sie sich soeben auf eine Zurückweisung gefasst machte, stand ihre Mentorin plötzlich auf und trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, die dunkelgrünen Gewänder bauschten sich um ihre beabsatzten Stiefel.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, doch mir steht der Sinn nach einer schönen Tasse Tee."

* * *

Während die Kerzen in ihrem Büro allmählich herunterbrannten und die dampfende Flüssigkeit in der kleinen Silberkanne zur Neige ging, saßen die beiden Frauen vor dem Kaminfeuer beieinander. Der Raum war erfüllt vom kontrastierenden Klang ihrer Stimmen, die in einem angeregten Zwiegespräch miteinander verwoben waren. Eifrige Hände verliehen dem gesprochenen Wort Nachdruck, dessen Formenreichtum sich einfach nicht erschöpfen wollte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal musste Minerva über den sprühenden Geist der jungen Hermine Granger staunen; nicht nur verfügte die Hexe über beispielloses ein Maß an Wissen, sie war zudem noch mit eindrucksvollem Scharfsinn gesegnet. Es gelang ihr, das, was ihr an Weitsicht und Erfahrung fehlte, mithilfe ihres schlichtweg brillanten Verstandes erstaunlich gut zu kompensieren. So fand sich die ältere der beiden bald in der ganz und gar ungewöhnlichen Situation wieder, mit einer Schülerin auf Augenhöhe zu diskutieren. Ihre Unterhaltung ankerte alsbald nicht mehr an den Gestaden der Verwandlung, sondern nahm Kurs auf die schier endlosen Gefilde der Zauberei. Und mit jeder Seemeile, jeder Klippe, die sie eroberten, wuchs Minervas Hochachtung gegenüber jener Frau, die an Jahren noch so jung war, und dennoch in ihrer Geistesgröße all ihre Altersgenossen in jeder Hinsicht überbot.

* * *

So kam es, dass die Gespräche bei Tee in den folgenden Wochen eine feste Ergänzung ihrer Zusammenkünfte wurden. Da Ron und Lavender seit dem Sieg über Slytherin offiziell ein Paar waren, war es Hermine nur recht, nicht früher als nötig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren zu müssen, um Zeugin ihres klebrig-süßen Geturtels zu werden.

Im Anschluss an den Einzelunterricht saß sie meist noch eine ganze Weile im Büro ihrer Lehrerin, debattierte beflissen mit dieser über die neuste Ausgabe von „Verwandlung heute", oder lauschte hingerissen Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit. Während dieser Unterhaltungen fand sie heraus, dass sie die Augen der gemäßigten Schottin mit einer verwegenen Hypothese zum Leuchten bringen konnte, dass Minerva McGonagalls beherrschtes Auftreten hinter den Türen ihrer privaten Räumlichkeiten dem einer temperamentvollen und mitreißenden Hexe wich, die es Hermine unmöglich machte, sich über das leidige Geplänkel von Ron und Lavender Brown zu entrüsten.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sich die junge Frau voll und ganz auf die Abende mit ihrer Mentorin. Sie hatte ihren Studienplan inzwischen derart auf diese Stunden hin ausgerichtet, dass Professor McGonagall ihr beizeiten anbot, ihr Studierzimmer zum Lernen zu benutzen. So bekam bald kaum mehr jemand die junge Frau außerhalb des Unterrichts und der Großen Halle zu Gesicht; wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, zog sich Hermine in das geräumige Zimmer mit den hohen Bücherregalen zurück und arbeitete entschlossen an dem zusätzlichen Stoff für ihre Lehrerin. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass sie des Abends Gesellschaft erhielt; während dieser friedlichen Momente war lediglich das Kratzen der Federn und das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers zu vernehmen, das das einträchtige Schweigen sanft umhüllte. Je näher Weihnachten rückte, desto mehr genoss sie die Gegenwart der älteren Hexe und desto weniger empfand sie bei dem Gedanken an Gryffindors jüngstes und auffälligstes Pärchen.  
Obwohl sie die Zeit mit ihren Freunden, insbesondere mit Harry, vermisste, fühlte sich Hermine so ausgeglichen, wie seit Langem nicht mehr. Doch scheinbar teilte nicht jeder im Haus ihren inneren Frieden; hätte sie sich bei ihrer abendlichen Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu ihrem Schlafsaal auch nur einmal umgeblickt, so wären ihr die aufgewühlten Blicke, mit denen sie der jüngste Weasleysohn verfolgte, gewiss nicht entgangen.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"**


	7. Schwingungen

**A/N: Guten Morgen,**

 **ich habe extra Überstunden geschoben, um das nächste Kapitel für Euch fertigzustellen.**  
 **In den kommenden beiden Wochen werde ich aufgrund meiner Prüfungen vermutlich keine Zeit haben, daher könnte es ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich dauern, bis es weitergeht. Danach jedoch bin ich wieder voll einsatzbereit. :-)**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 7 - Schwingungen**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und missbilligend zusammengezogenen Brauen hielt Minerva inne, die Spitze ihres Adlerfederkiels schwebte nur knapp über dem Pergamentbogen, der vor ihr ausgerollt auf dem Tisch lag. Schnaubend stippte sie den Schaft in das Tintenfass und befüllte ihn mit einer Dosis smaragdgrüner Unerbittlichkeit. Hatte dieser dilettantische Barbar, der auf den Namen Vincent Crabbe hörte, etwa tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde ihm diese bodenlose Frechheit in Form windschiefer, missgestalteter Lettern ohne weiteres durchgehen lassen?

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern ließ die Bewegung ihrer Feder abermals gefrieren. Als Minerva aufblickte, entdeckte sie, dass Hermine sie von ihrem Platz in der Nähe des Fensters aus beobachtete, ein belustigtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Nur mit Mühe konnte Minerva eine neutrale Miene bewahren, während sie die junge Hexe über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg fragend musterte. Mittlerweile war ihr das Gefühl, die andere Frau nahezu jeden Tag um sich zu haben, keineswegs mehr fremd; mehr noch, sie stellte fest, dass sie ihre Gesellschaft zunehmend begrüßte.

„Verzeihung, Professor", sagte Hermine und schlug entschuldigend die Augen nieder, ihre Hände strichen gedankenverloren die Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Folianten glatt. Minerva konnte nicht anders, als hinzusehen und diese Geste äußerst bewusst wahrzunehmen, ihre Schreibfeder verharrte vergessen einige Zentimeter über dem Papier.

„Slytherin, nehme ich an?"

Die Schottin blinzelte verwirrt. „Pardon?"

„Die Arbeit, die Sie korrigieren. Kein Schüler eines anderen Hauses brächte es fertig, sie derart zu verstimmen."

Sie hob argwöhnisch eine Braue. „Und was verleitet Sie zu dieser Annahme, _caile_ *?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und Minerva beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihr Gegenüber errötete.

„Ihre Aura", erwiderte die junge Hexe mit leicht verlegener Miene, während sie an einem Eselsohr in den Buchseiten herumspielte. „Wann immer Sie sich die Aufsätze von Schülern aus Slytherin ansehen, spiegelt sie eine gewisse Disharmonie wider."

Ein Augenblick der Stille verstrich, währenddessen Minerva ihre Schülerin überrascht anstarrte. Tatsächlich hatten sie sich in der vorletzten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde mit dem Lesen von Auren und der Deutung verschiedener Signaturen beschäftigt, jedoch hatte dieser äußerst komplizierte Magiezweig die Lektion besagten Abends nur peripher tangiert.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Hermine. Doch wenn Sie nebst Ihren derzeitigen Studien noch die Zeit finden, meine Körpersprache zu ergründen, sollte ich wohl dringend mein Unterrichtskonzept überdenken."

Mit einem halben Lächeln lehnte sich die junge Frau zurück und zwinkerte ihr schalkhaft zu. „Ich beherzige nur Ihren Ratschlag."

Minervas Hand zuckte und ein schillernder Tropfen grüner Tinte fiel mitten auf Crabbes Hausarbeit. Seufzend griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um das Malheur zu beseitigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie Hermine den Kopf schieflegte.

„ _'S ann ort a tha an fhaochag, caile_ **", murmelte Minerva schmunzelnd, mehr zu sich selbst als zu der spitzbübischen Hexe, ein Anflug von Wärme erfasste ihr Inneres.

Der dunkle Klang eines vibrierenden Glockenschlags läutete den Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts ein und somit war es Zeit für die beiden Frauen, sich einen Raum weiter in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zu begeben.

„Ich sehe Sie im Unterricht", sagte die junge Hexe, die sich, noch immer lächelnd, ihre Tasche über die Schulter hängte und zur Tür ging. Sie hatte bereits eine Hand nach dem messingenen Türknauf ausgestreckt, als die gedämpften, halb belustigten Worte der Schottin sie erreichten.

„Die Überlegungen Ihre Ausbildung betreffend waren im Übrigen mein voller Ernst."

* * *

Die folgende Doppelstunde Verwandlung, in der Professor McGonagall ihren Schülern die Grundzüge der menschlichen Verwandlung näherbrachte, entpuppte sich für Hermine jedoch als unwillkommene Überraschung. Ron, der sich aufgrund seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit statt eines Paares olivgrüner Augenbrauen einen stattlichen Moustache verpasst hatte, quittierte Hermines ersticktes Lachen die gesamte restliche Zeit über mit rücksichtsloser Boshaftigkeit. Sobald sie sich eifrig meldete, ahmte er ihr Gebaren auf höchst unschmeichelhafte Art und Weise nach und erntete dafür reichlich Gekicher von einigen Mitschülern sowie seiner Freundin Lavender. Somit erreichte Hermines Laune in der zweiten Hälfte der Stunde zusehends ihren Tiefpunkt. Als wäre dies noch nicht genug, drehte sich kurze Zeit später ebenjenes Weibsbild, das in der Bankreihe vor ihr saß, plötzlich zu Hermine herum, als Professor McGonagall gerade die Aufgaben für die nächste Stunde an die Tafel schrieb.

„Pst, Granger", zischte sie so leise, dass niemand sonst mithören konnte. „Wie läuft's denn so mit McGonagall?" Ein höhnisches Funkeln lag in ihren Augen, als sie sah, wie sich Hermine versteifte, und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Won-Won sagt, ihr beide seid nahezu unzertrennlich geworden. Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft, sie um den Finger zu wickeln? Komm schon, verrate mir dein Geheimnis!"

Als sich Hermine lediglich in verbissenes Schweigen hüllte, senkte Lavender verschwörerisch die Stimme, sodass ihre nächsten Worte beinahe in der allgemeinen Geräuschkulisse untergingen.

„Oder sind deine Methoden etwa zu brisant für unschuldige Ohren?"

Lavender Nebensitzerin Parvati Patil, die sich just in diesem Moment zu ihrer Freundin herumdrehte, stieß ein gedämpftes Prusten aus. Hermines Wangen brannten, Wut und Furcht hielten sich in ihrem Inneren die Waage, doch just in diesem Moment wandte sich ihr Gesprächsgegenstand der Klasse zu und rettete sie vor einer Antwort. Kaum läutete es zum Ende des Unterrichts, flüchtete Hermine blindlings aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Erst, als sie in den Mädchentoiletten ein Stockwerk tiefer angelangt war, hielt sie inne. Schwer atmend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Wie konnte dieses impertinente Frauenzimmer es wagen, solche Anschuldigungen gegen sie zu erheben? Niemals brächte sie es über sich, die Güte ihrer Professorin für ihre Zwecke auszunutzen, geschweige denn, diese in irgendeiner Weise zu manipulieren!  
Der bloße Gedanke an ihre geschätzte Mentorin genügte, um salzige Perlen über ihre Wangen rollen zu lassen.

„Oh, hallo, Hermine."

Der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme ließ sie aus ihrer Verbitterung auftauchen. In der Tür stand ihre Freundin Luna Lovegood, die etwas bei sich trug, das wie ein Schmetterlingsnetz aussah, und sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Apathie beobachtete.

„Hallo, Luna", flüsterte Hermine erstickt und blinzelte heftig gegen ihre Tränen an. „Was hast du denn damit vor?"

„Ich halte nach Schlibbrigen Summlingern° Ausschau. Dad sagt, am Tag vor der Wintersonnenwende sollen sie für Hexen und Zauberer sichtbar werden." Mit diesen Worten kauerte sie sich mitten im Raum auf den Boden hinunter und besah sich prüfend die Fugen zwischen den Steinquadern.

Trotz ihres Elends brachte die junge Frau ein winziges Lächeln zustande und sie ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Du siehst traurig aus", bemerkte Luna, als ihre großen grauen Augen wieder zu Hermine wanderten.

Langsam und mit brennender Kehle nickte sie. Luna war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Hermine das tröstliche Gefühl gaben, einfach nur sie selbst sein zu dürfen, ohne sich vor ihrer Reaktion fürchten zu müssen. Also erzählte sie ihr mit bebender Stimme, was vorgefallen war, angefangen von Rons Schikane, bis hin zu Lavenders Niedertracht. Während sie sprach, rollten des Öfteren Schluchzer von ihren Lippen und heiße Tränen von ihren Wangen, doch das blonde Mädchen saß geduldig neben ihr, tätschelte ihre Schulter und lauschte mit gleichmütiger Miene. Als Hermine schließlich geendet hatte, lächelte sie.

„Der Fall ist doch ganz klar."

„Tatsächlich?", schniefte die ältere Hexe und wischte sich über ihre salzigen Wangen.

Luna nickte beschwingt. „Lavender ist eifersüchtig auf dich und versucht, dich bloßzustellen." Zur Antwort erhielt sie ein ungläubiges Schnauben. „Sie weiß, dass Ron dich trotz allem gernhat", fuhr sie fort und kramte ein frisches Taschentuch aus den Tiefen ihres Umhangs hervor. „Nur, weiß sie nicht, dass du ihn nicht ebenso gern hast."

„Habe ich nicht?", fragte sie schwach und nahm das Tuch entgegen.

„Gefühle sind zuweilen rätselhafter als Magie", erwiderte Luna schlicht.

Ob sie wohl Recht hatte? Hermine rief sich jenes Bild von Ron und Lavender nach dem Sieg über Slytherin in Erinnerung, bei dem sie einige Wochen zuvor zusammengebrochen war. Ihr Studium und die Zusatzstunden hatten sie dermaßen vereinnahmt, dass sie jeglichen Gedanken an die beiden zurückgedrängt hatte.

„Du hattest Angst", erriet die Ravenclaw beunruhigenderweise ihre Gedanken, „Angst, dass du deine beiden besten Freunde wegen eines Mädchens verlierst. Das ist vollkommen verständlich, doch deine Aura leuchtet nicht, wenn du Ron ansiehst."

Hermine starrte sie ungläubig an. „Seit wann verstehst du denn etwas von Auramantie?"

Luna zuckte verträumt mit den Schultern. „Meine Mum war zu ihren Lebzeiten eine begnadete Auramantikerin. Alles, was sie wusste, hatte sie einst von Tlachtga Trelawney gelernt."

„Trelawney? Wie in _Sybill Trelawney_?"

„So ist es." Lunas Blick hing verloren an einem Punkt oben an der Decke. „Professor Trelawney ist beinahe so brillant, wie ihre Mutter."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. Auch, wenn es ihr schwerfiel, sich dies einzugestehen, so war ihr Urteil über die zerstreute Lehrerin für Wahrsagen in den vergangenen Jahren womöglich doch ein wenig zu engstirnig gewesen.

„Es gibt bald Abendessen", stellte Luna glücklich fest, „sollen wir hinuntergehen?"

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin mit feuchten Augen an. „Sehr gern."

Als sie sich gemeinsam erhoben und zur Tür schritten, fühlte sich Hermine, als sei ihr eine große Last von der Seele genommen worden.

* * *

Draußen herrschte bereits vollkommene Dunkelheit, als Minerva einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild warf. Die private Weihnachtsparty von Horace Slughorn stand unmittelbar bevor und ebenjener hatte ihr an diesem Morgen huldvoll eröffnet, dass sie sich zu den glücklichen handverlesenen Auserwählten seines erlauchten Kreises zählen durfte.  
Eigentlich stand ihr der Sinn nicht nach Feierlichkeiten, doch als Horace ihr augenzwinkernd zugeflüstert hatte, dass er sogar Besuch von Uagadou°°, der größten und berühmtesten Schule für Zauberei in ganz Afrika, erwartete, hatte Minerva schließlich zugestimmt. Eine solch seltene Gelegenheit, sich mit Kollegen aus Übersee auszutauschen, würde sie sich gewiss nicht entgehen lassen, zumal die Verwandlung zu den bevorzugt gelehrten Disziplinen in Uagadou gehörte.

Während sie ihre Erscheinung noch einmal eingehend musterte, kamen ihr die Worte Hermine Grangers von Horace' erstem Abendessen in den Sinn. Die Aussicht, die jüngere Hexe ebenfalls auf der Feier anzutreffen, stimmte sie zugegebenermaßen nervös.

 _Sie sollten öfter ausgehen. Sie sehen wundervoll aus._

Fahrig nestelte sie an der silbernen Fibel, die den dunkelgrünen Tartan an ihrer rechten Schulter zusammenhielt. Darunter trug sie ein leichtes weißes Leinenhemd und einen bodenlangen Rock in demselben Muster wie das Plaid. Um ihre Taille hielt ein breiter Gürtel das Arrangement zusammen und Minerva musste zugeben, dass sie es vermisst hatte, ihre traditionelle schottische Tracht anzulegen. Heute Abend jedoch war Festgarderobe an der Kleiderordnung und so hatte sie entsprechend reagiert.

Merlin, weshalb machte sie sich eigentlich Sorgen? Sie war zwar bei Weitem keine Zwanzig mehr, doch war sie auch längst noch nicht so betagt, wie sie sich bisweilen fühlte. Und wie kam es, dass sie sich auf einmal so viele Gedanken über ihr Alter machte?  
Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, verstaute ihn in den Tiefen ihrer Gewänder und marschierte ohne einen Blick zurück aus ihren Gemächern.

Es waren nicht nur die Blicke der Portraits, die Minerva auf ihrem Weg in den sechsten Stock hinauf folgten. Als sie die Halle der Treppen erreichte, blieben einige Schüler und sogar die Professoren Vektor und Flitwick auf ihrer vorüberziehenden Treppe stehen, um diesen ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Anblick auf sich wirken zu lassen. Die beherrschte Schottin musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als Septima auf dem Treppenabsatz vor lauter Staunen über ihre Füße stolperte.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie beschwingt, sollte sie wirklich öfter ausgehen.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"  
**** _ **'S ann ort a tha an fhaochag**_ **: gälisch für "Sie sind ganz schön frech!"  
°Schlibbriger Summlinger: bisher ist kein Tierwesen unter diesem Namen bekannt.  
°°Uagadou: Zauberschule in Afrika, bekannt für ihre ausschließlich zauberstablose Magie. Würdige Schüler werden auf einzigartige Weise mittels Traumboten ausgewählt. Weitere Informationen: siehe Pottermore.**


	8. Festtagsstimmung: Teil 1

**A/N: Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!**

 **Ich entschuldige mich für den doch recht langen Hiatus in dieser Geschichte, doch ich war studientechnisch sehr ausgelastet. Ab sofort wird es jedoch wieder häufigere Updates geben.**

 **Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 8 - Festtagsstimmung: Teil 1**

Als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin den Korridor zum Büro des Gastgebers erreichte, drangen ihr bereits Gelächter und angeregtes Stimmengewirr entgegen, untermalt von gedämpfter Musik. Die Tür zu Horace' Büro stand weit offen und heraus fiel ein sanfter rötlicher Schimmer, lediglich durchbrochen vom Flackern zahlreicher Schatten. Minerva passierte eine Handvoll festlich gewandeter Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht zu ihrer Schülerschaft zählte, mit einem höflichen Nicken, holte tief Luft und trat ein.

Sofort stürmte eine Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Eindrücke auf die Hexe ein. Das Büro war auf magische Weise vergrößert worden, um die beachtliche Anzahl von Gästen aufnehmen zu können. Jedes Fleckchen der steinernen Mauern war mit schimmernden Wandbehängen überspannt worden und auch unter der Decke wölbte sich ein seidener Baldachin. Zu ihrer Linken webte ein Grüppchen von Sängern und Kammermusikern einen farbenprächtigen Klangteppich, der sich mit dem wabernden Pfeifenrauch aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke verband und sich wie eine schwere Decke über ihre Sinne legte. Das matte Leuchten der roten Sphären über den Köpfen der Versammelten sowie die ausgelassene Stimmung taten ihr Übriges, um eine Atmosphäre wie aus den Fünfzigerjahren entstehen zu lassen, jener Zeit, als Minerva selbst noch jung und unbedarft gewesen war. Bei der aufkeimenden Erinnerung spürte sie eine längst vergessen geglaubte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Gerade, als der Schottin die ersten Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung kamen, hörte sie über die allgemeine Geräuschkulisse hinweg ihren Namen.

„Minerva!"

Einen Augenblick später kam der Gastgeber persönlich mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und streckte ihr leutselig die Hände entgegen. Er trug eine elegante, schiefergraue Weste und darüber einen reich bestickten, blassgoldenen Umhang und Minerva musste sich erstaunt eingestehen, dass sie Horace' Geschmack in Sachen Mode offenbar seit jeher unterschätzt hatte.

„Welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen, Teuerste!", dröhnte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, nahm einem der vorbeischwebenden Tabletts schwungvoll einen Kelch mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit ab und hätte um ein Haar den Hauselfen darunter aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. „Sie sehen fabelhaft aus! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, ich muss Ihnen unbedingt jemanden vorstellen!"

Minerva konnte das Getränk gerade noch sicher in Empfang nehmen, als sie auch schon eine Hand an ihrem Kreuz spürte, die sie zielsicher durch die Menge dirigierte, vorbei an plaudernden Hexen und Zauberern, geschäftigen Hauselfen und sogar einem gelangweilt wirkenden Vampir, bis sie vor der einzigen Lücke in der verschleierten Pracht stehen blieben, in der ein munteres Kaminfeuer prasselte. Dort stand eine hochgewachsene, dunkelhäutige Hexe, die in einen seegrün gemusterten Kaftan gewandet war und interessiert den Gesprächen umstehender Gäste lauschte. Zahlreiche dünne Silberringe zierten ihre Ohrmuscheln und Nasenflügel, und obwohl Minerva jeglichem Körperschmuck wenig Begeisterung entgegenbrachte, so musste sie zugeben, dass sie dieser Frau doch recht gut standen.

„Darf ich bekannt machen", ergriff Horace abermals das Wort und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Unbekannten auf sich, „Profesa* Motshegetsi Azima, Lehrerin für elementare Magie an der Uagadou-Zauberschule in Uganda. Motshegetsi, das ist Professor Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Professor Azima", sagte Minerva mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während sich die beiden Frauen die Hände schüttelten, „Horace hat bereits in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen gesprochen."

Als sie die Haut der Anderen berührte, spürte Minerva überrascht das Kribbeln von Magie auf ihren Fingern.

Azimas herzförmiges Gesicht teilte sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
„Die Freude besteht ganz meinerseits, _wangu wapenzi_ **", erwiderte sie mit vollem, fremdartigem Akzent, ihr aufmerksamer Bick wanderte über Minervas Erscheinung. „Das ist ein wirklich zauberhaftes Gewand. Ich bin noch nie einer leibhaftigen Schottin begegnet!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Slughorn musste einsehen, dass seine Anwesenheit keineswegs vonnöten war; die beiden Hexen waren bereits in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft und tauschten sich über die magischen Disziplinen ihrer jeweiligen Institution aus, als er schließlich schmollend von dannen zog, um sich um seine übrigen Gäste zu kümmern.

* * *

„Granger! Hörst du mir auch zu?"

Als Hermine aufblickte, hatte McLaggen beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf sie herab.

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete sie halbherzig und schielte sehnsüchtig zwischen den munter plaudernden Gestalten hindurch zur Tür.

Die Beiden waren erst vor knapp zehn Minuten auf Slughorns Party eingetroffen, doch Hermine kam es vor, als sei bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Cormac redete einfach unablässig; wäre sein Geschwätz wenigstens auch nur halb so gehaltvoll wie Hagrids Hühnersuppe gewesen, hätte sie sich möglicherweise zu einer höflicheren Reaktion herabgelassen, doch stattdessen stand sie nun mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos neben der Tür und nippte an ihrem Himbeerpunsch, während McLaggen in einem fort über seine zahlreichen Vorzüge schwadronierte.

Immer wieder reckte Hermine den Hals, doch Harry und dessen Verabredung Luna waren noch nirgends zu sehen. Merlin, vielleicht hätte sie sich wirklich etwas anderes einfallen lassen sollen, um es Ron für seine Gemeinheiten heimzuzahlen...

Ihr umherschweifender Blick blieb an zwei Gestalten vor dem Kamin hängen und sie verschluckte sich heftig an ihrer Erfrischung. Cormac unterbrach seinen Sermon über seine Qualitäten im Quidditch und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über seine blasierte Miene.

„Ich weiß – ich kann manchmal selbst kaum glauben, was für ein Teufelskerl ich bin!", seufzte er kopfschüttelnd, während Hermine hustend und mit tränenden Augen in ihrer Tasche nach einem Tuch kramte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zeigte McLaggen unerwartet einen Funken Feingefühl, indem er bereitwillig losmarschierte, um seiner Begleitung eine Serviette zu holen.

Als Hermine wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam, hob sie abermals den Blick und starrte zu der hochgewachsenen Hexe am Kamin hinüber, die in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung mit einer Unbekannten vertieft war. Jetzt, da Hermine ihre Mentorin bemerkt hatte, schien es ihr nahezu unmöglich, ihr Augenmerk wieder abzuwenden.

 _Guter Gott, sie sieht einfach atemberaubend aus!_

Hermine beobachtete, wie Professor McGonagall ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und ein gedämpftes Lachen ausstieß, und sie spürte, wie ihre ohnehin schon gereizte Kehle zunehmend versandete.

Die fremdländische Hexe, die neben der Schottin stand, schien sich in deren Gegenwart prächtig zu amüsieren. Des Öfteren nickte und lachte sie herzhaft und gerade in diesem Moment streckte sie ihre kräftigen Hände aus und ergriff die freie Hand ihres Gegenübers.  
Ein Funken von Eifersucht glomm in Hermines Magengrube auf, als sich die Fremde vorbeugte und mit einem Zeigefinger ausgiebig über die annektierte Handfläche fuhr, ehe sie sie wieder freigab. Das ungehaltene Schnauben der jungen Frau ging zwar in Musik und Gelächter unter, doch just in diesem Moment wandte ihre Professorin den Kopf und sah herüber, direkt in ihre Augen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Puls in gefährliche Höhen schnellte, und wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen bemerkbar machte, doch sie brachte es eben noch fertig, das Lächeln der Hexe zu erwidern. Diese bedeutete Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken, näherzutreten, doch gerade als sie sich stockend in Bewegung setzte, tauchte plötzlich die massige Gestalt McLaggens unmittelbar vor ihr auf.

„Heute ist dein Glückstag, Granger", sagte Cormac mit einem höchst unangenehmen Grinsen und wies mit einer Hand über ihre Köpfe. Verdattert folgte Hermine seiner Geste und zog hörbar die Luft ein. Hatte sie bisher geglaubt, den schlimmsten Tücken des heutigen Tages bereits entronnen zu sein, so wurde sie in diesem Moment eines Besseren belehrt.

* * *

Minerva hatte gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln den Wink eines Zauberstabs wahrnehmen können, der diese – äußerst schludrig kreierten – Misteln heraufbeschworen hatte. Plötzlich bereitete es ihr große Mühe, Azimas eifrigen Ausführungen über die verschiedenen Kraftlinien auf ihren Handflächen zu lauschen; alles, was sie in diesem Moment wahrnahm, waren die kräftigen Finger, die das Gesicht der jungen Hexe umfingen, die wie angewurzelt dastand. Der irrationale Impuls, diesem hinterhältigen Knilch namens McLaggen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, war mächtiger denn je, während sie angestrengt versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu lenken.

 _Ruhig Blut, cailleach°, das Liebesleben deiner Schüler hat dich nicht zu interessieren!_

Doch obwohl sie ihr Möglichstes tat, so konnte sich Minerva ihrer Missgunst dem jungen Gryffindor gegenüber nicht erwehren, der dort drüben unter dem Mistelzweig in Begriff war, etwas zu tun, von dem sie bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie es missbilligen würde. Doch allein die Vorstellung, wie dieser ungehobelte Bursche Hand an ihre liebste Schülerin legte, brachte das Temperament der Schottin in Wallung.

Als der junge McLaggen Hermine zu sich heranzog, formte sich der Zauber in Minervas Gedanken wie von selbst und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, war er bereits Realität geworden. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie, wie Cormac mitten in der Bewegung einfror und erstarrte. Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, doch dann kam plötzlich Leben in die junge Hexe, die er umklammert hielt; hastig tauchte sie unter seinen Händen hindurch und schob sich durch die versammelten Gäste aus Minervas Blickfeld.

Mit einem unterschwelligen Gefühl des Triumphs löste die Hexe den Fluch und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als der Unselige wild in alle Richtungen stierte, bevor er sich schwankend in die falsche Richtung davonmachte.

* * *

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später aus dem warmen und lärmigen Büro trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, wurde sie von wohltuender Stille empfangen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und lehnte sich gegen die kalte, steinerne Wand des Korridors, der, in silbernes Mondlicht getaucht, nahezu verlassen dalag.

Sie war in den vergangenen zwanzig Minuten so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Kopf einzuziehen, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, sich mit Harry und Luna zu unterhalten, die seit ihrer Ankunft Hermines Versteckspiel mit McLaggen halb belustigt, halb mitleidig verfolgten. Als Cormac sie schließlich bei ihren Freunden entdeckt hatte, kam die junge Hexe zu dem Schluss, dass ein taktischer Rückzug einstweilen die wohl klügste Entscheidung wäre, und entschuldigte sich eilig.

Hier draußen, in der nächtlichen Abgeschiedenheit des Schlosses, erschienen ihr die Geschehnisse von Slughorns Party seltsam unwirklich. Hermine hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass McLaggen unter dem Mistelzweig verhext worden war; mangelndes Selbstvertrauen mochte wohl kaum der Grund für sein Zögern gewesen sein. Nur zu gern hätte sie gewusst, bei wem sie sich für ihre Ehrenrettung hätte bedanken können.

Ihre Überlegungen wirbelten noch immer ungeordnet durch ihren Kopf, als der mondbeschienene Fußboden, den sie mit glasigem Blick anstarrte, von einem Schatten verdunkelt wurde. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und blickte auf, nur, um abrupt zurückzuzucken und sich die bloßen Ellbogen schmerzhaft am rauen Stein zu stoßen.

Direkt vor ihr ragte eine hagere Gestalt im Mondlicht auf, deren hohlwangige, ausgemergelte Gesichtszüge in scharfem Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Gewändern hervorstachen. Silbrig glänzendes Haar fiel in langen Strähnen über gebeugte Schultern und ein Paar glühender, roter Augen, die unverwandt auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet waren. Hermine stand eng an die Wand gepresst da und spürte mit Schrecken, wie eine feuchte Wärme über ihren linken Ellbogen perlte. Die bleichen Lippen des Mannes kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern gefror, als er zwei spitze Reißzähne entblößte. Seine Nüstern blähten sich, als er geräuschvoll die Luft um die junge Frau inhalierte, welche bereits genug über ihn und seinesgleichen gelesen hatte, um den Ernst der Lage erkennen zu können.

„Sei gegrüßt, schönes Kind."

Während Sanguini nähertrat, verfluchte Hermine im Stillen den Stern, unter dem der heutige Abend stand. Von allen Gästen, denen sie hier draußen hätte begegnen können, war sie ausgerechnet an den Vampir geraten.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*Profesa : Swahili für "Professor"; neben Englisch ist Swahili ("Suaheli") Amtssprache in Uganda.  
**** _ **wangu wapenzi**_ **: Swahili für "Liebes", "meine Liebe" als freundlich-distanzierte Anrede.  
°** _ **cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Dame", "altes Mädchen"**


	9. Festtagsstimmung: Teil 2

**A/N: Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben,**

 **weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 9 - Festtagsstimmung: Teil 2**

Hermine wagte es kaum zu atmen, während sie dem fiebrigen Starren des Mannes standhielt.

„Guten Abend", erwiderte sie so selbstbewusst, wie sie konnte, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass der Vampir das verräterische Trommeln ihres Herzens wahrnehmen konnte.

„Nur ein Narr bringt sich an einem Abend wie diesem um die Gegenwart eines so reizenden Wesens", schnurrte Sanguini, dessen dunkle, schmeichelnde Stimme der jungen Hexe heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Erlaube mir, nicht dieselbe Torheit zu begehen und dir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Furcht drohte Hermines Vernunft zu überfluten, doch sie wusste genau, dass ein falsches Wort oder eine unbedachte Bewegung über ihr künftiges Schicksal entscheiden konnten.  
Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich, um Sanguinis Blick von ihrer entblößten Halsschlagader abzulenken, und bereute einmal mehr ihre Entscheidung, sich an diesem Abend für ein ärmelloses Tüllkleid entschieden zu haben.

„Das ist wirklich aufmerksam von Ihnen", sagte sie bemüht beiläufig, doch ihre Stimme klang ein wenig höher als gewöhnlich, „aber man wird sie gewiss auf der Feier vermissen. Ich wollte ohnehin gerade zu Bett gehen, also –"

„ – werde ich dir selbstverständlich Geleit geben", beendete der Vampir ihren Satz, lächelnd, doch mit einem beunruhigenden Unterton in der Stimme, und bot ihr einen samtumspannten Arm an. „Nichts wäre mir ein erfreulicherer Zeitvertreib."

Blanke Panik erfasste Hermine, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Zauberstab unter der ersten Stoffschicht ihres Kleides nie rechtzeitig erreichen würde; Vampire waren für ihre übermenschlichen Reflexe bekannt und zudem aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung gefürchtet. Und so ließ sie sich, wenngleich all ihre Instinkte rebellierten, langsam den Korridor entlang davon bugsieren.

* * *

Mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung mit ihrer Kollegin Aurora Sinistra, die sich zu Minerva und Professor Azima gesellt hatte, hielt die Schottin inne, als jemand die Tür zum Büro öffnete und ein Schwall kühler Luft in den Raum stömte. Ihr aufgrund ihrer animagischen Natur hochsensibler Geruchssinn reagierte sofort auf die ansteigende Pheromonkonzentration in der Luft und versetzte sie in höchste Alarmbereitschaft.

Die Botenstoffe, die von draußen hereindrangen, waren eindeutig vampirisch.

„Die Damen, entschuldigen Sie mich", stieß die Hexe hervor und wirbelte herum, ihr stechender Blick huschte gewandt über die Gästeschar. Sekunden später marschierte sie auch schon auf einen bebrillten Zauberer mit braun gemusterter Smokingjacke und Oberlippenbart zu, der am Buffet neben der Eingangstür gerade lautstark mit Slughorn anstieß. Eldred Worple hatte seinerzeit zu Horace' absoluten Lieblingen gehört und Minerva wusste sehr wohl, wen er am heutigen Abend auf diese Feier mitgebracht hatte.

„Mr. Worple", grüßte Minerva kurz angebunden und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Erwiderung, „verzeihen Sie die Störung, doch könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise verraten, wo sich Ihr Freund Sanguini derzeit aufhält?"

Worple blinzelte sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an, ehe er sich beflissen in die Brust warf.  
„Wenn es um meine Abhandlungen in ‚Blutsbrüder: Mein Leben unter Vampiren' geht, so bin ich sicher, dass ich Ihnen gleichermaßen – "

„Verbindlichsten Dank, doch es genügt mir, lediglich zu erfahren, wo er gerade steckt", entgegnete die Schottin mit wachsender Ungeduld und überging das entrüstete Räuspern ihres Kollegen.

„Soweit ich weiß, wollte er kurz ein wenig frische Luft schnappen", sagte Worple mit leicht schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck und widmete sich wieder seinem Goldlackwasser.

Als die Bürotür erneut aufschwang, traf die metallische Nuance des Luftstroms Minerva wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Als sie zudem eine zweite, unverkennbare Geruchssignatur wahrnahm, zog sich ihr Innerstes mit einem furchtbar flauen Gefühl zusammen.

„Darauf würde ich wetten", knurrte sie, während sie sich auch schon in Bewegung setzte und mit wehendem Plaid aus dem Büro eilte.

* * *

Als sie den Korridor im siebten Stock erreicht hatten, war die Anspannung zwischen Hermine und Sanguini auf ein unerträgliches Maß angestiegen. Die junge Hexe konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Arm, der sie noch immer führte, krampfartig zusammenzogen und die Schritte des Mannes kürzer und kürzer wurden.

„I-ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Sanguini", stieß Hermine atemlos hervor, als sie schließlich neben einem schmalen Alkoven mit einer Ritterrüstung stehen blieben, „Sie haben sich bereits mehr Umstände als nötig – "

Die Wucht des Aufpralls presste sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen, als eine unterkühlte Hand plötzlich ihren Hals umklammerte und sie mühelos gegen die Wand des Erkers presste. Keuchend und mit tränenden Augen kämpfte sie gegen Sanguinis eisernen Griff, der sie ungerührt an Ort und Stelle fixiert hielt und sich langsam zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

„Sage mir, Mädchen", hauchte er bebend, seine Pupillen zu tiefschwarzen Abgründen erweitert, „weshalb sind die Menschen so grausam? Ihr wisst um unsere Schwäche und dennoch", seine Stimme wurde höher und nahm einen flehenden Unterton an, „dennoch lasst ihr uns in unserem Elend dahinsiechen wie Tiere."

Mit der freien Hand tastete er nach Hermines Arm und zog ihren blutenden Ellbogen zu sich heran, wobei er ihren Widerstand aus flackernden Augen heraus beobachtete.

„Verdammt will ich sein", wimmerte er, bettelnd, wie ein kleines Kind, „ich habe lange genug ausgeharrt!"

Hermines unscharfer Blick war auf die Lippen des Mannes geheftet, die sich zu einer scheußlichen, fangzähnigen Grimasse verzogen, während er mit geblähten Nasenflügeln den Geruch ihres Blutes in sich aufnahm. Blindes Grauen erfüllte sie, als er sich vorbeugte und ihre Halsschlagader ins Visier nahm.

Merlin, wie zur Hölle sollte sie sich nur aus diesem Schlamassel herauswinden?

„Ich verspreche dir", flüsterte er voll unterdrückter Vorfreude, sein beißender Atem strich über Hermines Hals, „es wird beinahe überhaupt nicht wehtun."

Hermine hielt den Atem an, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und wappnete sich gegen das Unvermeidliche, doch im selben Augenblick ertönte ein lauter Knall und Sanguinis klauenartige Fingernägel gruben sich brennend in ihre Haut, als seine Hand abrupt von ihrem Hals fortgerissen wurde. Röchelnd und mit einer Hand an ihrer stechenden Kehle erhaschte sie einen Blick auf den Vampir, der in einem glühenden Wirbel aus scharlachroten Funken rücklings zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass man Ihre Asche noch meilenweit gegen den Wind riechen wird, wenn Sie noch einmal Hand an eine Schülerin legen!"

Mitten im Korridor stand, mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab und einem Blick, der beinahe gleichermaßen Funken versprühte, Professor McGonagall, die das Durcheinander aus Gliedmaßen und Stoff zu ihren Füßen mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu anstarrte. Einzelne Strähnen schwarzen Haares hatten sich aus ihrem eleganten Haarknoten gelöst, die in ihrer machtvollen magischen Aura um ihr Gesicht herumtanzten, und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Temperatur um sie herum merklich gestiegen war. In ihren vor Magie knisternden Gewändern, ihrer kämpferischen Haltung und ihrem lodernden Zorn glich Minerva ganz der griechischen Gottheit, der sie ihren Namen verdankte; ungeheuer schön und furchteinflößend zugleich.

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Knäuel aus Vampir zurück, das sich allmählich wieder zu regen begann. Mit zitternden Fingern suchte sie nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und hielt ihn schützend vor sich, während sie mit der anderen Hand die feuchten Blessuren an ihrem Hals befühlte.

„Sie sollten sich schämen, die Gastfreundschaft unseres Hauses derart respektlos auszunutzen", fuhr Professor McGonagall den sichtlich mitgenommenen Sanguini mit scharfkantiger Verachtung an, der sich soeben schwankend auf die Beine kämpfte; seine angesengten Roben sonderten feine Rauchfäden ab und sein eingefallenes Gesicht war vor Wut und Scham in einer beinahe lebhaften Farbe angelaufen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen exakt zehn Minuten, um diesen Grund und Boden zu verlassen, ehe ich Sie eigenhändig aus dem Schloss entferne; sollten Sie es dennoch unterlassen, so werde ich es erfahren. Seien Sie zudem versichert, dass Ihr Handeln Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird. Und nun", die Stimme der Schottin wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Knurren, „gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"

* * *

Mit grimmiger Miene beobachtete Minerva, wie sich der angeschlagene Vampir hastig entfernte und am Ende des Ganges verschwand, ehe sie sich Hermine zuwandte. Ihr Ärger schlug jäh in Besorgnis um, als sie sah, dass die junge Frau auf dem Boden zusammengesunken war. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie sie erreicht, ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken und inspizierte sorgfältig die blutigen Striemen, die sich quer über Hermines Hals zogen. Dort waren zudem einige Schwellungen zu erkennen, die sicherlich den einen oder anderen Bluterguss bilden würden, doch zur Erleichterung der Schottin schien ihre Schülerin keine ernsteren Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben.

Als sich schließlich ihre Blicke trafen, beschleunigte sich Minervas Puls; in den wässrigen braunen Augen der jungen Hexe glühte eine Mischung aus Schrecken, Erleichterung und etwas, wovon sie bereits einen Augenblick später nicht mehr gänzlich überzeugt war, es tatsächlich gesehen zu haben. Doch plötzlich beugte sich Hermine vor, schlang beide Arme um die erstarrte Hexe und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Minervas Plaid. Ein ersticktes Krächzen, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Dank aufwies, drang an ihre Ohren und entgegen jeglicher Vernunft, die sie in diesem Moment hätte aufbringen müssen, schloss sie die junge Frau ihrerseits in die Arme. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie still in dieser Position verharrten.

Mit hämmerndem Herzen strich Minerva über Hermines störrisches Haar, Hitze strömte durch ihren Körper und beschlug ihre Wangen, ehe sie schließlich ihre aufkeimenden, verwirrenden Gedanken zurückdrängte und ihr Gegenüber sanft von sich schob.

„Können Sie aufstehen, _caile_ *?"

Hermine nickte zaghaft und ließ zu, dass die ältere Hexe ihr behutsam den Zauberstab abnahm und ihn zusammen mit dem eigenen in ihren Gewändern verstaute, ehe sie ihr schließlich auf die Beine half.

„Kommen Sie", murmelte Minerva mit weicher Stimme und legte einen Arm um Hermines Taille, um sie zu stützen, während sie den Korridor entlang davongingen, „lassen Sie uns das in Ordnung bringen."

* * *

Der Abend von Slughorns Weihnachtsparty sollte Hermine aus mehreren Gründen noch lange Zeit im Gedächtnis bleiben. Zum einen war sie sicher, dass dem Fauxpas mit Cormac McLaggen unter dem Mistelzweig gewiss noch ein Nachspiel folgen würde; eher würde sich der Bursche freiwillig vom Besen stürzen, als seinen verletzten Stolz einfach hinunterzuschlucken. Zudem führte ihr ihre traktierte Kehle noch gelegentlich ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Vampir Sanguini vor Augen, welches sie letztendlich dazu veranlasst hatte, von Professor McGonagall in deren Büro verarztet zu werden.

 _Minerva._

Die temperamentvolle Schottin hatte der jungen Frau jenen Abend nahezu unvergesslich werden lassen. Mit geübten magischen Handgriffen hatte sie Hermines Wunden versorgt, ihr eine Tasse Tee zubereitet und ihr anschließend eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Seitdem wusste die junge Frau nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand.

Immer wieder blühten in ihr Erinnerungen an lange, schlanke Finger auf, die sacht über ihre verletzte Haut an Hals und Ellbogen strichen und nichts als prickelnde Wärme zurückließen, an sanfte grüne Augen, die sie mitfühlend beobachteten und nach Anzeichen von Unbehagen suchten, und nicht zuletzt an den simplen und doch tiefgreifenden Moment, den sie zuvor auf dem steinernen Boden eines Korridors geteilt hatten. Hermine wusste, dass sich in derartigen Gedanken zu verlieren töricht, dass ihr beschleunigter Herzschlag dabei alles andere als zulässig war; und doch gewahrte sie, dass in ihrem Inneren etwas vor sich ging, dem sie weder ausweichen, noch Einhalt gebieten konnte.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"**


	10. Ein Buch in falschen Händen

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit melde ich mich - endlich! - wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück!**

 **Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle erst einmal aufrichtig bei Euch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat; in den vergangenen Monaten haben meine Lebens-, Wohn- und Studiensituation einige grundlegende Veränderungen durchgemacht, weshalb ich es einfach nicht geschafft habe, etwas zu Papier zu bringen. Nun, da sich mein Alltag wieder in geordneten Bahnen bewegt, habe ich wieder häufigere Updates in Planung.**

 **Ich hoffe, dass sich der/die Eine oder Andere von Euch vielleicht noch an diese Geschichte erinnert und wieder einmal hereinschaut; ich würde mich freuen. :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 10 - Ein Buch in falschen Händen**

Die Feiertage glitten in behaglicher, wenn auch wachsamer Stille dahin. Noch immer galt es, herauszufinden, wer sich hinter dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade verbarg und wem darüber hinaus jenes verzauberte Halsband tatsächlich überbracht werden sollte. Da jedoch die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen ihre Ferien zuhause bei ihren Familien verbrachten und das Schloss somit nahezu verlassen dalag, hatte sich die Atmosphäre ein wenig entspannt.  
All ihren Plänen zum Trotz kehrte Hermine über die Weihnachtsferien nicht nach London zu ihren Eltern zurück. Mr. und Mrs. Granger hatten, obgleich zunächst verwundert, die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter klaglos hingenommen; sie wussten, dass Hermine ihnen die Hintergründe ihres Handelns vorenthalten musste, und sie waren umsichtig genug, nicht danach zu fragen.

Abgesehen von der Rückkehr des Unnennbaren und den damit verbundenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gab es jedoch noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Hermine es vorzog, in Hogwarts zu bleiben; allerdings war sie noch nicht bereit, diesen auszusprechen, geschweige denn, ihn einer weiteren Menschenseele anzuvertrauen. Der angenehme Umstand, dass der Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen bis auf Hermine selbst restlos verlassen war, gewährte ihr endlos lange Stunden ungestörter Kontemplation.  
Die bloße Erinnerung an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Minerva McGonagall genügte, um Hermines für gewöhnlich akribisch geordnete Gedankenwelt in heilloses Chaos zu stürzen und sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein beschäftigt zu halten.

Wieder und wieder ließ sie im Geiste die vergangenen Wochen wiederaufleben, wobei sich Vernunft und Affekt einen unerbittlichen Ringkampf lieferten. Halb verängstigt, halb fasziniert fand sie sich mit immer neuen Eindrücken und Empfindungen konfrontiert, von denen sie bisher allenfalls in diesen übertrieben kitschigen Liebesromanen gelesen hatte, die ihre Mutter ihr regelmäßig zu Weihnachten schenkte. Bisher hatte sie die zähflüssigen, vor theatralischer Wehmut triefenden Wälzer mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Belustigung durchgeblättert und jedes Mal über das abwegige Gebaren der Protagonisten den Kopf geschüttelt. Nun jedoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass an dem, was sie für das Produkt unrealistischer Vorstellungen und überzogener Fantasien gehalten hatte, möglicherweise doch etwas dran war.  
Hatte sie zuvor geglaubt, noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch nur annähernd Ähnliches für Ron empfunden zu haben, so musste sie nun über ihre eigene Begriffsstutzigkeit den Kopf schütteln. Verglichen mit der wärmenden Zuneigung, die um ihr Herz plätscherte, wenn sie ihren Freund erblickte, entfesselte der Anblick der schottischen Hexe eine regelrechte Sturmflut in ihrem Inneren.

Merlin, hatte sie sich etwa tatsächlich verliebt? Noch dazu in eine Hexe, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihre Lehrerin war?

Obwohl Hermine die Möglichkeit, ihr Herz einmal an eine andere Frau zu verlieren, bisher nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, fürchtete sie sich nicht vor dieser Erkenntnis. Doch sie war keineswegs eine Närrin und wusste, dass sie, sofern sie nicht Acht gab, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern vor allen Dingen auch ihre Professorin in eine äußerst prekäre Lage bringen konnte. Und obwohl es ihr mit jedem verstreichenden Tag schwerer fiel, ihre Konzentration auf etwas anderes zu lenken als ein Paar funkelnder grüner Augen, schwor sie sich, die Integrität ihres Vertrauensverhältnisses um keinen Preis zu gefährden.

* * *

Die Tatsache, dass nicht alle Schüler über Weihnachten aus dem Schoß der Schule geflohen waren, stimmte Minerva angenehm überrascht. Angesichts der jüngsten Vorkommnisse entschieden sich immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer dazu, ihre Kinder aus Hogwarts fortzuholen; eine Maßnahme, die Minerva durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Dennoch stellte das Schloss einen der sichersten, wenn nicht sogar den einzigen sicheren Ort Großbritanniens dar, sodass ihre Sorge dieser Tage ganz besonders all jenen jungen Hexen und Zauberern außerhalb der Mauern galt.

Auch Hermine befand sich unter den verbliebenen Schlossbewohnern, wie die Schottin eines Nachmittags auf einem Botengang in die Bibliothek erfreut feststellte. Sie fand die junge Frau am Eingang zum Lesesaal, wo sie gerade versuchte, die schweren Flügeltüren zu öffnen und dabei einen ansehnlichen Stoß Bücher zu balancieren. Gerade, als der Stapel anfing, bedenklich zu schwanken und zu rutschen, streckte Minerva ihren magischen Willen aus und bewahrte Hermines Last vor dem Fall. Ein Paar verwirrt dreinblickende braune Augen kamen hinter den aufgetürmten Schriften zum Vorschein und ein erfreutes Lächeln leuchtete in Minervas Richtung.

„Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, doch allmählich wird mir Ihr stetes Erscheinen zur rechten Zeit ein wenig unheimlich, Professor."

„Da Sie den Ärger beinahe genauso erfolgreich anziehen wie Potter, halte ich es für sinnvoll, in Form zu bleiben", erwiderte die ältere Hexe mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, während sie die Tore aufschob und Hermine den Vortritt ließ. Die staubige Luft, die zwischen den schier endlosen Regalreihen hing, empfing die beiden Frauen mit nahezu allumfassender Stille; sogar der Klang ihrer Schritte auf dem Steinboden erstarb kraftlos unter ihren Füßen, gedämpft durch die Stillezauber, die sich bis unter die hohen Gewölbedecken spannten.

„Ich bin überrascht, Sie hier anzutreffen, _caile_ *", murmelte Minerva mit gedämpfter Stimme in Hermines Ohr, während sie in die labyrinthischen Gänge zwischen den Bücherregalen eintauchten. „Hatten Sie nicht die Absicht, Ihren Eltern in London einen Besuch abzustatten?"

„Ich bin mit ihnen übereingekommen, dass es für uns alle am sichersten ist, wenn ich hierbleibe", erklärte die junge Frau achselzuckend, wobei sie sich ihrerseits zu der anderen Hexe hinüberlehnte, um möglichst leise sprechen zu können. Beide wussten sehr wohl um das schier übersinnliche Gehör der energischen Bibliothekarin Irma Pince und waren keineswegs erpicht auf eine Maßregelung.

„Zudem habe ich hier einfach viel mehr Möglichkeiten, unsere Zusatzstunden zu verinnerlichen", fügte Hermine leicht errötend hinzu, was der Schottin zugegebenermaßen mehr Freude bereitete, als ihr zu Gesicht stehen sollte.

„Mein Studierzimmer steht Ihnen auch über die Ferientage zur Verfügung", konstatierte Minerva, während sie zusah, wie ihr Schützling auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg durch die überladenen Regalbretter mal hier und mal dort anhielt, um ein Buch zurückzustellen. Hermines strahlendes Lächeln ließ Minervas Herz unwillkürlich höher schlagen, doch gerade, als die junge Hexe den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, bog direkt vor ihnen die hagere Gestalt von Madam Pince um die Ecke, die sie mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Lippen musterte.

„Irma", setzte Minerva rasch an, ehe die gestrenge Frau zu einem Tadel ausholen konnte, und setzte ihr einnehmendstes Lächeln auf, „ich wollte Sie gerade aufsuchen, Verehrteste. Albus schickt mich, um seine Bestellung aus London für ihn abzuholen."

Madam Pince beäugte die Schottin einen Moment lang, doch dann nickte sie höflich. „Selbstverständlich, Minerva. Einen Augenblick bitte."

Die beiden verbliebenen Hexen tauschten einen gespielt schuldbewussten Blick, während die Bibliothekarin davonrauschte.

* * *

„Was hielten Sie von einer Tasse Tee, später in meinem Büro?", fragte die ältere Hexe mit gedämpfter Stimme, als Madam Pince schließlich außer Hörweite war, woraufhin Hermine beinahe das letzte Buch ihrer Ausleihe hätte fallen lassen.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Professor", entgegnete sie hastig, stopfte den Folianten in das nächstbeste Regalfach, ohne auf den vibrierenden Protest des Buches zu achten und betete, ihre brennenden Wangen mögen sie nicht verraten. Die Augen der Schottin funkelten amüsiert, wurden jedoch wieder ernst, sobald Madam Pince mit einem stattlichen Paket im Schlepptau zu ihnen zurückkehrte.

„Hier ist es", sagte die Hexe geschäftsmäßig und dirigierte das Bündel mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs zwischen sich und Professor McGonagall. „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mir den Empfang des Buches zu quittieren..."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs beschwor die Hexe einen Bogen Pergament herauf und reichte ihn an ihr Gegenüber weiter. Hermine beobachtete interessiert, wie ihre Mentorin ihrerseits einen prächtigen Adlerfederkiel mitten aus der Luft sprießen ließ und schwungvoll ihren Namenszug an das Ende des Dokuments setzte.

„Verbindlichsten Dank, Irma."

„Nichts zu danken, Minerva. Ich werde noch das Schulsiegel anbringen, dann können Sie es direkt mitnehmen."

Mit diesen Worten zog die Bibliothekarin einen aufwendig gearbeiteten hölzernen Stempel aus den Untiefen ihrer Gewänder und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs das braune Einwickelpapier des Buches verschwinden. Zum Vorschein kam ein atemberaubend schönes Exemplar, eingeschlagen in kadettenblauen Samt, dessen Klausur an den Ecken mit feinblättrigem Messing beschlagen war. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen die drei Hexen das Buch in ehrfürchtiger Bewunderung betrachteten, ehe Madam Pince schließlich eine Hand nach dem Folianten ausstreckte.

„Treten Sie ruhig näher, Mädchen", gebot sie großzügig und winkte Hermine zu sich heran, während sie mit den Fingern sachte über den fantasievoll gearbeiteten Einband strich und die Verschlussschnallen löste. „Eine Rarität wie diese bekommt man nicht jeden Tag zu Gesicht."

Als Hermine neben der dünnen, dunkelhaarigen Frau stand, musste sie sich beeindruckt eingestehen, dass sie noch niemals zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gesehen hatte. Mit angehaltenem Atem malte sie sich bereits die prächtigsten Goldlettern und kunstvollsten Initialen aus, als Professor McGonagalls scharfer Tonfall sie heftig zusammenzucken ließ.

„Halt, warten Sie!"

Eine Hand packte sie am Arm und riss sie nach hinten, doch es war zu spät; Madam Pince hatte den Buchdeckel bereits aufgeschlagen und einen Moment später brach mit einem Mal die leibhaftige Hölle über sie herein.

* * *

Minerva schaffte es gerade noch, den Körper der jungen Hexe mit ihrem eigenen abzuschirmen, bevor ein mächtiger Knall die Stillezauber durchbrach und den Saal erschütterte. Wie in Trance sahen sie zu, wie Madam Pince von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasst und mit einem gellenden Aufschrei rücklings durch die Luft geschleudert wurde; ein heißer, feuriger Odem drang aus den wild flatternden Seiten des aufgeschlagenen Buches und fegte alles auf der ihm zugewandten Seite in einem Wirbel aus purpurnem Feuer und Pergament hinfort. Hitze flimmerte auf ihrer Haut, als die beiden Hexen im Rücken des Buches zum Leben erwachten und hektisch an ihren Zauberstäben rissen.

„ _Arresto momentum!_ **"

Die Zauberformel drang einstimmig durch den Schleier aus knisternden Flammen und funkelndem Staub und entfaltete seine doppelte Wirkung in Sekundenschnelle. Zwischen den ächzenden Regalreihen, in einem glühend hellen Funkenregen, konnten sie Irmas Körper ausmachen, dessen Sturz in gut zehn Schritten Entfernung verlangsamt wurde. Als er schließlich eine Handbreit über dem Boden zum Stillstand kam, bäumte sich der magische Feuerwirbel plötzlich mit einem donnernden Brüllen über ihnen auf und zerbrach in zahllose Flämmchen, ehe er sich zischend und murmelnd in feine Dunstschwaden auflöste und verschwand. Das nunmehr stark ramponierte Buch schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf und blieb in einem Gewirr aus Rauchfäden und schwelendem Papier liegen.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen sich Keine von ihnen regte; atemlos standen sie da und beäugten das schändliche Ding, ehe Minerva zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass der Zauber offensichtlich erloschen war.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine hinunter und da erst bemerkte sie, dass sie die junge Frau noch immer schützend an sich gepresst hielt. Diese lockerte gerade ihren Griff um die Taille ihrer Mentorin und wirkte angesichts der Umstände nicht minder beklommen. Minerva konnte das flagrante Klopfen ihres Herzens durch den Stoff ihrer Gewänder spüren, dessen Rasanz dem ihren in nichts nachstand.

„V-Verzeihung", stammelte Hermine, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, den nötigen formellen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, sodass Minerva all ihre Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um ruhig zu bleiben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und der Atem in ihrer Kehle geriet ins Stocken, als die jüngere Hexe die Hand hob, um eine gelöste Strähne dunklen Haares aus Minervas glühendem Antlitz zu streichen.  
Ein ersticktes Geräusch ließ die beiden Frauen zusammenfahren und Hermines zitternde Finger erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung. Da erst dämmerte der Schottin, was ihr Gegenüber gerade im Begriff war, zu tun, und kalter Schrecken überlief ihren erhitzten Körper wie ein Schwall eisigen Wassers.

* * *

Hermine spürte, wie sich die größere Frau in ihrem Armen versteifte wie ein Pferd, dem man gerade Kinnriemen und Kandare anlegen wollte, ehe sie sich auch schon losriss und in die Freiheit entfloh. Mit bebenden Nüstern hastete die Hexe hinüber zu der Stelle, an der Madam Pince zu Boden gegangen war. Mit versteinerter Miene untersuchte sie das schwelende Durcheinander aus Roben und Gliedmaßen, während Hermine, die stolpernd zu ihr aufschloss, größte Mühe hatte, ihre Contenance zurückzugewinnen.

Himmel, um ein Haar hätte sie eine riesige Dummheit begangen!

„Irma, meine Liebe, hören Sie mich?"

Die magere Gestalt der Bibliothekarin erzitterte. Durch ihre versengten Roben schimmerte an mehreren Stellen milchweiße Haut, doch auf den ersten Blick waren keine offenen Wunden zu sehen.

„M-Minerva", krächzte die Hexe mit zuckenden Lidern, ihre Hände griffen blind in nach oben ins Leere, „w-was bei allen Wettern war denn das?"

Rasch packten Lehrerin wie Schülerin zu und mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie die sichtlich mitgenommene Madam Pince auf die Beine. Ein Hustenanfall beutelte unbarmherzig ihre hagere Gestalt, doch abgesehen von ihren ruinierten Gewändern schien der Bibliothekarin allen Befürchtungen zum Trotz nichts zu fehlen.

„Merlin sei Dank, es geht Ihnen gut!"

Das unterdrückte Zittern in der Stimme der Schottin ließ das Herz der jungen Frau ebenfalls erbeben, doch als die ältere Hexe schließlich aufblickte, war ihre Miene so unergründlich wie der Schwarze See.

„Ich fürchte, der Tee muss leider entfallen, Miss Granger", sagte sie, nun wieder in ihrem üblichen gefassten Tonfall, während sie ihrer Kollegin sachte auf den Rücken klopfte, bis das rasselnde Keuchen allmählich erstarb.

„Madam Pince sollte umgehend im Krankenflügel auf innere Verletzungen hin untersucht werden. Ich wäre Ihnen äußerst dankbar, wenn Sie diesen Vorfall Ihren Mitschülern gegenüber streng vertraulich behandeln würden. Das hier", sie ließ die kläglichen Überreste des Buches mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden, „nehme ich vorerst an mich."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie Hermine stehen und marschierte los, eine zerzauste Madam Pince im Schlepptau, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, der Sturm in ihren grünen Augen strafte ihre äußere Gelassenheit Lügen.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"  
**** _ **Arresto momentum**_ **: eine Zauberformel, die den Fall eines Ziels verlangsamt. Erstmals erwähnt in "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban".**


	11. Kein Wort zuviel

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **viel zu lang ist es her, dass ich Euch eine Fortsetzung versprochen habe, und ich bin untröstlich, dass ich dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte. Mittlerweile habe ich mein Studium hinter mir gelassen und eine Promotion begonnen, was mich unheimlich viel Zeit und Nerven kostet. Daher verzeiht mir bitte die Verspätung!**  
 **Dennoch habe ich diese Geschichte nicht vergessen und möchte Euch heute endlich ein neues Kapitel präsentieren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 11 - Kein Wort zuviel**

„Mir scheint, als ob dir neben der Sorge um meine körperliche Unversehrtheit noch etwas anderes auf der Seele läge, Minerva."

Die gedämpfte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore ließ die grüblerische Hexe aus den Untiefen ihrer Gedanken auftauchen. Seufzend setzte sie die quadratischen Brillengläser von der Nase und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters zurück, unwillig, den kristallenen Blick ihres Gegenübers zu erwidern.

„Bitte um Verzeihung, Albus; mir war nicht klar, dass du meine gesamten zerebralen Kapazitäten zu deiner seelischen Unterstützung benötigst."

Ein heiteres Glucksen wehte von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches herüber und entlockte ihr ein ungehaltenes Schnauben.  
Während der restlichen Weihnachtsferien hatte das Rektorengespann über den mysteriösen Unfällen des laufenden Schuljahres gebrütet. Waren sie im Hinblick auf das verfluchte Opalhalsband seither im Dunkeln getappt, so war sich Albus nach Minervas Bericht über den explodierten Folianten nun sicher, dass diese beiden Anschläge keinem Geringeren als ihm selbst gegolten haben mussten.

„Madam Pince muss angenommen haben, es handle sich bei meiner Bestellung um ein gewöhnliches Bibliotheksbuch", hatte er Minerva mit geneigtem Kopf erklärt und dabei seinen schneeweißen Bart bedächtig zwischen den Fingern gezwirbelt „sonst hätte sie das Päckchen gewiss nicht geöffnet. Tatsächlich jedoch war die Sendung ganz und gar privater Natur."

Der rätselhaften Miene des älteren Zauberers konnte die Hexe ansehen, dass er weit mehr über die Vorfälle zu wissen schien, als er ihr gegenüber preisgab. Auf ihre skeptische Frage hin, welches wohlgehütete Staatsgeheimnis er diesmal fahrlässigerweise per Schuleule angefordert hatte, hatten Albus' blaue Augen vor Entzücken aufgeleuchtet.

„Ich möchte meinen, das bislang erquicklichste von allen!"

Beschwingt zog er einen verkohlten Fetzen Pergament aus der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches hervor und beim Anblick der verblichenen Lettern weiteten sich die Augen der Schottin vor ungläubiger Überraschung.

 _Maginulf von Dudeldorf  
Cupitae  
Minnesang des deutschen Hochmittelalters_

Minerva hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag über kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt.  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, die feingliedrige Hand der jungen Hermine Granger auf, die sich zögernd und doch unaufhaltsam ihrem Antlitz zu nähern schien, und zum wiederholten Male verabscheute sie sich selbst für den drängenden Wunsch, die letzte Distanz zu überbrücken.

 _An die Liebste._ Das Schicksal musste sie wirklich verachten.

„Nun?"

Blinzelnd besann sich Minerva auf die Gegenwart und ignorierte das Flimmern in ihrer Magengrube. Bisweilen verwünschte sie die herausragenden Fähigkeiten ihres langjährigen Freundes, insbesondere jene, in den Gedanken anderer zu lesen, wenn sie nicht auf der Hut waren. Angespannt festigte die Schottin ihre mentalen Barrieren und hob den Blick. Für gewöhnlich besaß Albus den Anstand, nicht in ihren Geist einzufallen, doch angesichts des hochbrisanten Gedankenguts, das bereits seit einer Weile dort zirkulierte, konnte sie es nicht riskieren, auch nur ein Quäntchen davon entwischen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Albus", sagte sie in einem möglichst gleichmütigen Tonfall, der jedoch um ein Haar in Resignation abgerutscht wäre. Die buschigen Augenbrauen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern wanderten unmerklich nach oben, doch Dumbledores Gesichtszüge blieben nach wie vorgelassen. Einige Augenblicke hartnäckigen Schweigens verstrichen, in denen Minerva größte Mühe hatte, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Von seiner goldenen Stange aus gab Fawkes, der Phönix, ein lebhaftes, melodisches Zwitschern von sich, das sie jäh erschauern ließ.  
Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern wartete sie, betete, ihre Schutzwälle mögen halten, doch ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür hinderte Dumbledore daran, erneut das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Herein."

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Dumbledore?"

Bei dem vertrauten Klang der weiblichen Stimme geriet Minervas Atem ins Stocken. Sie brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass dort im Türrahmen Hermine stand und zögerlich zu ihnen herüberblickte.

„Ah, Miss Granger, schön, Sie zu sehen!", sagte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und bedeutete der jungen Hexe, näherzutreten, während er eine kleine Rolle Pergament vom Rand der Tischplatte aufhob. Als Hermine neben sie an den Schreibtisch trat, rang sich Minerva ein höfliches Nicken ab, konzentrierte sich daraufhin jedoch mit aller Kraft auf den Phönix hinter Dumbledore, der gerade sein schimmerndes Gefieder putzte.

Albus reichte der jungen Frau die Rolle hinüber. „Würden Sie mir den Gefallen erweisen und diese Nachricht* an Mr. Potter weiterleiten, sobald er aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt ist?"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor Dumbledore."

Als Hermine die Botschaft entgegennahm, musste sich Minerva zwingen, nicht auf deren Hände zu starren, und schalt sich innerlich für ihre Schwäche.

 _Reiß' dich zusammen,_ cailleach _**; du bist keine zwanzig Jahre mehr alt!_

Erneut lächelte der Schulleiter. „Haben Sie vielen Dank, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten Ihre Ferien genießen?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, Professor. Sie erwiesen sich als... unerwartet erhellend."

Hermines Worte hingen klar und deutlich zwischen den Anwesenden. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Hexen und hinter Dumbledore erscholl ein langgezogener Pfiff. Minerva hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrien, doch stattdessen biss sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört.

* * *

„Vielleicht solltest du dir den restlichen Tag über freinehmen, Minerva. Dein letzter freier Ferientag muss bereits unerhört lange zurückliegen."

Verdattert sah die Schottin zu, wie Dumbledore den Stoß Pergament, den er ihr zur Durchsicht hatte mitgeben wollen und nachdem sie gerade die Finger ausstreckte, mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden ließ, und setzte ohne Umschweife zum einem Protest an.

„Albus, das ist nun wirklich nicht..."

„Ich denke, das ist es durchaus", unterbrach er sie sanft, doch mit einer Endgültigkeit, die der Hexe den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Seine hochgewachsene, in sattroten Brokat gewandete Gestalt erhob sich elegant und glitt hinüber zu einem der hohen Spitzbogenfenster, hinter dem ein hauchdünner Schleier aus Schneeflocken hing. Sein zwinkernder Blick wanderte zu Minerva, deren Schultern missmutig nach vorn sackten.

„Selbst das Leben einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers ist zu kurz, um auch nur annähernd genug davon auskosten zu können; vor allen Dingen, meine Liebe, wenn man sich so umfassend dagegen sträubt, wie du."

Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und betrachtete das seidenweiße Treiben am wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

* * *

"Sie hätten nicht hierher kommen sollen."

Obwohl Hermine seit ihrem Betreten von Professor McGonagalls Büro noch keinen einzigen Ton herausgebracht hatte, schien die angespannte Schottin ihre Absichten bereits zu kennen. Sie umklammerte ihren Adlerfederkiel so fest, als müsste sie diesen seinem ursprünglichen Träger erst noch ausreißen, doch ihre augenscheinliche Entschlossenheit, die bevorstehende Konversation abzuwenden, stand der Hermines, genau das Gegenteil zu erreichen, in nichts nach.

"Professor", stieß sie dennoch hervor, das Herz schlug ihr schmerzhaft bis zum Hals, "ich muss Ihnen sagen -"

"Das müssen Sie nicht", unterbrach Professor McGonagall die fahrige junge Frau mit stechendem Blick, ihre Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des hölzernen Schreibtisches bebte, als bereitete sich die Hexe innerlich auf einen Ringkampf vor. "Was auch immer es ist, Sie täten besser daran, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren."

Hermine jedoch weigerte sich, klein beizugeben. Ihr war vollauf bewusst, dass sie durch eine direkte Konfrontation sich selbst und die Professorin in die Bredouille brachte, doch sie war ihre Dilemma mehr als leid. Kein weiterer Tag sollte vergehen, an dem sie sich selbst mit nagenden Zweifeln und der Frage quälte, ob sie sich, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil eines Moments, in jenen grünen Augen tatsächlich wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ich bin untröstlich, aber das geht nicht."

"Miss Granger, das ist eine äußerst ernste Angelegenheit."

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sich die beiden Frauen über die polierte Tischplatte hinweg musterten, jede von ihnen unwillig, den Blick zu senken. Das beharrliche Schweigen ihres Gegenübers trieb Hermine schließlich dazu, ihren Mut vollends zusammenzukratzen.

"Sie wissen also um meine… Zuneigung für Ihre Person."

Die Worte hingen wie dichter Nebel zwischen ihnen in der Luft, bis die Schottin schließlich einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß, die Feder aus der Hand legte und nickte.

Hermine schluckte schwer, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. "Seit wann?"

Die grünen Augen hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern flackerten kaum merklich, doch Professor McGonagalls Miene wirkte undurchdringlich, wie in Marmor geschlagen.

"Definitiv erst seit jenem Vorfall in der Bibliothek. Zuvor hatte ich lediglich eine vage Vermutung."

Ein nahezu unerträgliches Schweigen trat ein, unterlegt von dem Knacken und Knistern des magischen Kaminfeuers. Hermine spürte eine schwindelerregende Mischung aus Erleichterung und Panik in ihrer Brust emporsteigen. Nun war es also heraus. Wie würde ihre Mentorin darauf reagieren? Würde sie sich von ihr abwenden?

* * *

Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, sich zu verteidigen, ergriff Minerva schließlich abermals das Wort.

"Sie wissen, dass künftige Bemühungen Ihrerseits hochgradig problematisch wären und ich diese mit allen Mitteln unterbinden müsste?"

Erneut senkte sich Stille über sie. Ein knappes Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die die junge Frau zustande brachte, ehe ungeweinte Tränen ihren gequälten Blick verschleierten, nur noch zurückgehalten durch Stolz und Scham. Minerva konnte sich nur mit größter Anstrengung davon abhalten, aufzustehen, ihren Schreibtisch zu umrunden, das Häufchen Elend in die Arme zu schließen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, doch sie blieb, wo sie war, hoch aufgerichtet und nach außen hin gefasst, wie eh und je. Alles in Minervas Inneren sträubte sich gegen das, was ihre Position ihr zu sagen abverlangte.

"Ich muss zugeben, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", fuhr sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme fort, den Blick fest auf Hermine gerichtet, "doch kann und darf ich Sie in keinster Weise dazu ermutigen, an dieser Gefühlsregung festzuhalten, nicht in Ihrem Sinne und nicht in meinem."

Die junge Hexe holte tief Luft und wollte offensichtlich zu einem Protest ansetzen, was Minerva mit einem nachdrücklichen Kopfschütteln unterbinden musste, ehe womöglich Worte fielen, deren Gewicht zu tragen Keine von ihnen bereit war. Unter der Tischplatte ballten sich ihre Hände schmerzhaft zu Fäusten, während sie ihre gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um die nächsten bleiernen Worte von ihrer Zunge zu zwingen.

"Somit ist dazu alles gesagt. Ich verlasse mich voll und ganz auf Ihr Urteilsvermögen und Ihre Kooperation in dieser Angelegenheit. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden; ich habe einen Berg an Arbeit zu erledigen. Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Granger."

Minervas Herz bebte schmerzhaft ,als die junge Hexe zusammenzuckte, wie unter einer physischen Ohrfeige. Hermines Blick traf sie unerwartet heftig, als würden sämtliche ihrer Nerven ungeschützt an der Oberfläche liegen und unter der Intensität schmelzen. Die Anspannung im Raum verdichtete sich bis hin zu einer nahezu unerträglichen Konzentration und entlud sich mit einem Schlag, als Hermine abermals nickte, das Feuer in ihren Augen war mit beinahe erschreckender Geschwindigkeit erloschen. Langsam erhob sich ihre Schülerin, stapfte mit zielstrebigen Bewegungen zur Tür und verließ das Büro, ohne zurückzublicken.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ehe Minerva bemerkte, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, und dringend Sauerstoff benötigte. Schwer atmend stützte sie sich auf der Tischplatte ab, mit geschlossenen Augen und am ganzen Leib zitternd.

 _Verdammt!_

Eine Faust sauste auf das massive Holz hernieder und zerschmetterte auf ihrem Weg dorthin die empfindliche Spitze des teuren Federkiels. Fluchend rieb sich die Schottin ihre schmerzende Hand, in der ein scharfkantiger Splitter des Schreibgerätes steckte.

Sie durfte auf keinen Fall einen Fehler machen und sie beide gefährden. Der jungen Hexe stand eine strahlende Zukunft bevor; ihre Schulakte suchte ihresgleichen und sollte um jeden Preis tadellos bleiben. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie selbst als stellvertretende Schulleiterin alles zu verlieren, wofür sie sich jahrzehntelang aufgeopfert hatte.

 _Aber ist dieses Opfer nicht ungleich größer?_ , wisperte eine unerwünschte Stimme in ihrem Bewusstsein und ließ sie erschaudern. Dieser scheinbar beiläufige Impuls genügte, um das Innerste der sonst so selbstsicheren Minerva McGonagall, die seit jeher zu viel gelesen und zu wenig gelebt hatte, in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern.

* * *

 **A/N:  
* Die Nachricht enthält Zeit und Ort für Harrys nächste Unterrichtsstunde bei Dumbledore. Für nähere Infos siehe Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, Kapitel 17: Eine getrübte Erinnerung.  
**** _ **cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Dame", "altes Mädchen"**


	12. Pech im Spiel

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **es ist endlich wieder einmal Zeit für ein Update! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 12 - Pech im Spiel...**

Das Neue Jahr überkam Hermine wie ein merkwürdiger Traum. Die Tage glitten undeutlich an ihr vorüber und hinterließen nichts als das frustrierende Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Als Harry und die Weasleys aus den Ferien zurückkehrten, zog sie es vor, diese vor dem Gryffindor-Turm zu treffen, da die Delegation per Flohpulver reisen und den Kamin im Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin benutzen würde. Für ein derart verfrühtes Wiedersehen jedoch fühlte sich die junge Hexe keineswegs gewappnet.  
Um unangenehmen Fragen auszuweichen, hielt sie ihren beiden Freunden gegenüber die Schilderung ihrer Weihnachtsferien äußerst vage; sie hätte sich beinahe zu einer halbherzigen Geschichte hinreißen lassen, wäre nicht in diesem Augenblick Lavender Brown zu ihnen gestoßen. Zu sehen, wie sie Ron in eine überschwängliche Begrüßung verwickelte, versetzte Hermine in eine Mischung aus ohnmächtiger Wut und Verzweiflung.

Es war einfach nicht gerecht! Weshalb sollte sie dazu verdammt sein, ihr Empfindungen zu stutzen wie einen unerwünschten Schössling, während um sie herum das Glück ungehindert seine Blüten trieb?

Sobald der Unterricht begann, vergrub sie sich voller Bitterkeit in Arbeit. Jeden Morgen, wenn das Rauschen unzähliger Flügelpaare die Ankunft der Posteulen ankündigte, schlug Hermine das Herz bis zum Hals, doch sie wartete vergeblich auf die Eule, die die Einladung zu ihrer nächsten Einzelstunde mit Professor McGonagall mit sich trug. Sie musste dieser Tage feststellen, dass sich ihre schlechte Laune öfter als erwartet einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte, und dass Ron wiederum derjenige war, der ihren Unmut zu spüren bekam. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber nun, da sie mit sich selbst reinen Tisch gemacht hatte, umso ungerechter verhielt, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, zumal seine beleumundete Freundin die meiste Zeit über an ihm klebte wie der Eiter eines Bubotubler*. Daher verbrachte sie die Abende zunehmend allein oder in Gesellschaft von Ginny Weasley, mit der sie praktischerweise eine Art natürlicher Groll gegen Ron verband.  
Die Ankündigung eines zwölfwöchigen Apparierkurses, der im Februar für alle Sechstklässler stattfinden sollte, stimmte sie bestenfalls milde interessiert, doch Hermine war jede Ablenkung von ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken willkommen. So schrieb sie sich wie die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden ein. Auch die Aufgabe, Harry bei seinen Nachforschungen für Dumbledore zu helfen, bot nur mäßige Zerstreuung. Ihr bester Freund hatte vom Schulleiter den Auftrag erhalten, Professor Slughorn Informationen über etwas offenbar sehr Bedeutendes zu entlocken, doch was auch immer ein _Horkrux_ sein mochte, es war in keinem Bibliotheksbuch, das sie durchforstet hatte, zu finden. Lediglich ein altertümliches Exemplar teilte dem Leser nachdrücklich mit, es werde sich hüten, über dieses schlimmste aller schwarz-magischen Kunststücke Auskunft zu geben.  
Zähneknirschend musste die junge Hexe ihre fruchtlosen Recherchen fürs Erste einstellen. Merlin, nicht einmal mehr auf die Bücher konnte sie sich dieser Tage verlassen!

Sie gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Gedanken nach vorne zu richten, ihre aussichtslose Schwärmerei hinter sich zu lassen und sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren, doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich die junge Hexe von ihrem eigenen Verstand betrogen. Von allen Fügungen, die ihr hätten widerfahren können, war diese, wie sie fand, mit Abstand die unglücklichste. Nicht nur, dass sie ihr Herz an eine Person verloren hatte, die für sie stets unerreichbar bleiben würde - eine Frau! Noch dazu ihre Lehrerin! -, sie war zudem offenbar nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, es zurückzuerobern.  
Die Tatsache, dass ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit mit altbewährter Logik einfach nicht beizukommen war, empfand Hermine als eine persönliche Niederlage.

Das war es also, wovon all jene berühmten Tragödien über unerfüllte Liebe handelten? Von dem Gefühl, uneins zu sein, hohl, und doch erfüllt von etwas, das dort nicht hingehörte, sich aber dennoch hoffnungslos vollkommen anfühlte? Von dem verzweifelten Verlangen, eine andere Seele berühren zu wollen, obwohl es das bloße Verderben bedeuten würde?  
Anders als während so manches Theaterbesuches mit ihren Eltern kam Hermine diese Vorstellung mittlerweile weitaus weniger unrealistisch und überzogen vor, doch im nächsten Augenblick überschattete Unsicherheit ihre unruhigen Gedanken. Was wusste ein junges und unerfahrenes Ding wie sie schon darüber? Angesichts der Jahre, die sie von ihrer Mentorin trennten, kam sie sich bisweilen vor wie ein törichtes Kind. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre, in Lethargie zu verfallen, doch ihre Verliebtheit war nach wie vor von irrationaler Ausdauer beseelt.

Eines Samstagnachmittags, als Hermine allein die regennasse Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade hinunterschlenderte, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren, hakte sich plötzlich Ginny Weasley bei ihr ein. Da sich Harry wieder einmal Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape eingehandelt hatte und Ron von Lavender schnurstracks zu Madam Puddifoots Café verschleppt worden war, war sie kurzerhand auf eigene Faust losgezogen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", flötete Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen und winkte hastig jemandem außerhalb von Hermines Sichtfeld zu. „Sind dir die Bibliotheksbücher ausgegangen oder gibt's hier irgendwo selbstauffüllende Federkiele zum halben Preis?"

„Sehr witzig", murmelte Hermine, schob jedoch unauffällig die Tüte mit Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze über die verräterische längliche Pappschachtel in ihrer Umhängetasche.

„He, Luna!", rief Ginny gut gelaunt und gestikulierte wild mit der freien Hand, „sieh' mal, wer sich ins Tageslicht verirrt hat!"

Einen Augenblick später tauchte Luna Lovegood neben ihnen auf, die ein wenig zerzaust wirkte und statt in ihren Umhang in eine abgewetzte Strickdecke eingewickelt war; der riesige, kunterbunte Lutscher aus dem „Honigtopf", an dem sie gerade knabberte, besaß den Durchmesser eines Zauberkessels. Argwöhnisch beäugte Hermine das altmodische Stück großmütterlicher Handwerkskunst und beim Anblick von Lunas bloßen Armen fröstelte sie in ihrem dicken Winterumhang.

„Hallo, Luna, schön, dich zu sehen. Ist… ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Oh ja, alles bestens", hauchte Luna und blickte glücklich von Einer zur Anderen, ehe sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder ihrer kolossalen Leckerei widmete.

„Vorhin im ‚Honigtopf' hat ihr Millicent Bullstrode eine Handvoll Säuredrops in den Kragen gesteckt", erklärte Ginny mit vor Belustigung leuchtenden Augen. „Die arme Mrs. Flume geriet ganz schön ins Schwitzen, als sie versucht hat, zumindest Lunas Unterwäsche zu retten."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich hoffe doch, du hast nichts Unerlaubtes zu Lunas Ehrenrettung unternommen?"

Ginny zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und übernahm kurzerhand die Führung, doch ihr verschlagenes Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen. „Das möchtest du lieber nicht wissen, du Vertrauensschülerin. Komm, lass uns noch ein Butterbier trinken, bevor wir gehen. Wer weiß, wann deine soziale Ader das nächste Mal zutage tritt?"

Schnaubend wollte Hermine einlenken, doch Ginny hatte bereits das Ruder herumgerissen und steuerte auf eine Seitenstraße zu, die sie zum „Eberkopf" führen würde; Hermine, deren Arm fest im eisernen Griff der Weasleytochter hing, dümpelte hilflos in ihrem Kielwasser wie eine flügellahme Ente, eine munter hüpfende Luna im Schlepptau.

Als sie schließlich mit drei dampfenden Krügen Butterbier in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke der zwielichtigen Spelunke saßen, erstarb Ginnys affektiertes Lächeln und sie wurde ernst.

„Und nun raus damit, Hermine. Du wirkst derzeit überaus bedrückt. Wer bringt dich so dermaßen auf die Palme? Doch nicht etwa immer noch das Schoßhündchen von Miss Schneckenschleim?"

Bei der Anspielung auf Ron und Lavender verschluckte sich Hermine beinahe an ihrem Getränk. Rasch ließ sie die tröstend warme Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinab rinnen und warf Ginny einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte bei dem Anblick von Won-Won Windbeutel und dieser unterbelichteten Schreckschraube meinen Brechreiz lange genug unterdrücken, um etwas Anderes zu empfinden, als den Wunsch, die Ghul-Beseitigungseinheit zu rufen?"

Ginny prustete in ihr Butterbier, sodass Fetzen glitzernden Schaums über den Tisch sprühten. Die zwei vermummten Zauberer am Nebentisch verstummten für einen Moment und warfen ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
„Also schön, wir sind uns einig, dass alle beide einen äußerst fragwürdigen Geschmack in puncto Partnerwahl haben. Dennoch..." Sie zog ein Gesicht, als versuchte sie, sich an den Urknall zurück zu erinnern, schüttelte dann aber amüsiert den Kopf. „Verflucht, ich hätte meinen Besen darauf verwettet! Ich muss zugeben, ich bin erleichtert. Doch wie auch immer", eine rote Augenbraue wanderte herausfordernd nach oben, „damit drängt sich mir nur noch eine Schlussfolgerung auf."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte ein höchst unangenehmes Schweigen, das Hermine angestrengt mit einigen großen Schlucken aus ihrem Krug zu kaschieren versuchte. Als sie feststellte, dass sie bereits den halben Humpen geleert hatte, setzte sie hastig ab und lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Neben ihr fummelte Luna emsig an einem ausgefransten Loch in ihrer Flickendecke herum und schien sich nicht im Mindesten für das brisante Gesprächsthema zu interessieren.

„Ist das so?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und ignorierte das undeutliche Flattern in ihrer Magengrube.

„In der Tat", erwiderte Ginny, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und nickte ihrer Freundin vielsagend zu. „Es gibt nur eine Person, mit der du unlängst mehr Zeit als üblich verbracht hast."

Hermine schwieg peinlich berührt. Merlin, so hatte sie das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet! Selbst einer geistigen Tieffliegerin wie Lavender war bereits aufgefallen, wie oft sie in der Nähe von Professor McGonagall anzutreffen war!  
"Es ist nichts, Ginny", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, "nichts, was eine einnehmende Lektüre nicht kurieren könnte."

 _Lügnerin_ , flüsterte eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf, als sie spürte, wie Ginny plötzlich ihre Hände ergriff und sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Argwohn betrachtete.  
„Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich und ich ertrage es nicht, zuzusehen, wie du dich mehr und mehr in dich zurückziehst! So sehr ich es auch genieße, wie du Ron zur Schnecke machst, denke ich doch, er ist mit seiner derzeitigen Situation bereits genug gestraft. Also werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deine trüben Gedanken vergisst, selbst wenn ich dafür jemandem gehörig in den Hintern treten müsste! He, wieso lachst du?"

Hermines ersticktes Gekicher brachte ihnen abermals wachsame Blicke vom Nachbartisch ein. Die Vorstellung, wie ihre Freundin ihr Versprechen in die Tat umsetzen und Professor McGonagall zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte, ließ sie wider Erwarten lächeln. Die Schottin würde den tollkühnen Rotschopf schneller auf seinem Hosenboden landen lassen, als er blinzeln konnte.  
„Selbstüberschätzung liegt den Weasleys wohl im Blut."

"Dem kann ich leider nicht widersprechen", entgegnete die jüngere Hexe grinsend und hob in gespielter Unschuld die Hände. "Nun denn, Hermine, ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht, und bis dahin werden wir uns zur Abwechslung ein wenig amüsieren. Dean und ich planen für den kommenden Freitagabend eine kleine Feier anlässlich Lunas sechzehnten Geburtstags und du bist hiermit offiziell eingeladen. Keine Widerrede; das wird sicher lustig und du kommst endlich einmal weg von deinen Büchern!"

Ein Seitenblick auf die junge Ravenclaw, die noch immer an ein paar losen Fäden herumzupfte und gut gelaunt vor sich hin summte, entlockte Hermine ein Schmunzeln, doch sie war nicht sonderlich überzeugt, dass eine Feier im Augenblick das war, was sie brauchte.  
"Du wirst nicht eher lockerlassen, bis ich zugesagt habe, richtig?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten."

Bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, ließ ein reißendes Geräusch sie und Ginny vollends die Köpfe wenden. Der Anblick von Lunas halb überraschter, halb nachdenklicher Miene, als sie versuchte, sich mit den nunmehr zwei Hälften ihres Überwurfs zu bedecken, hob Hermines Laune zum ersten Mal seit Wochen.

* * *

Der Zauber glitzerte wie feinster Staub im Sonnenlicht, während er Minervas Fingerspitzen umwob und sie in silbriges Licht hüllte. Angestrengt konzentrierte sich die Hexe auf den moleküldünnen Energiestrom, den sie zuvor durch ihre Willenskraft kanalisiert und in die physische Welt beschworen hatte, und lenkte ihn auf das gewählte Ziel.

Zauberstablose Magie zählte nicht umsonst zu den komplexesten und schwierigsten magischen Praktiken, doch Minerva hatte bereits vor vielen Jahren damit begonnen, ihre Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet unermüdlich zu entwickeln. Damals, als der Erste Zaubererkrieg gegen Voldemort und dessen Anhänger mit all seiner Härte in Großbritannien wütete, war sie einst zusammen mit einer Delegation aus Hogwarts auf dem Weg zu einer Krisensitzung nach London von einer Horde Todessern überrascht worden. Der Angriff erfolgte vollkommen unvorhersehbar und wäre sie nicht mit ihrer animagischen Natur gesegnet gewesen, hätte Minerva in diesem Hinterhalt womöglich ihr Leben gelassen. Da einer der Todesser ihren Zauberstab mit einem Konterfluch belegt hatte, war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, Magie einzusetzen, und musste, obwohl sie alles dafür gegeben hätte, weiterkämpfen zu können, notgedrungen den taktischen Rückzug antreten. Seitdem hatte sie sich geschworen, niemals wieder ohne eine Rückversicherung loszuziehen, nicht einmal mehr im Schlaf.

Seufzend sah sie zu, wie der reich verzierte Standglobus in einer Ecke ihres Büros begann, sich um seine Achsen zu drehen, die mit Messing beschlagenen Meridianringe umkreisten ihn so schnell, dass sie ihn wie ein golden schimmernder Käfig umschlossen. Das metallene Quietschen der geölten Schrauben klang wie ein kraftloses Wehklagen, als der lackierte Erdapfel unter ihrer Magie ächzte.

Mit grimmiger Miene ließ die Schottin den Energiestrom versiegen, erhob sich von ihrem Lehnstuhl und trat an das hohe Spitzbogenfenster. Saßen sie nicht alle in einem solchen Käfig, in dieser Stunde, in diesem Augenblick, gefangen in ihrer eigenen Furcht vor dem, was sich dort draußen zusammenbraute?  
Nun, da das Böse erneut an Macht gewann und stetig Kunde über weitere Gewaltverbrechen an sie herangetragen wurde, rechnete Minerva jeden Tag damit, dass jenes namenlose Grauen ein weiteres Mal aus den Schatten hervor und bis an die Mauern des Schlosses kriechen würde. Albus mochte ihr einen Teil der Wahrheit vorenthalten, doch sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie erneut gezwungen waren, sich gegen die dunklen Mächte zu erheben. Und wenn es dazu kommen würde, wäre sie bereit.

Durch den fädigen Regenschleier hinter der Glasscheibe beobachtete sie, wie sich die ersten Rinnsale der Schüler, die von ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt waren, munter schwatzend in den pfützenreichen Schlosshof ergossen, mit ihren Gedanken vermutlich schon beim Abendessen. Die Vorstellung, dass diese unschuldigen Seelen eines sicheren Tages all dem ausgesetzt werden würden, war ihr nahezu unerträglich.

Der auffällige Kontrast aus Mattblond, Feuerrot und Haselnussbraun fiel Minerva sofort ins Auge, als ein Dreiergrüppchen die Tore passierte, offenbar in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, und ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gänzlich anderen Gefilden schweifen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Hermine den Kopf zurückwarf und herzhaft über eine von Miss Weasleys augenscheinlich weniger jugendfreien Bemerkungen lachte. Mit geballten Fäusten wandte sich Minerva ab und versuchte zum wiederholten Male, die unangebrachte Reaktion ihres Körpers im Keim zu ersticken. Das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war affektgesteuerter Kontrollverlust, doch wie es schien, stellte die innere Rebellion gegen ihre Vernunft ein ernstzunehmendes Problem dar. Wenige Augenblicke später blickte sie bereits wieder hinunter.  
Seit jenem unseligen Gespräch gab sich die Schottin größte Mühe, ihre streunenden Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, was ihr zugegeben schwerer fiel als erhofft. Himmel, sie hatte sich noch niemals zuvor für einen ungleich jüngeren Menschen oder gar einen Schüler interessiert, geschweige denn, für ihr eigenes Geschlecht! Die Widrigkeiten wären schlichtweg unüberwindbar!  
Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie zu ihrer beider Wohl gehandelt hatte, fühlte es sich dennoch an wie ein schändlicher Verrat, ganz gleich, wie eindringlich sie sich selbst von ihrer Integrität zu überzeugen versuchte.  
Zwischenfälle wie diesen gab es nur äußerst selten in ihrer Laufbahn zu verzeichnen; etwaige Avancen, ganz gleich, ob von legitimer Seite oder nicht, gehörten eher in dieselbe Wahrscheinlichkeitskategorie wie der Versuch, einen Quaffle mit verbundenen Augen im Tor zu versenken, und selbst, wenn doch einmal eine tollkühne Seele zum Wurf angesetzt hatte, hatte Minerva stets kräftig mit dem verbalen Treiberholz dafür gesorgt, dass diese mit einem blauen Auge und einem gehörigen Schrecken davonkam. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte ihre Abwehr aus unerfindlichen Gründen versagt und ihr war, als näherte sich der Ball bereits ungehindert seinem Ziel, während sie nur noch machtlos zusehen und dem Unvermeidlichen entgegenblicken konnte.  
Sollten hier etwa tatsächlich Gefühle im Spiel sein?

In diesem Moment reckte Hermine das Kinn und blickte auf, direkt zu dem Fenster, hinter dem Minerva stand, und schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Ihr Blick traf die ältere Hexe wie ein elektrischer Schlag und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Taktisches Foul, in ihrer eigenen Hälfte.  
Ehe sie es verhindern konnte, hatten ihre Mundwinkel bereits die Geste imitiert. Als sie gewahrte, dass sie eine Hand flach gegen das kühle Glas gepresst hatte, wich sie abrupt zurück, bis sie gegen ihren Schreibtisch stieß und leise fluchte. Dabei segelte ein kleiner, säuberlich versiegelter Brief zu Boden, eine förmliche Einladung zum Einzelunterricht, die sie bereits vor Wochen verfasst, jedoch nie abgeschickt hatte. Der Name, der in sorgfältigen Lettern auf dem Umschlag geschrieben stand, umfasste all ihre größten Ängste, ihre geheimsten Wünsche und verbotenen Sehnsüchte der vergangenen Monate.  
Bei Merlin, wie sollte sie es nur rechtzeitig verhindern, dass sie aufgrund mutwilligen Regelbruchs des Spielfeldes verwiesen wurde?

* * *

 **A/N:  
*Bubotubler: unansehnliche, magische Pflanze, deren stinkender Eiter schmerzhafte Schwellungen verursacht. Für nähere Infos, siehe Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz.**


	13. Eis und Feuer

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **gerade einmal zwei Wochen sind seit dem letzten Update vergangen, da folgt auch schon das nächste! Nun wird es langsam ernst...**  
 **Ich freue mich natürlich immer noch über Eure Meinungen. :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 13 - Eis und Feuer**

Als Hermine am ersten Samstag im März erwachte, herrschte hinter den Vorhängen ihres Himmelbettes bereits das trübe Licht des kalten und nassen Morgens. Schlaftrunken blinzelte sie zum dunkelroten Baldachin empor und genoss das Gefühl, nicht sofort aufstehen zu müssen. Sie zog die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hinauf und linste zu dem kleinen, in Packpapier gewickelten Päckchen, das neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch ruhte. Heute war Rons siebzehnter Geburtstag und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich endlich mit ihm versöhnen. Die Freundschaft, die die beiden verband, mochte zwar nicht gerade die innigste sein, doch sie war stets aufrichtig gewesen. Obwohl der jüngste Weasleysohn manchmal ein unsensibler Flegel sein konnte, tat es Hermine leid, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Päckchen verriet ihr, dass ihr noch knapp eine halbe Stunde blieb, ehe sie sich mit Ginny unten im Gemeinschaftsraum traf, um auf das Geburtstagskind zu warten.

Rons Schwester hatte ihr Wort gehalten und Hermine seit ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gehörig auf Trab gehalten. Lunas Geburtstag war erstaunlicherweise zu einem der angenehmsten Abende seit Langem geworden; die kleine Gruppe, die die Ravenclaw voller Stolz ihre Freunde nannte, hatte über einem prasselnden Feuer vor Hagrids Hütte Marshmallows gebraten, Kürbissaft getrunken und dem Halbriesen gelauscht, wie er einige schiefe Liedchen auf einer grob geschnitzten Holzflöte zum Besten gab. Zu Hermines Erleichterung hatte Ron Lavender nicht mitgebracht, was den Abend unverhofft vergnüglich werden ließ.

Während des Unterrichts jedoch, wann immer sie gezwungen war, das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zu betreten, fiel es Hermine oftmals schwer, ihre flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie gab sich so gewohnt wie möglich, beantwortete die Fragen, die Professor McGonagall ihrer Klasse stellte, doch jedes Mal, wenn die hochgewachsene Hexe ihren scharfsinnigen Blick auf sie richtete, eine geschwungene Braue über den quadratischen Brillengläsern erhoben, kam es ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe sie ein Wort herausbrachte.  
Beim Gedanken an ihre letzte Verwandlungsstunde drehte sie sich auf die Seite und vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den weichen Laken. Es war eine jener Stunden gewesen, an die sie sich noch immer mit gemischten Gefühlen zurückerinnerte. Die Klasse sollte einen Kanarienvogel in ein Windspiel verwandeln und kaum Einer hatte es bis zum Unterrichtsende geschafft. Neben ihr hatte Harry immerhin ein unförmiges Konstrukt aus klobigen Holzzylindern zustande gebracht, während Ron seinen Vogel in Brand gesteckt hatte. Mit puterroten Gesichtern versuchten die beiden Freunde, die Glut zu löschen, während Hermine sich kräftig auf die Zunge biss, um nicht loszulachen.

"Sehr hilfreich, danke", moserte Ron, und berührte das gebeutelte Tier vorsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab, um zu prüfen, ob es verletzt war.

"Du bist zu hektisch und unpräzise", erklärte Hermine immer noch grinsend und betrachtete Rons entrüstet fiependes Häufchen Federn, neben dem Seamus' Vogel zuckend auf dem Rücken lag und in schwindelerregender Rasanz das volle Farbspektrum durchlief. "Dieser Zauber lebt von deinem inneren Gleichgewicht. Um die Verwandlung einzuleiten, musst du deinen Geist von überflüssigen Gedanken befreien; sollte in deinem Fall eigentlich nicht allzu schwer sein."

Bei dieser Bemerkung brachen Harry und Seamus in ersticktes Gekicher aus. Ron wollte gerade zu einer beleidigten Erwiderung ansetzen, als Professor McGonagall zu ihnen trat und mit missbilligender Miene auf sie herabblickte. Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie Rons und Seamus' mitgenommene Tiere verschwinden und wies sie an, sich von der riesigen eisernen Voliere neben der Tafel zwei neue Exemplare zu holen.

"Nun, Potter, immerhin haben Sie Schritt Eins erfolgreich gemeistert, wenngleich das Ergebnis nicht gerade Klasse hat…" Mit einem kritischen Blick beäugte die Hexe Harrys Windspiel, das schlaff vor ihm in der Luft hing wie eine getrocknete Pflanze.  
"Versuchen Sie beim nächsten Mal, die Bewegungen deutlicher durchzuführen und es zum Klingen zu bringen. Der Energiefluss bestimmt das Klangspektrum; je geringer das Konzentrationsvermögen, desto größer die Disharmonien."

Hermine bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich Harry gehorsam in die Schülerschlange vor der Voliere einreihte, denn die Professorin stand bereits neben ihr und nickte zu ihrem noch unberührten Vogel hinüber.

"Nun, Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich?"

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. So nahe waren sie einander das letzte Mal gekommen, als Madam Pince in der Bibliothek durch die Luft geflogen war.

Mit trockener Kehle nickte sie, schwang mit zitternden Fingern ihren Zauberstab und dachte mit hämmerndem Herzen: _Incanto!_ *

Nichts geschah.

Schockiert starrte Hermine den munteren Vogel an, der sein Köpfchen schief legte und sie aus seinen glänzenden käferschwarzen Augen heraus betrachtete. Sie hatte bisher noch nie bei einem Verwandlungszauber versagt!  
Sie blickte auf und spürte, wie sie errötete, als ein winziges Lächeln über die Miene der älteren Hexe huschte, ehe sie wieder vollkommen undurchsichtig wurde.

"Versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Ich weiß, Sie können es; es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu werden."

In ihrem Bett stieß Hermine missmutig die Luft aus. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an Professor McGonagalls teils überraschte, teils beeindruckte Miene, als sie den Zauber wiederholt hatte, dieses Mal mit Erfolg. Gläserne, kunstvoll ineinander verschlungene Klangkörper verbanden sich zu einem formvollendeten Gebilde, das bei der leisesten Bewegung klare, kristallene Klänge verströmte, so zart und fragil, als wären sie lediglich ein Gespinst der eigenen Fantasie.  
Hermine konnte noch immer spüren, wie eine schlanke Hand sanft ihre Schulter berührte, so flüchtig wie jene Melodien, sodass sie sich einen Augenblick später nicht mehr sicher gewesen war, als ihre Lehrerin bereits wieder vorne an der Tafel stand, die Hausaufgaben notierte und ihre Klasse entließ.

Frustriert warf die junge Hexe die Decken zurück und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Bei Merlin, sie gab sich wirklich Mühe, vernünftig zu sein, doch bisweilen konnte sie das Betragen der Schottin einfach nicht deuten!  
Außer Parvati und Lavender, die sich gerade schnatternd und kichernd zum Frühstück in die Große Halle aufmachten, war der Schlafsaal bereits angenehm leer. Als auch Hermine kurze Zeit später ihre Morgentoilette beendet hatte und mit dem Geschenk für Ron in ihrer Tasche den Schlafsaal verlassen wollte, fand sie sich im Türrahmen ausgerechnet Auge in Auge mit dem Gegenstand ihrer Gedanken wieder.

"Professor McGonagall", brachte sie erstaunlich gelassen zustande, "welch unerwartete Überraschung. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

Die Miene der älteren Hexe spiegelte eine erschreckend offenkundige Mischung aus Sorge und Mitgefühl wider, als sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Ich muss Ihnen eine bedauerliche Mitteilung machen, Hermine", sagte sie ernst und bedeutete dieser, sich zu setzen, doch sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Stattdessen reckte sie das Kinn und ballte die Fäuste, Furcht breitete sich kalt in ihren Adern aus.

"Was ist geschehen?"

Die Schottin seufzte und betrachtete sie betroffen, ihre grünen Augen wirkten beinahe dunkelgrau.  
"Es geht um Ihren Freund Ronald. Er wurde soeben in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Ich bedauere sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass er offenbar vergiftet wurde. Sein Zustand ist äußerst kritisch."

* * *

Die Empfindungen, die über Hermines bleiches Gesicht huschten, schwankten zwischen Horror und Hilflosigkeit. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

"Es konnte bereits festgestellt werden, dass es sich wohl um einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall in Professor Slughorns Büro handelte. Er trank von einer Flasche Met, die Horace an jemand anderen verschenken wollte und offenbar nichts von ihrem Inhalt wusste", sagte Minerva rasch, um die Gedanken der jungen Frau zurück zu sicheren Ufern zu lenken, bevor sie in einen Wirbel aus Angst und Ohnmacht gezogen wurde. "Glücklicherweise hatte Mr. Potter einen Geistesblitz, der Mr. Weasley vermutlich das Leben gerettet hat."

Mit gefassten Bewegungen trat sie vor, nahm die verstörte junge Frau am Arm und führte sie hinüber zu ihrem Himmelbett. Nachdem sie beide eine Weile schweigend auf der Bettkante gesessen hatten, wandte Hermine den Kopf, eine einsame Träne hatte sich auf ihre Wange verirrt. Minerva musste sich zwingen, nicht die Hand auszustrecken, um sie fortzuwischen.

"Der Met war für Professor Dumbledore bestimmt, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht blickte die Schottin auf. "Was veranlasst Sie zu dieser Vermutung?"

"Seit jenem Vorfall in der Bibliothek bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das eigentliche Ziel sein muss", antwortete Hermine und stöberte in ihrem Umhang nach einem Taschentuch. "Doch wer auch immer versucht, ihm etwas anzutun, geht nicht gerade diskret vor."

Minerva neigte den Kopf. "Unsere Theorien richten sich in dieselbe Richtung, auch wenn wir es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen können. Fest steht jedoch, dass das Risiko rücksichtsloserer Anschläge von Tag zu Tag steigt." Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Hermine. Es war uns bisher trotz der Verschärfung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht möglich, dem Verantwortlichen auf die Spur zu kommen; im Schulrat wird daher bereits eine etwaige Schließung von Hogwarts diskutiert, um zu verhindern, dass noch weitere Schüler zu Schaden kommen."

Erneut wurde Minerva von der Reaktion der jungen Hexe auf falschem Fuße erwischt, denn sie lachte bitter auf, ihre Hände zerknüllten den weißen Zellstoff in ihrem Schoß. Merlin, wann nur war aus dem wissbegierigen, aufgeweckten Mädchen, das einst so sorglos durch die Flure des Schlosses gewandelt war, diese starke, ernsthafte, wunderschöne junge Frau geworden?

"Wenn sie die Schule schließen, bringen sie muggelstämmige Schüler in noch größere Gefahr. Dann gäbe es für uns keinen sicheren Ort mehr."

Als Minerva das volle Gewicht dieser Worte traf, war ihr, als verlöre sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen. Seit jenem grausamen Mord an der Hexe Amelia Bones, der Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, in vorjährigen Sommer, hatte sich die Gewalt in zunehmendem Maße gegen die nichtmagische Bevölkerung gerichtet. Hermine hatte recht; die Verbrechen, die die Muggelwelt erschütterten, ereilten bereits Hexen und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien, woran ein weiterer Mord – jener an Hannah Abbots Mutter, einer muggelstämmigen Hexe – nur allzu nachdrücklich erinnerte. Gebunden an das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen und somit nicht befugt, Magie außerhalb der Zaubererwelt einzusetzen, wäre nicht nur Hermines Schicksal, sondern auch das aller anderen Schüler, die bei ihren Familien in Muggellondon lebten, von der schieren Willkür des Zufalls abhängig.

"Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort", flüsterte Minerva leise, jedes Wort wog schwer in ihrer Brust, "dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um das zu verhindern." Und sie schlug jegliche Vorsicht in den Wind, streckte eine Hand aus und schloss sie um die kühlen Finger der jüngeren Hexe.

Ihre Blicke fanden sich. In Hermines feuchten Augen spiegelten sich Scheu und Erstaunen; sie saß vollkommen reglos da, aus Furcht, die Berührung mit der leisesten Bewegung zu brechen. Alles in der jungen Hexe schrie danach, den Hautkontakt zu vergrößern, jegliche Distanz zu überbrücken und jeden Zentimeter jenes anmutigen Körpers mit ihrem eigenen zu bedecken. Ein brennendes Verlangen entfachte in ihrem Innersten, so umfassend, wie sie es noch niemals zuvor verspürt hatte, und es raubte ihr beinahe den Atem. Obwohl die einzige Berührung, die sie teilten, jene ihrer Finger war - oder womöglich gerade deshalb -, fühlte sie sich an wie eine zärtliche Liebkosung, die ihre Seele vor Sehnsucht wimmern ließ.

Viel zu früh zog die Schottin ihre Hand zurück und erhob sich vom Rand des Bettes. Mit wachsender Entfernung wich die Wärme aus Hermines erhitztem Körper und zurück blieb eine seltsame Leere, erfüllt von einer schwindelerregenden Mischung aus Feuer und Eis.

"Sie sollten hinunter in den Krankenflügel gehen; gewiss möchten Sie anwesend sein, wenn Mr. Weasley erwacht."

Die elegante, smaragdgrün gewandete Gestalt näherte sich bereits der Tür, während Hermine lediglich dasaß und wie in Trance jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte. Kurz bevor Professor McGonagall die Tür hinter sich zuzog, warf sie einen letzten, unsteten Blick zurück und in diesem kurzen, glorreichen Moment konnte Hermine deutlicher als alles andere erkennen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die mit sich rang und kämpfte, die drohte, von dem sengenden Feuer in ihrem Innersten verschlungen zu werden, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig blieb.

Die Tür fiel mit einem eindringlichen Klicken ins Schloss.  
Ein schier endloser Augenblick verging, ehe die Erkenntnis zu Hermine durchsickerte, doch dann war sie auf den Beinen, ließ jedwede Zurückhaltung fahren, stürmte hinaus und setzte der aufgewühlten Schottin nach.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **Incanto:**_ **Lateinisch für "ich beschwöre, verzaubere (durch Musik)"**


	14. Rùnag

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **und weiter geht die Geschichte um unsere beiden Hexen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 14 - Rùnag**

Als sich Hermine atemlos durch das Portraitloch zwängte, fand ihr Sprint ein jähes Ende, indem sie um Haaresbreite mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Hastig bremste sie ab, reckte den Hals und erspähte gerade noch, wie der Saum smaragdgrüner Roben am Ende des Korridors um die Ecke wischte.

 _Verdammt!_

"Da bist du ja!", rief Ginny und trat mit besorgter Miene zurück, um ihr Platz zu machen. "Ich wollte gerade zu dir, aber McGonagall ist mir wohl zuvorgekommen. Es muss wirklich ernst sein; so angespannt habe ich sie noch nie erlebt!"

"Sehr ernst", murmelte Hermine undeutlich und ließ sich von ihrer Freundin durch eine Abkürzung hinter dem Wandbehang eines stolzen Einhorns ziehen. So sehr es sie auch drängte, hinter der hochgewachsenen Hexe her zu eilen, sie wusste dennoch, dass ihre Freunde sie im Moment dringender brauchten. Daher folgte sie Ginny, die bereits einen Schwall von Drohungen und Verschwörungstheorien über sie hereinbrechen ließ, pflichtbewusst hinunter zum Krankenflügel und nahm sich gleichzeitig vor, das Versäumte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachzuholen.

* * *

Die umwölkte Mondsichel schmückte bereits das tiefschwarze Firmament, als Minerva ihren abendlichen Rundgang durch die Korridore des Schlosses antrat. Sie mochte die sonst friedliche Stille, die den Mauern des Nachts innewohnte, doch seit geraumer Zeit war sie drückend und schwer, durchwebt von dumpfer, unterschwelliger Furcht. Kaum ein Schüler war mehr außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume anzutreffen, obwohl die Sperrstunde erst in gut dreißig Minuten in Kraft trat. Dies machte das Patrouillieren zugegebenermaßen zu einer entspannten Angelegenheit; das einzig Störende dabei waren diesmal ihre eigenen Grübeleien, die es ihr bisweilen schwer machten, sich auf ihren Weg zu konzentrieren.  
In dieser Nacht gab es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse auf Minervas Rundgang, der üblicherweise im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres eigenen Hauses endete. Im dritten Stock begegnete sie lediglich Peeves, dem Poltergeist, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, dem Portrait eines Kleinkindes in Leinenhemdchen ein paar äußerst unschmeichelhafte Schimpfwörter beizubringen. Als er die eindrucksvolle Hexe erspähte, die mit finsterem Blick auf ihn zu rauschte, bereit, ihm die Leviten zu lesen, sauste er laut gackernd und mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei, während ihm das Kinderbildnis eine begeisterte Beleidigung hinterher krähte. Als Peeves am Ende des Korridors um die Ecke schlitterte, entging er nur knapp einer Kollision mit Pomona Sprout, die mit einem schrillen Quieken zur Seite hechtete, wobei ihr der mit Flicken bedeckte Spitzhut vom Kopf rutschte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war erfüllt vom wärmenden Schein des knisternden Kaminfeuers, als Minerva durch das Portraitloch stieg. Hier und da saßen einige wenige Schüler über die bequemen Sessel verstreut, spielten eine Partie Zauberschach oder Koboldstein und unterhielten sich murmelnd, doch es waren die beiden Gestalten in der Nähe einer Gruppe giggelnder Viertklässlerinnen, die Minervas Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

"Peakes! McLaggen!", knurrte die Hexe indigniert, als sie direkt hinter den jungen Männern stand, die sich gerade in die Brust warfen und ihr Bestes taten, um ihre muskulösen Körper in einem spielerischen Ringkampf in Szene zu setzen, "haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit nichts Besseres zu tun als Ihr Testosteron zur Schau zu stellen?"

Cormac McLaggen und sein Mannschaftskollege Jimmy Peakes ließen augenblicklich voneinander ab und wirbelten auf dem Absatz herum, in ihren geröteten Gesichtern stand der blanke Horror geschrieben.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Es ist nicht… wir haben nur…"

"Wir wollten gerade…"

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausflüchte", schnaubte Minerva, während sich die beiden Quidditchspieler unter ihrem stechenden Blick wanden. "Sich zu raufen wie zwei brunftige Hirsche, schämen Sie sich! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Land gewinnen, ehe ich Sie nachsitzen lasse."

"Jawohl, Ma'am!", stieß McLaggen mit puterrotem Gesicht hervor, er und und der nicht minder getönte Peakes drückten sich hastig an ihr vorbei und sie flohen eilig in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete die Schottin den Abgang der beiden, welcher von den Mädchen mit noch mehr Gekicher quittiert wurde. Ein funkelnder Blick genügte jedoch, um Minerva wieder den nötigen Respekt ihrer Schützlinge zu verschaffen, die soeben bezeugen durften, was denen blühte, die sich in ihrer Gegenwart daneben benahmen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren privaten Gemächern mischten sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden allmählich wieder in Minervas Gedankenstrom. Merlin, der heutige Tag hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt! Die meiste Zeit hatte sie damit zugebracht, die Weasleys zu beruhigen, die völlig aufgelöst über die Türschwelle ihres Büros gepurzelt waren, ehe sie ihnen erlaubt hatte, zu ihrem Sprössling in den Hospitaltrakt zu gehen, der nach wie vor fest in Morpheus' Armen lag. Doch nicht nur sie hatten seelischen Zuspruch benötigt, sondern auch der unglückselige Horace, der sich trotz Minervas eingehender Beschwichtigungsversuche noch beim Abendessen heftige Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. Zusammengefasst mit dem aufwühlenden Gespräch mit Hermine im Gryffindorturm fühlte sich die Schottin nun, am Ende des Tages, körperlich und emotional erschöpft.

Kurze Zeit später lehnte sie sich seufzend in dem breiten Ohrensessel in ihrem Studierzimmer zurück, eine dampfende Tasse Tee in den Händen und eine weiche Strickdecke über ihrem Schoß. Für gewöhnlich pflegte sie sich an einem Samstagabend entweder liegen gebliebenen Korrekturarbeiten zu widmen oder mit einem guten Buch zu entspannen, doch heute würde sie sich stattdessen früh zur Ruhe begeben und versuchen, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Seitdem sie zusammen mit ihren Kollegen auf regelmäßigen nächtlichen Kontrollgängen das Schloss durchkämmte, hatte Minerva keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen.

Ihr Vorsatz geriet jedoch zusehends ins Wanken, als sie gerade die Hälfte ihrer Teetasse geleert hatte und ein Geräusch an der Tür einen unverhofften Besucher ankündigte. Mit einem unwilligen Brummen stellte sie ihren Schlummertrunk beiseite und erhob sich. Bei Merlins Bart, war das etwa Horace, dessen gebeutelte Seele einen tröstlichen Gruß zur Nacht brauchte?

* * *

Als Hermine voller Entschlossenheit vor der schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Tür angehalten und mit pochendem Herzen geklopft hatte, war sie auf alles gefasst gewesen, nicht jedoch auf den Anblick, der sich ihr darbot.  
Im Türrahmen stand Professor McGonagall, in einen schottengemusterten Morgenmantel gehüllt, das sonst in einem strengen Knoten gebändigte rabenschwarze Haar fiel in schimmernden Wellen über ihre Schultern. Ohne die übliche Lesebrille wirkte das Gesicht der Schottin ungleich jünger und weicher, zeugte jedoch nach wie vor von der Weitsicht und Eleganz ihrer Lebensjahre. Ihrer geschockten Miene zum Trotz sah sie in Hermines Augen schlichtweg atemberaubend aus.

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte die Hexe argwöhnisch, dem Blick starr auf Hermines Gesicht gerichtet, "was führt Sie denn zu dieser Stunde hierher? Es wird doch wohl nicht schon wieder etwas passiert sein?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und besann sich auf den Anlass ihres Besuches. "Seien Sie unbesorgt, Professor, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich komme aus einem anderen Grund zu Ihnen. Es… es ist wirklich wichtig."

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen nur das Knacken und Zischen der verglimmenden Glut im Kamin zu hören war.

"Ich verstehe. Treten Sie ein."

Gedämpftes Kerzenlicht erfüllte das büchergesäumte Zimmer, als Hermine die Tür hinter sich schloss, während Professor McGonagall mit einer Handbewegung eine leere Teetasse mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit aus einer silbernen Kanne befüllte. Beeindruckt sah die junge Frau zu, wie sie auf dieselbe Weise einige weitere Kerzen entzündete, ehe sie ihr bedeutete, auf der kleinen, samtbespannten Chaiselongue am Kamin Platz zu nehmen. Sie nahm mit trockener Kehle ihren Tee entgegen und sah zu, wie sich die Professorin neben ihr niederließ, eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus ihrer Stirn strich und sie gerade heraus ansah.

"Gibt es Neuigkeiten bezüglich Mr. Weasleys Befinden?"

"Madam Pomfrey ist zuversichtlich, dass Ron keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen wird", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd, der Gedanke an ihren Freund wärmte ihr Herz. "Er wird allerdings noch eine Weile das Bett hüten müssen."

Die Schultern der älteren Hexe entspannten sich ein wenig. "Nun, es ist dennoch eine Erleichterung, ihn auf dem Weg der Besserung zu wissen."

"Das ist es in der Tat."

"Ich nehme an, Sie sind nicht nur gekommen, um mir diese Nachricht zu überbringen", mutmaßte die  
Schottin, die sie noch immer mit unergründlicher Miene beobachtete. "Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, _caile_ *?"

Einige Augenblicke wachsamen Schweigens verstrichen, in denen sich die beiden Frauen eingehend musterten. Hermine war plötzlich froh, dass sie sich für eine ähnlich informelle Garderobe entschieden und ihren Schulumhang gegen Jeans und Sweatshirt eingetauscht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall sie nicht in ihr Büro gebeten hatte, sondern ihnen eine Unterredung in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten fernab der Alltagsetikette ermöglichte, schenkte ihr zusätzlichen Mut. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach aus, was ihr schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte.

"Indem Sie offen und ehrlich mit mir sprechen. Über das, was hier gerade passiert."

Jegliche Erläuterung wurde angesichts der eintretenden bedeutungsschweren Stille hinfällig. Die Sekunden schlichen quälend langsam dahin, während die Hände der Schottin zu ihrem Revers wanderten und den Mantel enger zogen, als versuchte sie, sich gegen das Kommende zu wappnen. Ihr Blick flackerte kurz, doch dann hob die stolze Frau entschlossen das Kinn.

" _Glè cheart, ma-thà._ ** Ich schätze, es hat ohnehin keinen Sinn, Ihnen oder mir etwas vorzumachen."

Ein Lächeln zupfte an Hermines Mundwinkeln. Diese Frau verkörperte wahrhaftig den Mut Gryffindors. Sie stellte ihre unberührte Tasse zurück auf den Beistelltisch vor ihnen und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

"Sie kennen die Regeln ebenso gut wie ich, Hermine", sagte die ältere Hexe leise und wirkte mit einem Mal furchtbar erschöpft. "Sie wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht."

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie offenbar den Teil übersprungen hatten, in dem sie unmittelbar über ihre Gefühle sprachen, konnte Hermine ihre Enttäuschung nur mit Mühe verbergen. "Wie können Sie einfach so tun, als sei immer noch alles beim Alten, obwohl sich so Vieles geändert hat?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss die Schottin die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand langsam durch das dunkle Haar, eine Geste, die Hermines Herz schneller schlagen ließ. "Glauben Sie mir, dessen bin ich mir vollauf bewusst."

Das Schweigen lastete schwer zwischen ihnen, bis es die jüngere Hexe nicht länger aushielt. "Und wie soll es weitergehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine", erwiderte ihre Lehrerin mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, wobei sie wirkte, als missfiele ihr die Tatsache, keine Lösung für ein Problem zu kennen, gewaltig. "Ich weiß nur, dass keine wie auch immer geartete persönliche Verbindung zwischen uns existieren darf, ganz gleich, wie es um diese bereits bestellt ist."

Da war es nun; das indirekte Bekenntnis ihrer Zuneigung. Zwar war sie nicht von jener Art, die sich Hermine erträumt hätte, doch es war mehr als alles, worauf sie unter den gegebenen Umständen zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Das Glücksgefühl, das in ihrer Brust emporstieg, wurde allerdings rasch von der bitteren Realität erstickt, die Professor McGonagalls Worten innewohnte.  
"Ist es das, was Sie wollen?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und hasste sich im selben Moment für ihre Schwäche.

Die Lider der Schottin schnappten auf und sie bedachte Hermine mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
"Seien Sie nicht albern. Trotz Ihrer Volljährigkeit bin ich noch immer Ihre Lehrerin; was ich will und was nicht, hat vor dem Gesetz keinerlei Bedeutung."

Noch war Hermine jedoch nicht gewillt, klein bei zu geben. "Glauben Sie, dass sich das Ministerium bei allem, was zur Zeit dort draußen vor sich geht, noch groß um die Schulregeln schert, noch dazu wenn Hogwarts schon morgen geschlossen werden könnte?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte sie offenbar einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn eine postwendende Antwort blieb aus. Stattdessen wandte die Schottin mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf und starrte ins Feuer, die Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Noch trage ich Verantwortung für Sie", sagte sie nach einer Weile gedämpft, vermied es jedoch, ihr Gegenüber anzusehen, „für Sie und für diese Schule. Ich würde alle Grundsätze verraten, die ich je vertreten habe."

Hermine war des Versteckspiels müde. Sich selbst mochte Minerva McGonagall vor der Wahrheit verschließen, doch von ihr konnte sie nicht dasselbe erwarten. Sie war bereit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Dann sagen Sie mir, ich soll gehen."

* * *

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe Minerva den Sinn dieser Aussage erfasste und die jüngere Hexe verdattert anstarrte. In jenen bronzenen Augen tobten widersprüchliche Empfindungen, doch der Stolz hinderte sie daran, den Blick abzuwenden. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fehlten Minerva die Worte, doch sie war sich bewusst, dass das Folgende über alles entscheiden würde, und diese Tatsache jagte ihr plötzlich eine Heidenangst ein.

„W-wie bitte?"

„Sagen Sie mir, ich soll gehen", wiederholte Hermine unmissverständlich und lehnte sich leicht vor, sodass sich ihre Knie berührten, „und ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie niemals wieder zu behelligen."

Ihr Vorschlag machte es Minerva undenkbar einfach, das zu tun, was richtig war, was man von ihr erwartete, und was ihr die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Glück in diesen dunklen Zeiten ein für allemal rauben würde. Ihr war, als balanciere sie auf schmalem Grat über einem finsteren, gähnend leeren Abgrund, der sich in ihrem Innersten auftat, bereit, sie zu verschlingen, sobald sie sich den Zwängen ihrer gesellschaftlichen Stellung beugte und sprang.

„Hermine... Ich…"

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, schwebte das Antlitz der jungen Frau direkt vor ihr, warme Hände umschlossen die ihren mit einer Dringlichkeit, die Minerva erschauern ließ. Sie war nah. Viel zu nah. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre erhitzten Gesichter, glühende Augen von der Farbe geschmolzener Schokolade zogen die Schottin in ihren Bann, umkränzt von langen, dunklen Wimpern, an denen Tränen glitzerten, und ihr Puls schoss mit schwindelerregender Rasanz in die Höhe.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie Angst haben", flüsterte Hermine atemlos, „die habe ich auch. Doch viel schlimmer als diese Angst ist für mich die Aussicht, Ihnen niemals näher sein zu dürfen, als ich es jetzt gerade bin."

Minerva konnte förmlich spüren, wie all die Emotionen, die sie so sorgsam zurückgehalten hatte, aus ihrem Inneren hervorbrachen und jeder Teil ihres Körpers nach Erlösung schrie, die sie nur bei diesem einen Menschen finden würde. Die Luft um sie herum knisterte vor Magie, als sich das Energieniveau zwischen den beiden Frauen ausglich, während sie einander festhielten wie Ertrinkende in Seenot, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem rettenden Atemzug. Das nächste, was die Schottin fühlte, waren weiche, volle Lippen auf den ihren, fremd und doch wunderbar vertraut, und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie endlich gefunden hatte, wonach sie sich schon immer gesehnt hatte: das Gefühl, vollständig zu sein und vergehen zu müssen, sobald diese Berührung endete. Ihre Zurückhaltung schmolz in Sekundenschnelle dahin, ersetzt durch ein berauschendes Verlangen, das tief in ihr entfachte, und sie von innen heraus verzehrte. Hitze brandete über Minerva hinweg, als sie die Finger in dichten, störrischen Locken vergrub und den Kuss vertiefte, der süßer schmeckte als alles, wovon sie je gekostet hatte. Zarte Hände umfingen ihre Schultern, zogen sie noch näher und brachten ihre Haut unter dem mehrlagigen Stoff zum Glühen. Die junge Hexe entzündete jeden ihrer Sinne, so, als erwachte sie erst jetzt aus einem tiefen Schlummer und erblickte zum ersten Mal das gleißende Licht des Tages. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich derart lebendig gefühlt und sie wollte mehr. Merlin sei ihr gnädig, sie wollte alles.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür riss sie beide unsanft in die Realität zurück. Benebelt vom Mangel an Sauerstoff und von aufsteigender Panik zogen sie sich ein Stück zurück und starrten sich an, schwer atmend, und mit geröteten Wangen.

Minerva fing sich als Erste.  
„Schnell, hier entlang", stieß sie mit rauer Stimme hervor, als es zum zweiten Mal klopfte, und stand auf, wobei sie die zitternde Hermine mit sich zog. Sie hasteten quer durch den Raum zu einer schmalen Tür zwischen zwei hohen Bücherregalen, die einen Zugang zum Büro darstellte, über das die junge Frau ungesehen hinaus gelangen konnte.  
In Hermines Augen blitzte jähe Erkenntnis auf, doch ehe sie den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte die ältere Hexe bereits eine Hand erhoben.

„Ich bitte Sie, sagen Sie nichts. Nicht jetzt."

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, in Hermines Gesicht standen widersprüchliche Empfindungen geschrieben, doch zu Minervas Erleichterung nickte sie. Sie wirkte weder gekränkt noch verletzt, was die Schottin einmal mehr dazu brachte, diese bemerkenswerte junge Frau zu bewundern.

„Ich möchte Sie auch um etwas bitten", sagte Hermine leise, als sie über die Schwelle trat und ein letztes Mal Minervas Hände drückte. „Lassen Sie uns gemeinsam versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden."

Und obwohl Minerva wusste, dass sie es bitterlich bereuen würde, gelang ihr ein fahriges Nicken.

Ein drittes, diesmal eindringlicheres Hämmern ließ die Schottin rasch zurück in ihr Studierzimmer eilen. Sie öffnete dem hartnäckigen Besucher und stieß ein Geräusch ungläubiger Überraschung aus.

"Meine Güte, Horace! Sie sehen furchtbar aus!"

"'zeihung, Minerva", nuschelte der sichtlich angetunkene Zauberer, der schwankend mit einer leeren Flasche Rotwein in der Hand in ihre Richtung gestikulierte, seine kastanienbraunen Roben saßen eine Spur zu locker und sein Walrossschnurrbart war leicht aus der Form geraten, "ich konnt' nich' schlafen und da dacht' ich mir, ich komm' vorbei und… oh, es is' schrecklich… der arme Wonnby… 's is alles meine Schuld…"

Minerva rollte schnaubend mit den Augen. "Herrje, wer wird denn gleich so melodramatisch werden? Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich erst einmal."

Als sie dem schniefenden Slughorn vor den Kamin verfrachtet hatte und noch einmal losging, um die Tür zu schließen, erhaschte Minerva einen Blick auf den fackelgesäumten Korridor, wo sich eine unverkennbare Gestalt raschen Schrittes in Richtung Treppenhaus entfernte.

"Oh, _mo rùnag_ ***", seufzte sie betrübt, ehe das Portal hinter ihr zufiel, "was sollen wir nur tun?"

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"  
**** _ **Glè cheart, ma-thà**_ **: gälisch für "Na schön", "Also gut"  
***** _ **mo rùnag**_ **: gälisch für "mein Liebling", "mein Schätzchen", aber auch "mein kleines Geheimnis" (!)**


	15. Zarte Bande

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **pünktlich zu den Feiertagen gibt es von mir eine kleine Fortsetzung! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlich bei Euch für Euer tolles Feedback bedanken. Es freut mich ungemein, dass ich so manchem von Euch mit dieser Geschichte eine Freude machen konnte. :-)**

 **Eure Meinung ist gefragt!**

 **Wie denkt Ihr über explizite Inhalte? Ich selbst muss in anderen Fanfictions nicht unbedingt darüber lesen, da sie oft nicht besonders geschmackvoll geschrieben sind und die eigentliche Handlung, den Konflikt, etc. in den Hintergrund stellen.**  
 **Meine Frage an Euch ist daher: wie steht Ihr generell zu diesem Thema? Lasst es mich wissen! Ich freue mich über jede Nachricht und jeden Kommentar. :-)**

 **Und nun genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 15 - Zarte Bande**

"Ronald Weasley!"

Das Krankenbett ächzte bedrohlich, als der Angesprochene erschrocken zusammenzuckte und beinahe die Schachtel mit Zuckermäusen fallen ließ. Grinsend durchquerte Hermine den sonnendurchfluteten Saal und ließ sich am Fußende von Rons Bett nieder.

"Tschur Hölle, Hermine, hascht du misch erschreckt!", schmatzte der junge Zauberer, der eine Hand an die Brust gepresst hatte und versuchte, seinen gewaltigen Bissen hinunterzuschlucken. "Ich dachte schon, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen!"

"Nach Madam Pomfreys Gardinenpredigt über deine zügellosen Essgewohnheiten kann ich es dir nicht verübeln", erwiderte Hermine verschmitzt und fischte ein Buch sowie eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Umhängetasche. "Hier sind die Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst." Sie ließ beides in den Schoß ihres Freundes fallen. "Ich habe dir die wichtigen Stellen im _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche_ markiert und ein grobes Gerüst für deinen Aufsatz zur praktischen Anwendung von Thermoregulierungszaubern entworfen. Der Rest liegt ganz bei dir."

"Tausend Dank, Hermine!" Rons Strahlen ließ beinahe seine zahlreichen Sommersprossen verblassen, während er die Sachen einsammelte und auf seinen Nachttisch legte. "Du bist die Beste von allen!"

Seit jenem Vorfall in Slughorns Büro war Hermine regelmäßig zu Besuch in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hielt Ron über die jüngsten Ereignisse sowie den Unterrichtsstoff auf dem Laufenden. Im Zuge dessen hatten sie zudem endlich begonnen, ihren Streit zu begraben; obwohl es sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine schwer fiel, über dieses Thema zu sprechen, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis bereits erheblich verbessert, da sie aufgehört hatten, sich gegenseitig mit bissigen Kommentaren zu bombardieren.

"Keine Ursache", winkte sie ab und musterte den jungen Mann aufmerksam. "Wie geht es dir heute?"

Ein theatralisches Seufzen wehte durch den Raum. "Du meinst, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir morgen gegen Hufflepuff spielen und ich nicht dabei sein kann? Könnte nicht besser sein."

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Cormac McLaggen für Ron als Hüter einspringen würde, tätschelte Hermine mitfühlend sein Bein. "Lass uns nur hoffen, dass McLaggens Ego ihm nicht die Sicht auf den Quaffel versperrt."

Ron ließ ein zustimmendes Brummen vernehmen, verschluckte sich jedoch beinahe daran, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro am Ende des Saals trat und sich anschickte, herüberzukommen. Unglücklicherweise gelang es ihm nicht mehr rechtzeitig, die Naschereien unter der Bettdecke verschwinden zu lassen.

"Wie ich sehe, fühlen Sie sich bereits verwegen genug, auf Ihre verordnete Schonkost zu verzichten", konstatierte die Heilerin ohne Umschweife und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, den scharfen Blick direkt auf die nahezu unberührte Schale mit Haferbrei gerichtet, die neben Rons Hausaufgaben stand. "Nun, es ist Ihre Magenschleimhaut, Mr. Weasley, doch seien Sie gewarnt: sollte ich auch nur die kleinste Nebenwirkung bemerken, setze ich Sie für den Rest der Woche auf Nulldiät."

Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen, während die Farbe aus Rons Gesicht wich. Mit hängendem Kopf und einem gemurmelten "Verzeihung, Ma'am" wartete er, bis die gestrenge Hexe seinen Puls gemessen und sich zufrieden zurückgezogen hatte, ehe er eine trotzige Grimasse in ihre Richtung schnitt.

"Übrigens", raunte Hermine mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme, "Lavender fragt andauernd nach dir; Harry wird in letzter Zeit regelrecht von ihr belagert. Sie scheint ihren _Won-Won_ schrecklich zu vermissen."

Die Ohren unter dem flammend roten Haarschopf liefen zartrosa an und der junge Zauberer warf vorsorglich einen Blick hinüber zu Madam Pomfrey, die in diskreter Entfernung wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand.  
"Äh ja, sieht so aus", murmelte er peinlich berührt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein leuchtendes Gesicht. „Sie kommt beinahe jeden Tag hierher und bringt mir Süßigkeiten vorbei." Bei diesen Worten schielte er verstohlen zu den Zuckermäusen hinunter, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Mann seiner anhänglichen Freundin überdrüssig war, doch allem Anschein nach konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihr endlich den Laufpass zu geben. Er ging jeglicher Konfrontation offenbar gezielt aus dem Weg, denn Lavender wurde von Tag zu Tag gereizter und schien die Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermine wieder aufeinander zugingen, nicht besonders positiv aufzunehmen. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, hielt es Hermine jedoch für klüger, den Mund zu halten und die allmählich heilende Freundschaft zu Ron nicht zu gefährden. Gerade, als sie überlegte, wie sie die unangenehme Stille überbrücken könnte, öffneten sich die Flügeltüren neben Madam Pomfreys Büro und Ginny schlüpfte herein.

"Hey, Bruderherz! Hermine", begrüßte sie die beiden gut gelaunt und knuffte ihren Bruder sanft gegen die Schulter, als sie sich neben Hermine auf der Bettkante niederließ. "Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich werde deine königlichen Hüterhände morgen auf dem Spielfeld wirklich vermissen. Wenn du möchtest, überrede ich Coote und Peakes dazu, McLaggen ein paar Klatscher um die Ohren zu hauen."

"Ich schätze, das könnte mir gefallen", erwiderte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen, ob der Aussicht auf einen gepeinigten Ersatzhüter etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt.

Als sich die beiden Hexen kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten und den jüngsten Weasleysohn wieder der Obhut der Schulheilerin überließen, warf Ginny ihrer Freundin einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, während sie auf dem Weg zum Abendessen die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

"Seit wann verstehst du dich denn wieder mit unserem Starhüter?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht; es hat sich so ergeben."

"Es hat sich _so ergeben_?"

"Ganz recht."

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben ließ Hermine den Kopf wenden. "Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte sie ungeduldig und blieb stehen. "War es nicht das, was Harry und du euch gewünscht hattet?"

Zögernd hielt Ginny neben ihr an, ihre braunen Augen forschend auf sie gerichtet. "Schon, aber das war, bevor du aufgehört hast, Ron die Drachenpocken an den Hals zu wünschen. Dieser neue Frieden zwischen euch ist irgendwie noch unheimlicher als eure Reibereien."

"Und wenn schon", entgegnete Hermine leichtfertig, der Gedanke an eine ganz bestimmte Hexe zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Es gibt Wichtigeres als einen törichten Streit."

Ginnys Augenbrauen verschwanden beinahe in ihrem Haaransatz. „Ich fress' einen Besen!", rief sie und gestikulierte wild mit Händen zu ihrer Freundin, die sie verständnislos anstarrte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wage es nicht, es abzustreiten, Granger!", entgegnete sie und hielt dieser einen anklagenden Zeigefinger unter die Nase. „Du bist über beide Ohren verliebt und besitzt die Dreistigkeit, es vor mir verheimlichen zu wollen? Ich dachte wirklich, du wüsstest es besser!"

„Bei Merlin, nicht so laut!", zischte Hermine erschrocken, packte Ginny am Ärmel ihres Umhangs und zog sie an den geöffneten Flügeltüren der Großen Halle vorbei, in der gerade die vorabendliche Hausaufgabenbetreuung in die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen überging, hinüber zu der breiten Marmortreppe, auf der bereits ein reges Treiben herrschte.

„Also schön", murmelte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, als sie sich in der Nische neben der Statue eines geflügelten Ebers auf einer steinernen Sitzbank niedergelassen hatten, und Ginny ungeduldig die Arme verschränkte, „ich gebe auf. Du hast recht."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Tu' nicht so. Wer ist es?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Ginny wischte ihre Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung fort. „Red' keinen Stuss! Natürlich kannst du das!"

Zögernd warf Hermine einen Blick hinüber zur Großen Halle, aus der soeben ein paar schwatzende Ravenclaws in den Feierabend entschwanden, ehe sie sich mit eindringlicher Miene wieder ihrer Freundin zuwandte. „Du musst schwören, dass du es niemandem verrätst!"

„Du meine Güte", kicherte Ginny belustigt, „du wirst dir doch wohl nicht etwa einen Slytherin ausgesucht haben? Falls doch, sehe ich mich möglicherweise gezwungen, unsere Freundschaft noch einmal zu überdenken."

Hermine fuhr sich energisch durch die störrische Mähne. „Bitte, Ginny, ich meine es ernst!"

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht überzeugte die jüngere Hexe offenbar von der Dringlichkeit ihres Anliegens, denn sie hörte auf, herumzuzappeln, hob eine Hand und nickte bedächtig.

„Also schön. Ich gelobe feierlich, Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Gerade, als Hermine den Mund öffnen wollte, trat eine weitere Gruppe von Schülern in die Eingangshalle, gefolgt von einer smaragdgrün gewandeten Gestalt mit Spitzhut, die ihnen im Vorbeigehen ein knappes Nicken schenkte. Mit angehaltenem Atem warteten sie, bis Professor McGonagall über die breiten Stufen in den ersten Stock verschwunden war, ehe Hermine die Luft ausstieß, Ginny einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf und ebenfalls nickte. In der Stille, die daraufhin folgte, konnte Hermine förmlich sehen, wie die Rädchen hinter der sommersprossigen Stirn arbeiteten, während sich ihr Mienenspiel in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Unglauben und Entgeisterung verklärte.

„Ist nicht wahr!" Ginnys Augen wurden groß und rund wie Galleonen, als sie ihr Gegenüber anstarrte wie eine nachtblinde Eule den Vollmond. „Du verkohlst mich doch!"

Seufzend zuckte Hermine mit den Achseln und lächelte matt. „Ich fürchte nicht."

Ginny schwieg für einige Augenblicke, während sie versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Dann breitete sich plötzlich ein durchtriebenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Brauen. „Hermine Granger, du stillstes aller Wässer! Du verblüffst mich stets aufs Neue!"

Die Tatsache, dass die Weasleytochter ihr keinerlei Hohn oder Abneigung entgegenbrachte, erfüllte Hermine mit ungeheurer Erleichterung. „Dann findest du es nicht… falsch oder unangebracht?", fragte sie nervös, den Blick scheu zu Boden gerichtet.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ginny antwortete. „Hermine", erwiderte sie sanft und ergriff die Hände der unruhigen Hexe, „sich in jemanden zu verlieben ist niemals falsch oder unangebracht. Wer wäre ich, meine beste Freundin danach zu beurteilen, zu wem sie sich hingezogen fühlt? Zugegeben", fügte sie mit mit einem erneuten Anflug von Belustigung hinzu, „Professor McGonagall ist mehr als einschüchternd, überaus furchteinflößend und man möchte ihr am liebsten nicht allein im Dunkeln begegnen, doch abgesehen davon kann ich deine Wahl durchaus nachvollziehen."

Als sie beide in Gelächter ausbrachen, fiel allmählich die Anspannung von Hermine ab. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und lauschten dem dumpfen Stimmengewirr und dem Scharren unzähliger Paar Füße, das aus der Großen Halle zu ihnen herüber wehte, und sahen dem pulsierenden Strom von kommenden und gehenden Schülern zu, der die Eingangshalle erfüllte. Hin und wieder segelte eine Eule über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg und einmal glaubte Hermine, den kleinen Haubenkauz zu sehen, der ihrer Lehrerin für Verwandlung gehörte. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob sie den Blick und stellte fest, dass Ginny sie mit versonnener Miene beobachtete.

„Dir ist es wirklich ernst, nicht wahr?"

Bis vor Kurzem hätte sich Hermine die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht einmal vor sich selbst eingestanden, doch als sie sie nun beantwortete, fühlte sie keine Spur von Furcht in ihrem Innersten.  
„Ja, das ist es", flüsterte sie mit feuchten Augen, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Verdammt, das ist es wirklich."

„Wenn das so ist", sagte Ginny, sprang auf, wedelte die Eule fort, deren Flugbahn sie dadurch behinderte, und bedeutete Hermine, ihr zu folgen, „lass uns etwas essen und dann zurück in den Gryffindorturm gehen. Der Abend ist noch jung und ich muss alles wissen, was in dir vor sich geht, bis ins kleinste, unerhörteste Detail!"

Kopfschüttelnd, jedoch nicht ohne ein seliges Grinsen tat es ihr Hermine gleich und zusammen schlossen sie sich den jungen Hexen und Zauberern an, die in die Große Halle schwärmten, um ihr Abendessen einzunehmen. Keine von ihnen bemerkte den Haubenkauz, der sich nach dem knappen Zusammenstoß auf einem Flügel des Ebers niederließ und entrüstet mit dem Schnabel klackerte, und auch nicht die Gestalt, die über der Statue am oberen Treppenabsatz stand und die beiden jungen Frauen mit geballten Fäusten beobachtete. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ das winzige Stück Pergament aus den Fängen des Tieres in die geöffnete Hand flattern, die bebend das Siegel brach, um die darin enthaltene Botschaft in smaragdgrüner Tinte zu enthüllen:

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde findet am kommenden Montag um acht Uhr abends statt._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
 _M.M._

Die feinen Buchstaben tanzten im Fackelschein, als das dünne Papier zwischen den verkrampften Fingern zitterte, ehe sie sich jäh zusammenballten, es zu einer dichten Kugel knüllten und in den Tiefen eines Umhangs verschwinden ließen.


	16. Das Gift der Schlange

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **Vielen herzlichen Dank für Euer tolles Feedback; ich werde es im Falle des Falles beherzigen! Im Gegenzug habe ich mir extra viel Mühe gegeben, um das nächste Kapitel fertigzustellen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 16 - Der Biss der Schlange**

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Teuerste! Immer noch verstimmt wegen des verlorenen Spiels?"

Das gönnerhafte Lächeln von Horace Slughorn, der soeben Minervas Bürotür hinter sich schloss und mit großen Schritten auf ihren Schreibtisch zu marschierte, genügte bereits, um die ohnehin schon undulierende Laune der Hexe gefährlich aufschäumen zu lassen. Seit jenem nächtlichen Intermezzo zwischen Wein, Schlaflosigkeit und Selbstvorwürfen hegte der ergraute Zauberer offenbar die Vorstellung, sie beide seien infolgedessen zu engen Vertrauten geworden, denn seitdem tauchte er ständig an ihrer Türschwelle auf und bestand darauf, sie zu den Sitzungen des Lehrerkollegiums, in die Pausen oder zu den Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle zu geleiten. Zudem hatte er im Lehrerzimmer den sonst freien Platz zu Minervas Linken für sich in Anspruch genommen, sodass die Hexe nun nur noch selten Gelegenheit hatte, Slughorns ausschweifenden Erzählungen, seinen väterlichen Ratschlägen oder gelegentlichen Auszügen aus der Gerüchteküche zu entrinnen.

Minerva knurrte etwas Unverständliches und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, Horace das fadenscheinige Mitgefühl aus dem Gesicht zu hexen.

„Wirklich ein Jammer", fuhr der bärtige Mann fort und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Machen Sie sich nichts draus, meine Liebe, Ihre Hausmannschaft hat immer noch eine reelle Chance auf den Pokal!"

Die Schottin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und knallte die jüngste Ausgabe von _Verwandlung Heute_ , in der sie gerade gelesen hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch. „Besten Dank, Horace. Ohne Ihr Zutun wäre mir dieser Umstand beinahe entfallen."

Schlimm genug, dass Gryffindor am vergangenen Freitag haushoch gegen Hufflepuff verloren hatte, doch die Tatsache, dass McLaggen seine eigene Mannschaft eigenhändig um ihren Sucher gebracht und den armen Potter mit einem einzigen Schlag in den Krankenflügel befördert hatte, verlieh ihrer Niederlage zusätzlich eine noch dramatischere Komik. Was sie allerdings in noch größerem Maße beschäftigte, war Hermines Versäumnis ihrer gestrigen Einzelstunde. Noch nie war die junge Hexe einem ihrer Treffen ferngeblieben, schon gar nicht, ohne zuvor ihre Professorin darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Angesichts der besonderen Umstände, unter denen sie beim letzten Mal auseinandergegangen waren, wurde Minerva von ausnehmender Unsicherheit geplagt. Hatte die junge Hexe ihre Verabredung schlichtweg vergessen oder hatte sie es sich womöglich anders überlegt und zog es nun vor, ihren Kontakt auf das Nötigste zu beschränken? Sollte sie das direkte Gespräch mit ihr suchen oder ihre Zurückhaltung respektieren?

Den ganzen Weg über bis hinunter zum Frühstück ließ Minerva Horace' Geplapper über seine letzte Maßanfertigung bei "Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" über sich ergehen und war erleichtert, als sich ihre Wege am Lehrertisch trennten. Sie ließ sich neben der winzigen Gestalt von Filius Flitwick nieder, dessen Frühstücksteller bereits mit einer waghalsigen Menge an Speisen beladen war, und nahm sich selbst etwas Rührei mit gebackenen Bohnen. Als die Hexe zehn Minuten später feststellte, dass sie lediglich lustlos auf ihrem Teller herumstocherte, wohingegen Filius den seinen bereits zur Hälfte geleert hatte, gab sie es schließlich auf und beschloss, sich vor dem Unterricht noch ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Große Halle und vorbei am Gryffindortisch, zwischen klapperndem Geschirr, klirrendem Besteck und schwatzenden Schülern, erhaschte die Schottin einen Blick auf Hermine, die gerade in einer Schüssel mit Frühstücksflocken rührte und konzentriert den _Tagespropheten_ las. Neben ihr saß der mittlerweile vollständig genesene Mr. Potter, dessen Stolz seinen bösen Blicken nach zu urteilen, die er gelegentlich in McLaggens Richtung warf, offenbar das Einzige gewesen war, das bei dem Zwischenfall auf dem Spielfeld ernsthaften Schaden davongetragen hatte. Minerva unterdrückte ein widerwilliges Lächeln. Der junge Zauberer war ihr in mancherlei Hinsicht unglaublich ähnlich.  
Rasch wandte sie sich ab und ging weiter in Richtung Eingangshalle. Seit sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, Hermine die Einladung zu einer weiteren Einzelstunde zu schicken, fühlte sich die ältere Hexe ausgesprochen rastlos. Sie war sich bewusst, dass es Einiges zu klären galt, und dass sie versuchen musste, dieser vertrackten Situation mit geordnetem Verstand beizukommen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen ausmalte, lief dieses in ihrem Unterbewusstsein alles andere als vernünftig ab. Die lebhafte Erinnerung an den Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten, ließ Minerva energischer voranschreiten. Ein wenig Bewegung war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

„Warten Sie, meine Liebe, ich begleite Sie!"

Minerva fluchte innerlich, hielt jedoch nicht an, damit der schnaufende Slughorn zu ihr aufschließen konnte, sondern steuerte an den verstreuten Grüppchen von Schülern vorbei direkt auf die große Marmortreppe zu. Glücklicherweise brachte sie die erste magische Stiege im Treppenhaus gleich zwei Stockwerke auf einmal hinauf und änderte danach ihre Richtung, sodass Horace ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte. Erleichtert stellte die Hexe fest, dass sie ihren Schatten erfolgreich abgehängt hatte, und endlich ein wenig ungestörte Abgeschiedenheit genießen konnte, ehe sie ihre Unterrichtsstunde bei den Sechstklässlern bestreiten musste.

Als sie schließlich kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung aufschloss und gerade sorgfältig die heutige Lektion an der Tafel notierte, vernahm sie das Geräusch gedämpfter Schritte und hochfrequenter Stimmen in unmittelbarer Nähe. Es handelte sich eindeutig um zwei Schülerinnen ihrer heutigen Klasse, die sich draußen auf dem Gang der geöffneten Tür näherten; Eine von ihnen schniefte unüberhörbar und gab sich keinerlei Mühe, ihre Stimme zu senken.

„Sie versucht eindeutig, ihn mir wegzunehmen!" Lavender Browns Stimme war brüchig, als hätte sie erst kürzlich geweint. Minerva begann gerade damit, die Spitzmäuse für die bevorstehende Stunde vorzubereiten, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen, als sie der Klang eines Namens aufhorchen ließ.

„Du kennst doch Hermine", sagte Parvati Patil in beschwichtigendem Tonfall zu ihrer Freundin, „sie und Ron sind schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet. Da ist es doch normal, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Obwohl das Pärchen noch immer außer Sichtweite war, konnte Minerva das verächtliche Schnauben der blonden Hexe deutlich hören.  
„Seit ich mit Ron zusammen bin, versucht sie mit allen Mitteln, uns auseinanderzubringen. Sie hat sogar versucht, ihn mit McLaggen eifersüchtig zu machen und geht bereits so weit, dass sie ihren Einzelunterricht bei Professor McGonagall sausen lässt, um Zeit mit _meinem_ Freund zu verbringen! Ist das zu glauben?"

Bei dieser letzten Bemerkung hielt die Schottin jäh inne, ihre Hand verharrte auf halbem Weg durch die Käfigtür. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört?

„Wenn ich es doch sage", zischte Miss Brown gerade unüberhörbar, als sie und ihre Gefährtin im Türrahmen auftauchten und hastig in den Flüsterton wechselten, „sie saß gestern den ganzen Abend über bei ihm und hat ihm bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen! Andere würden alles tun, um solche Zusatzstunden zu bekommen, doch sie..."

Den Rest des Satzes bekam Minerva nicht mehr mit, denn ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren kleinen Finger und lenkte sie jäh von der Unterhaltung ab. Fluchend zog sie die Hand aus dem Mäusekäfig und besah sich den blutenden Nagetierbiss, während eine Mischung aus regem Fußgetrappel und munterem Stimmengewirr die Ankunft weiterer Schüler ankündigte. Einen Augenblick später ergoss sich bereits der erste Schwall schwatzender Gryffindors in den Raum. Eilends heilte die Schottin die kleine Wunde mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und trat mit bemüht gleichmütiger Miene hinüber an die Tafel, um die Anschrift zu vervollständigen, in ihrem Inneren jedoch fühlte sie sich alles andere als gelassen.

Hinter ihr marschierte Lavender Brown mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zu ihrem Platz und warf der stolzen Frau einen verstohlenen Blick zu, welche das befriedigte Lächeln auf ihrem geröteten Gesicht nicht zu sehen vermochte.

* * *

Wärmende Sonnenstrahlen empfingen Hermine an diesem Sonntagmorgen, als sie in den Schlosshof hinaustrat, wo sich bereits eine kleine Traube aus Schülern angesammelt hatte. Im Rahmen ihres Apparierkurses wurde wieder einmal unter strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eine Übungsstunde in Hogsmeade abgehalten und da die Prüfung bereits in wenigen Wochen stattfand, nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, die sich zum Üben bot.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte eine missmutige Stimme zu ihrer Rechten, als sich die Hexe hinter dem Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley einreihte, um von dem Hausmeister Argus Filch mit dem Geheimnis-Detektor durchleuchtet zu werden, „ich glaube, ich komme lieber doch nicht mit."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig, griff nach dessen Arm und schob ihn kurzerhand vor sich in die Warteschlange. Es hatte sie und Harry einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, den jungen Zauberer nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel davon zu überzeugen, sich ihr für die Unterrichtseinheit in Hogsmeade anzuschließen, und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er jetzt kniff. „Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Du lernst das Apparieren nur durch konsequentes Training, nicht durch sturen Eskapismus."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um sich zu verteidigen, wurde jedoch von Filch zum Schweigen gebracht, der ihm mit grimmiger Miene den Geheimnis-Detektor unter die Nase hielt. Als schließlich auch der letzte Schüler hinreichend überprüft wurde, grunzte der mürrische Squib ungehalten, rangelte einige Augenblicke mit den sperrigen Antennen des Gerätes und stopfte es zurück in seinen lädierten Koffer. Dann hastete er hinüber zum Schlossportal und nickte der hochgewachsenen Gestalt zu, die aus den Schatten trat und ihm entgegeneilte, dicht gefolgt von Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete Hermine, wie sich Professor McGonagall dem Grüppchen forschen Schrittes näherte, in einen nachtschwarzen Mantel mit dunkelgrünen Brokateinsätzen gehüllt, der bis auf den Boden reichte und sich bei jedem Schritt um ihre Knöchel bauschte. Sie wirkte auf eine beeindruckende Art einschüchternd und vornehm zugleich.

„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften", grüßte die Schottin knapp, als sich die drei Hauslehrer an die Spitze der Delegation setzten und sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Reihen der Anwesenden verschafften. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Der Weg hinunter ins Dorf verlief relativ schweigsam, abgesehen von Rons gelegentlichen Kommentaren über das Apparieren, ihren langweiligen Lehrer sowie Harrys Pläne, Dumbledores jüngsten Auftrag auszuführen und Slughorn eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung zu entlocken. Wirklich helfen konnten ihm dabei weder Ron noch Hermine, was die junge Hexe angesichts mangelnder Fortschritte insgeheim missmutiger stimmte als sie ihren beiden Freunden gegenüber zugeben wollte.

Wilkie Twycross, der Ministerialbeauftragte, der mit ihrer Ausbildung im Apparieren betraut worden war, begrüßte die Delegation am Ortseingang mit seiner üblichen tonlosen Stimme, stellte die Schüler in einer Reihe auf und teilte ihnen der Reihe nach verschiedene Ziele zu, zu denen sie apparieren sollten. Die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick begaben sich jeweils zu den entsprechenden Lokalitäten, um sicherzustellen, dass jeder Kandidat unversehrt und in einem Stück dort auftauchte.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger", wies Twycross Hermine mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln an, nachdem sie, zu seiner größten Begeisterung, als Einzige bereits zweimal erfolgreich zu Filius Flitwick appariert war, „Ihr letztes Ziel für heute ist die Heulende Hütte. Ich möchte, dass Sie vor den Gartenzaun apparieren, genau an die Stelle mit der großen Lücke zwischen den Latten. Da Sie bisher alle Anläufe mit Bravour gemeistert haben, bin ich überzeugt, dass diese kleine zusätzliche Herausforderung kein Problem für Sie darstellen wird."

„Sehr wohl, Sir", erwiderte Hermine beflissen, geschmeichelt von Twycross' offensichtlicher Bewunderung, und nahm ihre Startposition ein. Sie konzentrierte sich, drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plopp. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm und setzte sich neu zusammen, doch anstelle der brettervernagelten Fenster eines windschiefen Gebäudes blickte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen geradewegs in ein Paar leuchtend grüner Augen.

* * *

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Minerva vor Schock wie gelähmt dastand und die Erscheinung anstarrte, die sich weit innerhalb ihrer persönlichen Sphäre manifestiert hatte. Sie hatte sich in scheinbar weiser Voraussicht abseits des splittrigen Gartentores positioniert, um dem Apparierenden genügend Spielraum zu geben, doch die junge Hexe war urplötzlich direkt vor ihr aufgetaucht. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Schuhspitzen und sie konnte den magischen Windhauch in ihrem Gesicht spüren, den ihr Erscheinen verursacht hatte. Ganz gleich, wie oft sich die Schottin in Gedanken auf ein Wiedersehen unter vier Augen vorbereitet hatte, auf die Realität war sie am wenigsten gefasst gewesen.

* * *

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Professor", hauchte Hermine atemlos, der Schrecken saß noch immer starr in ihren Gliedern, ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seinen knöchernen Käfig, „Sie stehen direkt an der Stelle, an der ich..."

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Miss Granger, es ist ja nichts passiert", fiel Professor McGonagall ihr mit unsteter Stimme ins Wort und brach die Intensität des Augenblicks, indem sie die nötige Distanz wiederherstellte. Ihre Miene wirkte merkwürdig verschlossen und die Tatsache, dass die Hexe eine förmliche Anrede gewählt hatte, obwohl sie allein waren, versetzte Hermine einen Stich. Die Hexe wirkte, als läge ihr etwas auf der Seele und als haderte sie damit, es auszusprechen, doch sie besann sich offenbar eines Besseren und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir gehen besser zurück, sonst macht sich Mr. Twycross noch Sorgen um unseren Verbleib."

Wortlos folgten sie dem Verlauf der Seitenstraße, die sie ins Zentrum des Dorfes führen würde, bis Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Was auch immer das Gebaren der Professorin ihr gegenüber verändert hatte, sie musste es erfahren. Kurz bevor sie die Gabelung zur Hauptstraße erreichten und das „Drei Besen" in Sicht kam, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und fasste die Schottin am Arm.

„Bitte, warten Sie."

Professor McGonagall zuckte zurück, entzog sich jedoch nicht ihrer Berührung. Langsam wandte sie sich zu Hermine herum und musterte sie mit unergründlicher Miene.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Granger?"

Hermine reckte das Kinn und obwohl ihre Knie zitterten, klang ihre Stimme ruhig und entschlossen. „Dasselbe wollte ich Sie gerade fragen."

Die grünen Augen unter dem schräg sitzenden Spitzhut blitzten bedrohlich auf und für einen Moment schien es die Hexe ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, Hermine für ihre Unverfrorenheit zurechtzuweisen, doch dann richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und löste ihren Arm aus dem Griff der jüngeren Frau, die folgenden Worte durchschnitten die Luft wie winzige Klingen.

„Sollte dies alles lediglich ein Spiel für Sie sein, Miss Granger, so seien Sie gewarnt: Sie können die Regeln nicht einfach nach eigenem Gutdünken festlegen."

Perplex starrte Hermine sie an, Verwirrung und Schmerz stiegen in ihrer Brust empor, während sie vergeblich versuchte, die Bedeutung des Gehörten zu erfassen. Die Miene der Schottin wirkte wie versteinert, doch irgendetwas brodelte unter der eisigen Oberfläche, etwas, das Hermine nicht genau zu deuten wusste, jedoch trotzdem deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Sie holte tief Luft, um zu fragen, was genau sie damit meinte, doch jemand anderes kam ihr zuvor.

„Hermine!"

Beide Frauen fuhren herum und sahen zu, wie Ron freudestrahlend über das Kopfsteinpflaster auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Stell' dir vor, ich hab' es geschafft!"

Hermine hatte inzwischen genügend Zeit mit ihrer Mentorin verbracht, um zu bemerken, wie sich diese unmerklich versteifte. Sie tauschten einen letzten geladenen Blick, dann ließ die Schottin Hermine auch schon stehen und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinüber zum „Drei Besen", wo der Rest der Gruppe bereits auf sie wartete.

* * *

„Es war nur ein Katzensprung zu weit; ich sollte bei Madam Puddifoots Café rauskommen, habe es aber ganz knapp verfehlt. Wäre doch ziemlich kleinlich von denen, sowas in der Prüfung nicht zählen zu lassen, oder?"

„Mhm, allerdings."

Hermine hörte kaum hin, als Ron ihr zum dritten Mal seinen ersten, beinahe erfolgreichen Apparierversuch schilderte, sondern nippte nur abwesend an ihrem Krug. Die Schlossbewohner waren nach dem Unterricht zusammen mit Twycross auf ein Butterbier im „Drei Besen" eingekehrt, bevor sie zum Mittagessen ins Schloss zurückgehen würden. Sie schielte an Ron vorbei zum linken Kopfende des Tisches, wo die Professoren Sprout und McGonagall die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich leise unterhielten. Hatte sich die junge Hexe zunächst noch über die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriumsbeamten gefreut, so wurde ihr ebendiese nun zunehmend unangenehm. Der hellblonde Zauberer saß ihr gegenüber und unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Filius Flitwick über die Bilanz des heutigen Vormittags, wobei er die herausragenden Fähigkeiten der „überaus talentierten Miss Granger" so überschwänglich lobte, dass es unweigerlich alle anderen am Tisch mitbekommen mussten. Ron verdrehte lediglich die Augen und begnügte sich damit, seinen anderen Nebensitzer ebenfalls über sein Erfolgserlebnis in Kenntnis zu setzen, doch links von ihnen wandten die beiden älteren Hexen die Köpfe und sahen zu ihr herüber. Während Professor Sprout Hermine ein anerkennendes Lächeln schenkte und einen Daumen emporhob, erntete die junge Hexe von deren Kollegin nur ein höfliches Nicken, ehe sich diese mit zusammengepressten Lippen wieder auf ihren Honigmet konzentrierte. Hermine hätte am liebsten frustriert ihren eigenen Humpen vom Tisch gefegt.

Bei Merlins Bart, sie würde herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging, selbst wenn sie dafür das gesamte Schloss auf den Kopf stellen musste!


	17. Der Wein ist süß, das Zahlen bitter

**A/N: Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben,**

 **wie immer habe ich mich sehr über Euer tolles Feedback gefreut! Nach einigen arbeitsreichen Wochen kann ich Euch nun endlich ein weiteres Kapitel präsentieren.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 17 - Der Wein ist süß, das Zahlen bitter**

Als Hermine am Morgen des einundzwanzigsten Aprils in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstieg, wurde sie bereits erwartet.

„Morgen, Hermine", begrüßte sie Ginny mit einem schiefen Lächeln, die allein in einem der Sessel am Kamin lümmelte und die Beine über die Armlehne baumeln ließ. „Sag bloß, das Lampenfieber hat dich so früh aus dem Bett getrieben?"

Hermine neigte grinsend den Kopf. „So ungefähr. Twycross wäre am Boden zerstört, sollte ich nachher bei der Prüfung versagen. Allerdings", fügte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinzu, „erklärt das nicht, weshalb du hier bist."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auf dich gewartet, damit ich nicht mit Dean runter zum Frühstück gehen muss", erwiderte Ginny mit schuldbewusster Miene, schwang ihre Füße zurück auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme um eines der weichen Kissen. „Wir kommen zur Zeit nicht besonders gut miteinander aus", fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, was Hermine mit einem wissenden Blick quittierte.

„Wie auch, wenn es eigentlich Harry ist, mit dem du jeden Tag hinunter zum Frühstück gehen willst?"

Statt vor Scham im Erdboden zu versinken, wie es die rothaarige Hexe früher einmal getan hätte, vergrub sie stöhnend das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und murmelte erstickt: „Ist das wirklich immer noch so offensichtlich?"

„Keine Sorge", beschwichtigte Hermine ihre Freundin amüsiert, „im Vergleich zu diesem absolut köstlichen Liebesgedicht, dass du Harry in deinem ersten Schuljahr geschickt hast, verhältst du dich ihm gegenüber mittlerweile geradezu diskret."

Lachend wich sie dem Polster aus, das in hohem Bogen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum flog, und ging eilig in Deckung, ehe sie noch einen von Ginnys berühmt-berüchtigten Flederwichtflüchen zu spüren bekäme.

„Ich habe mich übrigens ein wenig umgehört", raunte Ginny mit gesenkter Stimme, als sie kurze Zeit später einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten und durch dass Portraitloch kletterten. „Es kursieren mitunter einige höchst interessante Neuigkeiten im Lehrerzimmer."

Hermine warf ihr einen überraschten Seitenblick zu. „Woher zur Hölle weißt _du_ denn, worüber im Lehrerzimmer gesprochen wird?"

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen aus. „Vertrau mir; ich habe meine Quellen. In diesem Fall sind es ein Paar von Freds und Georges Langziehohren, die ich in einer der Ritterrüstungen dort versteckt habe. Ziemlich nützlich, wenn es um unangekündigte Tests geht."

„Ginny!", fluchte Hermine gedämpft, unschlüssig, ob sie angesichts dieser Enthüllung entrüstet oder schockiert sein sollte. „Dir ist klar, dass ich das eigentlich melden müsste?"

„Untersteh' dich, Granger!", erwiderte Ginny mit gespielter Empörung, während sie eine Abkürzung durch einen Wandbehang hinunter in den dritten Stock nahmen. „Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um sie unbemerkt bis zum Besenschrank in der Eingangshalle zu verlängern! Du wirst mir dafür noch unendlich dankbar sein! Nun denn, was besagte Neuigkeiten angeht: es heißt, Katie Bell werde demnächst aus dem St. Mungo's entlassen. Ich bin ja so gespannt, ob sie uns etwas mehr über diesen Vorfall mit dem verfluchten Halsband berichten kann! Außerdem wurde letzte Woche eine lebhafte Diskussion darüber ins Rollen gebracht, ob man Filchs Katze, Mrs. Norris, den Zutritt zu den Schlafsälen gestatten sollte, um die Hauslehrer beim Patrouillieren zu unterstützen. Die allgemeine Begeisterung des Lehrkörpers hielt sich gelinde gesagt in Grenzen." Sie kicherte vergnügt und Hermine konnte beinahe Professor McGonagalls indignierte Miene vor sich sehen, als der Vorschlag angebracht worden war. Auch ihr eigener Kater Krummbein wäre mit einiger Sicherheit wenig angetan von einem tierischen Eindringling in seinem Hoheitsgebiet oben im Mädchenschlafsaal, das er sich bereits zähneknirschend mit Parvatis Eule Vinga teilen musste.  
„Abgesehen davon konnte ich bislang leider rein gar keine Anhaltspunkte finden, die darauf schließen lassen, dass du dich bei einer gewissen Hexe unbeliebt gemacht hast", fuhr Ginny fort, nun wieder in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall, als sie eine halsbrecherische Wendeltreppe neben dem Pokalzimmer erreichten und vorsichtig die ausgetretenen Stufen hinabkletterten. „Nicht einmal deine Handschrift sorgt für Gesprächsstoff im Kollegium. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das nicht eingebildet hast?"

Hermine zögerte. Bisher hatte sie Ginny lediglich wissen lassen, wie es um ihre eigenen Gefühle zu der stolzen Schottin stand; dass sich jedoch zwischen ihnen etwas ereignet hatte, dass sie beide gleichermaßen zu verantworten hatten, hatte sie vorerst für sich behalten.

„So sicher, wie ich dich vor mir sehe."

Am Ende des engen Treppenabgangs drehte sich Ginny zu ihr herum und legte den Kopf schief, während sie Hermine prüfend musterte. „Also schön. Ich werde weiterhin Augen und Ohren für dich offenhalten, wenn du Harry und Ron gegenüber bezüglich unserer kleinen Unterhaltung von vorhin dicht hältst."

„Abgemacht." Die beiden Hexen schüttelten sich mit gespielt gewichtiger Miene die Hände, ehe sie ihren Weg in die Große Halle fortsetzten und ihr Gespräch auf Rons und Hermines bevorstehende Prüfung lenkten.

* * *

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen beobachtete Minerva durch das geöffnete Bleiglasfenster ihres Büros, wie sich die kleine Prozession von Schülern unter der Führung von Filius Flitwick und Horace Slughorn über die breite Bogenbrücke dem Schlossportal näherte. Hätte sie nicht ihren Pflichten als stellvertretende Schulleiterin nachkommen und Dumbledores liegengebliebene Korrespondenzen aufarbeiten müssen, so hätte sie die Apparier-Prüflinge persönlich nach Hogsmeade eskortiert; stattdessen jedoch hatte sie sich durch ein Sammelsurium administrativer Ärgernisse schlagen müssen, welches Albus ihr vor seiner kurzfristigen Abreise hinterlassen hatte. Die einzige Abwechslung zu den gezwungen förmlichen Anschreiben boten ein paar knittrige Bögen Pergament, die einen älteren Briefwechsel zwischen dem Schulleiter und einem Mitglied des Komittees für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen des Zaubereiministeriums preisgaben. Er handelte allem Anschein nach von einem ziemlich peinlichen Zwischenfall, der sich offenbar in den vergangenen Winterferien auf einem Muggel-Weihnachtsmarkt in Kensington zugetragen hatte. In keinem der Briefe wurde das Geschehene konkretisiert, jedoch konnte Minerva herauslesen, dass Kevin Entwhistle, ein muggelstämmiger Ravenclaw-Sechstklässler, ein Kessel voller Glühwein sowie eine großzügige Dosis „Du scheißt nie mehr*" in den damaligen Vorfall verwickelt gewesen waren.

Ihre Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach, während das knappe Dutzend Spitzhüte aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand und sich die massiven Flügeltüren hinter ihnen schlossen. Die sanfte Brise, die durch das Fenster hereinwehte, linderte das dumpfe Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen ein wenig, sodass sie einen Moment länger verweilte und die letzten Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne auf ihrer Haut genoss. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Schwermut befiel die Schottin, als sie zusah, wie sich der Frühlingsabend blutrot über den glitzernden See senkte, dessen Wellen im schwindenden Sonnenlicht tanzten und sich wie flüssiges Gold am Fuße der umliegenden Berge brachen. Wann nur, so grübelte sie, hatte sie aufgehört, sich an der simplen Schönheit der Dinge zu erfreuen?  
Minerva wandte dem grandiosen Anblick den Rücken zu und ging zum Kamin hinüber, dessen gähnende Leere die Zustände in ihrem Inneren ziemlich treffend widerspiegelte. Mit jeden Schritt senkte sich auch über ihr Gemüt das Zwielicht der Dämmerung und wieder einmal kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zu jener unseligen Unterredung, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit unfreiwillig mit anhören musste, und die sie seitdem nicht mehr loslassen wollte.  
War sie tatsächlich so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, eine siebzehnjährige junge Frau wüsste bereits, was sie wollte? Hatte sie diesen Kuss wirklich derart falsch gedeutet? Oder hatte Hermine schlichtweg festgestellt, dass es tatsächlich der junge Mr. Weasley war, den sie begehrte?  
Schnaubend griff sie nach der kristallenen Karaffe auf dem runden Beistelltisch und schenkte sich einen Fingerbreit Feuerwhisky ein. Merlin, in diesem Alter wusste man doch noch überhaupt nicht, was das Wort _Begehren_ wirklich bedeutete!  
So ungern es sich Minerva auch eingestehen wollte, sie vermisste Hermine Grangers Gegenwart. Schmerzlich. Nicht nur, dass sie sich nach dem Anblick jener bronzefarbenen Augen sehnte, oder dem wärmenden Klang ihrer Stimme, die sie stets für sich einzunehmen vermochte; jene mannigfaltigen Gespräche bei Tee und Ingwerkeksen, die stillen Stunden gemeinsamen Studierens sowie die Abende voller Magie und Begeisterung hatten Minerva zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit spüren lassen, wie es sich anfühlte, wahrhaftig lebendig zu sein. Hatte die tiefe Verbundenheit zu einem anderen Menschen die sonst so selbstsichere Hexe in der Vergangenheit eingeschüchtert, so jagte ihr diese Vorstellung im Beisein jener klugen und bedachten jungen Frau weitaus weniger Angst ein. Verdammt sollte sie sein! Sie begehrte dieses zarte Geschöpf, welches ihr Innerstes berührt hatte, mit einer Intensität, die ihr selbst allmählich unheimlich wurde, und sie hatte sich an dessen Liebreiz berauscht, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie irgendwann dafür bezahlen musste.  
Im Stillen schalt sie sich für ihre Feigheit, denn für gewöhnlich pflegte sie angesichts eines Konflikts nicht viel auf das Wort Dritter zu geben und ein Gespräch von Angesicht zu Angesicht anzustreben. Weshalb also nicht diesmal? Fürchtete sie sich derart vor einer möglichen Zurückweisung, dass sie die Unwissenheit vorzog? Spielte das alles angesichts ihrer beruflich bedingten Unfreiheit in dieser Situation überhaupt eine Rolle?  
Missmutig leerte die Schottin ihr Glas mit einem Zug und griff entschlossen nach ihrem Zauberstab. Wie hieß es doch so treffend in ihrer Heimat: _Ge milis am fìon, tha e searbh ri dhìol._ ** Doch ganz egal, was es sie kosten würde, sie würde diese Rechnung vor ihrem Gewissen begleichen und wäre eines Tages vielleicht sogar frei von Schuldgefühlen.

Nachdem sie ihren Schreibtisch wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand gebracht hatte, verließ Minerva kurze Zeit später ihr Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Es war wie jedes Jahr an der Zeit, die offiziellen Prüfungsankündigungen am Schwarzen Brett bekannt zu geben und anhand des reichhaltigen Spektrums spontaner Reaktionen abzuschätzen, wen sie wohl diesmal zur Wiederholungsprüfung antreffen würde. Die allgemeine Stimmung der Gryffindors schien am heutigen Abend ohnehin bereits nicht gerade rosig zu sein, denn unweit des Portraits der Fetten Dame begegnete Minerva Ginny Weasley und Dean Thomas, die sich in einer hitzigen Auseinandersetzung gegenseitig Anschuldigungen an den Kopf warfen, jedoch hastig verstummten, als sie ihre Hauslehrerin erblickten. Als das Bildnis kurz darauf zur Seite schwang, um sie einzulassen, schlug der Hexe erneut ein Gemisch aus Gezeter und Gekreische entgegen.

„Wage es ja nicht, mir wieder auszuweichen!", keifte Lavender Brown gerade und ruderte wild mit den Armen, ihr Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen und sie keuchte, als sei sie soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. „Da läuft hundertprozentig etwas zwischen euch beiden!"

Minerva wollte gerade vortreten, um ein Machtwort zu sprechen, als ihr Blick auf die übrigen Beteiligten fiel. Auge in Auge mit der rasenden Furie standen der äußerst unbehaglich dreinblickende Ronald Weasley, neben ihm Parvati Patil, die versuchte, ihre schäumende Kameradin zu beruhigen, sowie, zu ihrer Überraschung, Hermine, deren Haltung eher Wut als Scham ausstrahlte. Außer ihnen waren nur wenige weitere Mitschüler anwesend, die sich allesamt zu den entferntesten Sitzgruppen verdrückt hatten, und sich alle Mühe gaben, nicht zu offenkundig interessiert zu lauschen.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass sie dich mir ausspannen will!", heulte Miss Brown weiter und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf Hermine, ohne den betretenen jungen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. „Und du, du springst auch noch darauf an und machst alles kaputt!"

„Also", stammelte Ronald, mehr zu seinen Füßen als zu seiner hysterischen Verflossenen, „jetzt hör doch mal… es war überhaupt nicht..."

Die blonde Hexe wischte seine Erklärungsversuche einfach mit einer Handbewegung fort, ebenso wie den beschwichtigenden Arm von Miss Patil. „Nicht das, wonach es aussah? Für wie naiv hältst du mich? Ihr beide wart _ganz alleine_ dort oben!" Sie gestikulierte erregt zu der Treppe hinüber, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, und Minerva spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrer Brust zusammenzog.

„Nicht zu fassen; da verlässt man einmal für nur fünf Minuten den Raum und schon brennt die Luft!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Ginny Weasley kopfschüttelnd und mit verschränkten Armen direkt neben sich erblickte. Offenbar hatte sie den armen Mr. Thomas draußen auf dem Korridor stehen lassen, um dem hiesigen Spektakel beizuwohnen, das gerade Fahrtwind aufnahm.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?", zeterte Lavender Brown gerade, deren Gesicht mittlerweile einen besorgniserregenden Farbton angenommen hatte. „Erst tust du monatelang so, als sei sie dir egal, und dann seht ihr euch heimlich hinter meinem Rücken, während du mir aus dem Weg gehst! Aber nicht mit mir! Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten! Das mit uns ist vorbei! Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde..."

Es war eindeutig an der Zeit für die Professorin, einzuschreiten und ihre Schüler zur Ordnung zu rufen. Sie straffte die Schultern, holte tief Luft und marschierte quer durch den schwach beleuchteten Raum, vorbei an ihren erstarrten Schützlingen, die ihre Anwesenheit glücklicherweise erst jetzt gewahrten.

„Genug!", donnerte Minerva mit erhobener Stimme, um die Salve aus Verwünschungen aus dem Munde des Mädchens zu ersticken. Lavenders Teint durchlief einen schwindelerregenden Wechsel von dunkelrot zu blassgrün, als sich ihre Lehrerin unmittelbar vor ihr aufbaute und sie mit eisigen Blicken durchbohrte. Alle Umstehenden hatten den Atem angehalten und verfolgten gebannt jede ihrer Bewegungen.

„Als Schülerin meines Hauses sind Sie gewiss bestens mit den geltenden Benimmregeln vertraut, nicht wahr, Miss Brown?", herrschte Minerva diese an und sah zu, wie sie einem getretenen Hündchen gleich in sich zusammenschrumpfte. „Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein, während der sich kaum jemand rührte, um auf keinen Fall eine Antwort zu verpassen. Lavender jedoch stand nur stumm da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den wässrigen Blick stur zu Boden gerichtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Minerva Hermines Gesicht erkennen, das seinerseits ungewöhnlich blass wirkte, und einen scharfen Kontrast zu Ronalds hochroten Ohren bildete.

„Das dachte ich mir", fuhr die Schottin unbarmherzig fort, als das betretene Schweigen anhielt. „Nun, was auch immer der Anlass für Ihren Groll gewesen sein mag, so dulde ich derartiges niveauloses Betragen innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht im Geringsten. Kommen Sie morgen Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro. Und Ihnen", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die unverhohlenen Mienen der restlichen Gryffindors hinzu, „rate ich tunlichst, Ihren Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen, sonst wird Ihnen das Grinsen schneller vergehen, als Ihnen lieb ist." Sie schwang mit Nachdruck ihren Zauberstab und ließ das Pergament mit den Prüfungsterminen an die Pinnwand neben dem Portraitloch flattern.

In der allgemeinen Unruhe, die entstand, als ihre Schüler hastig auf die Beine kamen und sich um das Schwarze Brett drängten, war der vorherige Zwischenfall schnell in den Hintergrund gerückt. Lavender Brown nickte gezwungen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie die Anordnung ihrer Hauslehrerin vernommen hatte, ehe sie sich ein letztes Mal zitternd dem jüngsten Weasleysohn zuwandte. Bevor dieser jedoch etwas sagen konnte, machte sie unter ersticktem Schluchzen auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht gefolgt von der besorgten Parvati. Auch der frisch gebackene Junggeselle zog sich beschämt in seinen Schlafsaal zurück; die Schmach der öffentlichen Abfuhr saß ihm sichtlich in den Knochen.

Niemand beachtete die beiden verbliebenen Hexen, die sich schweigend musterten, abgesehen von Ginny, die noch immer auf der anderen Seite des Raumes verharrte und sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Je eingehender sie die stumme Kommunikation zwischen ihnen studierte, desto offensichtlicher wurde ihr die Tatsache, dass es hierbei um weitaus mehr gehen musste als Hermine ihr anvertraut hatte.

Als Professor McGonagall Anstalten machte, zum Portraitloch zurückzukehren, folgte Hermine ihr auf dem Fuße.

„Professor", hörte Ginny sie sagen, der verzweifelt flehende Unterton in ihrer Stimme wäre jedem Außenstehenden entgangen, „ich versichere Ihnen, es war nicht das, wonach es den Anschein hatte."

Über dem Geplapper der Meute um den Aushang hätte Ginny beinahe die Erwiderung der Schottin überhört.

„Ihr Privatleben ist für mich nicht weiter von Belang, Miss Granger. Gute Nacht."

So gefasst ihre Worte auch klangen, ihre Körpersprache zeugte von unterdrückter Anspannung, als sich die Hexe abrupt abwandte und mit wehenden Gewändern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rauschte. Hinter ihr sank Hermine langsam in einen der Sessel am Kamin und ließ voller Gram den Kopf hängen. Mit wenigen Schritten war Ginny bei ihr und legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich jetzt", murmelte sie mitfühlend und strich sanft über Hermines störrisches Haar, welche sie widerstandslos gewähren ließ, während bittere Tränen ihre Wangen hinabrollten.

So saßen sie eine Weile beisammen, bis Hermine schließlich aufstand und sich mit bebenden Lippen für die Nacht verabschiedete. Nachdem sie gegangen war, lehnte sich Ginny seufzend zurück und spielte vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Geschehnisse des Abends noch einmal durch, wobei sie hin und her überlegte, an welchem Punkt das Ganze so furchtbar schief gelaufen sein könnte. Irgendetwas musste laut Hermine bereits im Vorfeld geschehen sein, um die Schottin gegen sie aufzubringen, nur was?  
Nachdenklich starrte sie hinüber zu der Stelle, an der Lavender zuvor gestanden hatte, bis sie unvermittelt die Augen zusammenkniff. Dort auf dem steinernen Boden lag etwas. Rasch erhob sie sich und schob sich an ihren Mitschülern vorbei, die sich allmählich wieder im Raum verteilten, bis sie das unförmige Etwas erreichte, welches sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament entpuppte. Neugierig las Ginny es auf, glättete es und überflog die wenigen Worte, die darauf geschrieben standen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie deren Bedeutung erfasste, doch als es endlich klickte, stieß sie einen unterdrückten Aufschrei aus.

„ _Bei Merlins löchrigen Unterhosen!_ "

Die seltsamen Blicke einiger Siebtklässler ignorierend stolperte sie hinüber zu der Wendeltreppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, den Blick starr auf die verschlungenen Lettern gerichtet, während ihre Gedanken immer schneller durch ihren Kopf wirbelten. Am heutigen Abend waren zweifellos mehrere Herzen auf die eine oder andere Art gebrochen worden, doch mit etwas Glück, Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl würde sie möglicherweise eines davon kurieren können.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*"Du scheißt nie mehr" (engl. "U-No-Poo"): ein Scherzartikel aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, das für Verstopfung sorgt. Der Name stellt eine Verunglimpfung des Namens "Du weißt schon wer" (engl. "You-know-who") dar.  
**** _ **Ge milis am fìon, tha e searbh ri dhìol**_ **: gälisches Sprichwort: "Der Wein ist süß, das Zahlen bitter".**


	18. Was ewig währt

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **anlässlich der festlichen Jahreszeit habe ich Euch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht! Es ist leider etwas später geworden, aber Ihr kennt den Stress gegen Jahresende ja selbst; trotz der Feiertage hat man einfach keine Zeit... :-)**

 **In diesem Sinne: Fröhliche Weihnachten und viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 18 - Was ewig währt**

Die Nachmittagssonne zog sämtliche Schatten bereits in die Länge, als es zum Unterrichtsende läutete und Professor Sprout verblüfft um ihren Pflanzkübel mit Feurigem Zwirbelgras herum linste.

„Wie doch die Zeit vergeht, wenn man bis zu den Ellbogen in frischer, kräftiger Erde steckt!", sinnierte sie kopfschüttelnd und klopfte sich die vor Schmutz und Dünger starrenden Hände an ihrer abgetragenen Schürze ab. „Bringen Sie Ihre Ableger nach vorn zur Mutterpflanze und stellen Sie sicher, dass die feuerfesten Manschetten an den Trieben ordentlich sitzen. Letzte Woche erst hat jemand dank seiner Unachtsamkeit beinahe Gewächshaus Zwei in Schutt und Asche gelegt."

Emsig befolgte die Gruppe von Sechstklässlern die Anweisungen der rundlichen Hexe und schlüpfte erneut in ihre Gartenhandschuhe. Am Ende des langen Schultages konnten die meisten von ihnen gar nicht schnell genug zum Abendessen entschwinden, weshalb Professor Sprout ihre Schüler wiederholt auf die Tücken junger Zwirbelgraspflanzen hinweisen musste.

„Ron, dein Ärmel steht in Brand", bemerkte Hermine beiläufig, während sie die Schutzvorrichtungen an ihrem Schössling ein letztes Mal überprüfte und zufrieden ihre Handschuhe abstreifte.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Ron missmutig und wedelte mit dem angekokelten Arm über seine Schulter. "Gegen das da ist ein bisschen Feuer die reinste Erfrischung."

Zögernd riskierte Hermine einen Blick in die Richtung, in die er deutete; neben ihr tat Harry es ihr gleich und zuckte fluchend zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Kichernd sah sie zu, wie sich ihr Freund wie nach einem Blick in ein grelles Licht beide Augen bedeckte und sich mit verzerrter Miene abwandte.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry", murrte Ron beleidigt und schlug auf die blassblauen Fämmchen ein, die am Saum seines Ärmels leckten. Hinter ihm bohrten sich Lavenders anklagende Blicke noch immer wie glühende Schürhaken in seinen Rücken.

Harry zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln und fuhr fort, seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen. „Du musstest das Ganze ja unbedingt solange hinauszögern, bis es eskaliert ist."

„Du hast leicht reden; komm' du erst mal in eine solche Situation!"

„Ich denke, Harry wird es lieber vermeiden, sich von einer eifersüchtigen Kanaille mit Verlustängsten ein Halsband anlegen zu lassen", warf Hermine ungerührt ein und bemühte sich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, als Ron scharlachrot anlief und unweigerlich an jene peinliche Halskette dachte, die irgendwo in den Untiefen seines Koffers vergraben lag. Die Trennung der beiden lag nun bereits eine gute Woche zurück, doch Lavender ließ nach wie vor keine Gelegenheit aus, um allen zu zeigen, wie sehr sie darunter litt. Das Gerücht, Hermine hätte ihr den Freund ausgespannt, brachte dieser zwar immer noch bisweilen abschätzige Blicke ein, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung war der große Klatsch und Tratsch ausgeblieben, da sich die große Mehrheit der Gryffindors viel umfassender für das kommende Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw interessierte. Was sie wiederum jedoch zunehmend störte, war der Umstand, dass Ron keinerlei Anstalten machte, mit dieser Missinformation aufzuräumen; schlimmer noch, er schien die Vorstellung, dass es möglicherweise so gewesen sein könnte, regelrecht zu genießen.

Als sie schließlich die Gewächshäuser verließen, um zum Abendessen aufzubrechen, schlossen sich ihnen Seamus und Neville an.  
„Dean meinte, er hätte keinen Hunger", antwortete Seamus auf die Frage nach seinem besten Freund und verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, während der Rest von ihnen verständnisvoll vor sich hin brummte. Auch Dean und Ginny hatten sich am vergangenen Sonntag getrennt und Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihre Freundin für deren innere Stärke in dieser Sache zu bewundern. Sie hatte sich dadurch nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen, sondern mit eiserner Entschlossenheit daran gearbeitet, mehr über Hermines Sündenfall vor Professor McGonagall herauszufinden. Eine starrsinnigere Hexe als dieser vorlaute Rotschopf war ihr wahrlich noch nicht begegnet, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von ebenjener, die ihr dieser Tage mit undurchdringlicher Miene begegnete. Für die unselige Fügung, dass die ältere Hexe der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ron und Lavender beiwohnen musste, in die Hermine unglücklicherweise mit hineingezogen worden war, mochte sie sich noch immer einen Tritt verpassen; natürlich hatte niemand sehen können, wie Harry den Jungenschlafsaal unter seinem Tarnumhang verlassen hatte, bevor Ron und Hermine ihm kurz darauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt waren, doch für Lavender hatte diese Situation freilich ganz anders aussehen müssen. Ihr einziger Trost war es, dass es Harry dadurch endlich gelungen war, Slughorn die Erinnerung über Tom Riddle und diese schändlichen Horkruxe zu entlocken.  
Merlin, am liebsten wäre sie zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und hätte ihr all diese Dinge erklärt, doch das war freilich nicht ohne Weiteres möglich.

Gerade als Hermine hinter ihren Freunden in die Große Halle treten wollte, fand sie sich plötzlich einer ziemlich breiten Brust und einem noch breiteren Grinsen gegenüber.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Granger! Du hast mich doch sicher mächtig vermisst!"

Na prächtig. Noch ein unbegreiflicher Sturkopf aus dem Hause Gryffindor, der ihr gegenwärtig das Leben schwer machte.

„Nicht mehr als einen fiesen Schluckauf", murmelte sie undeutlich und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Cormac McLaggens blasierte Miene. Sie wollte sich eilig an dem Hünen vorbei schieben, doch dieser musste lediglich sein Gewicht ein wenig zur Seite verlagern, um ihren Weg zu blockieren.

„So einfach kommst du mir diesmal nicht davon! Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, das Versteckspiel nun ein für allemal zu beenden."

Verwirrt starrte Hermine ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

Ein sonores Lachen ließ die zugegebenermaßen recht eindrucksvollen Brustmuskeln unter McLaggens Schuluniform erbeben, doch sie schafften es nicht, die Wirkung seines überheblichen Gesichtsausdrucks zu negieren.  
„Du musst dich nicht mehr verstellen; ich bin längst über alles im Bilde", raunte er mit gesenkter Stimme und zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu. „Ich weiß bereits seit einer ganzen Weile, dass du verrückt nach mir bist."

Beinahe hätte Hermine ihre gute Kinderstube außer Acht gelassen und vor Überraschung schnaubend losgeprustet. Stattdessen verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer angestrengten Grimasse und erwiderte erstickt: "Bedaure, aber hier muss ein tragisches Missverständnis vorliegen."

„Ihr Frauen und eure gespielte Zurückhaltung", seufzte McLaggen kopfschüttelnd und trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die noch immer versuchte, ihre Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Zum Glück hat mich die kleine Brown in dieser Sache vorgewarnt."

„Vorgewarnt?", echote Hermine tonlos und die Belustigung wich mit einem Mal aus ihrer Miene. Meinte Cormac damit etwa Lavender?

Der Gryffindor hob beide Hände in einer lässigen Geste. „Spielt das eine Rolle? Hätte sie mir nicht bereits im vergangenen Herbst erzählt, dass du dich lediglich zierst, den ersten Schritt zu machen, so hätte ich deine Zurückhaltung vermutlich ganz anders gedeutet."

In Hermines Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Hatte sie den ganzen Ärger, den sie mit McLaggen gehabt hatte, womöglich dieser vermaledeiten Hexe und nicht etwa seiner fehlgeleiteten Zuneigung zu verdanken? Erinnerungen an seine zahlreichen Bemühungen zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorüber, die nun, im Nachhinein betrachtet, um einiges mehr Sinn ergaben. Weshalb jedoch sollte Lavender einem jungen Mann wie Cormac falsche Hoffnungen bei einem zurückhaltenden Bücherwurm wie ihrer Wenigkeit machen, wo doch so manche ihrer Mitschülerinnen um seine Aufmerksamkeit wetteiferten?

„Zum Teufel, McLaggen, was stellst du da schon wieder mit meiner armen Freundin an? Sie sieht schon ganz verstört aus!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Cormac und riss sie unversehens zurück in die Gegenwart. Hermine fiel auf, dass sie nach wie vor ins Leere starrte, und sie musste überdies tatsächlich ziemlich belämmert dreinblicken, denn Ginny hatte sich bereits abgewandt und fixierte mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Brauen den vermeintlichen Missetäter. Dieser jedoch zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und winkte mit einem erhabenen Grinsen ab.

„So manches Mädel verstummt in meiner Gegenwart."

„Vermutlich, weil es kurz davor steht, vor Langeweile zu sterben", entgegnete Ginny zuckersüß und schenkte ihm ihr charmantestes Lächeln, ehe sie Hermine am Ärmel packte und mit sich in die Große Halle schleifte, ohne den entgeisterten McLaggen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Das war einfach fabelhaft!", platzte Hermine, die sich allmählich wieder berappelt hatte, begeistert hervor, als sie sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen und ihre Teller mit Kartoffelgratin beluden. Ginny, die sich bereits hingebungsvoll die erste Ladung in den Mund schaufelte, rollte kauend mit den Augen und schmatzte etwas, das nach „Arroganter Mistkäfer" klang. Schmunzelnd machte sich Hermine ebenfalls über ihr Essen her und wartete geduldig, bis ihre Freundin hinreichend gesättigt war, um Informationen aufzunehmen, ehe sie ihr erzählte, was sie soeben erfahren hatte.

„Dies würde jedenfalls so Einiges erklären", sagte Ginny und stocherte nachdenklich in den Resten ihrer Mahlzeit herum, während sie das Gehörte verarbeitete. „Lavender muss McLaggen auf dich angesetzt haben, um dich von Ron abzulenken, damit sie freie Bahn hat."

Hermine verzog schnaubend das Gesicht. „Die hätte sie auch ohne McLaggens Zutun gehabt."

„Du vergisst", widersprach Ginny bestimmt, „dass du dir in dieser Sache zu jener Zeit selbst noch nicht sicher warst."

„Na schön, zugegeben; dennoch ist Ron von ganz allein auf ihre Avancen angesprungen, ohne dass sie groß nachhelfen musste."

„Zumindest solange, bis mein werter Herr Bruder das Interesse verloren hat und zu feige war, es zuzugeben", seufzte Ginny genervt und zerrieb die Kartoffel unter ihrer Gabel zu Brei. „Dafür sollte ich ihm die Ohren lang ziehen."

„Wobei du meine volle Unterstützung hättest."

Als sie sich nach einer Weile schweigend an Kürbissaft und Plum Pudding gütlich taten, unterdrückte Ginny plötzlich ein Kichern.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch und legte ihre Serviette beiseite.

„Sie beobachtet dich", flüsterte die jüngere Hexe und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Es war keinerlei weitere Erklärung nötig, um zu erläutern, wen sie meinte, und auf einmal musste Hermine mit aller Kraft widerstehen, sich zum Lehrertisch umzudrehen. Das Flimmern, das in ihrer Magengrube entfachte, vertrug sich nicht sonderlich gut mit dem reichhaltigen Dessert und sie schob rasch den halbleeren Teller von sich fort. Ginny, die ihren inneren Kampf mit verschmitzter Miene beobachtete, schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Merlin, das Ganze ist einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein!"

„Es ist zu wahr, um schön zu sein", murmelte Hermine und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem bösen Blick, ehe sie missmutig die Luft ausstieß. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was geschehen ist…"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe Ginny antwortete. "Ich habe da so einen Verdacht", sagte sie langsam und ihre Augen funkelten verschlagen, während Hermine sie wachsam musterte und sich dabei fragte, was dieses Weibsstück ihr vorenthielt.

„Du wirst schon noch früh genug davon erfahren", fügte Ginny grinsend hinzu, um ihre Neugier im Keim zu ersticken. „Vertrau mir einfach. Sollte ich mit meiner Vermutung recht haben, brauchen wir zu gegebener Zeit nur noch den entsprechenden Beweis."

* * *

„Wie Sie sich sicher an unsere Übung vergangene Woche erinnern können, gibt es zwei Methoden der funktionellen Verwandlung. Wer kann mir diese nennen?"

Als Antwort auf Professor McGonagalls Frage wanderte, wie so oft, lediglich die entschlossene Hand einer einzigen Schülerin in die Höhe, während der Rest der Klasse rasch in ihre Lehrbücher starrte und es tunlichst vermied, den durchdringenden Blick der strengen Hexe auf sich zu ziehen.

„Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Mr. Crabbe?"  
Zwei Reihen hinter Hermine sackte der untersetzte junge Slytherin in sich zusammen und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf, wobei er noch eine Spur dümmlicher aussah als sonst.  
„Ähm… also, ich würde sagen… da ist zum Einen die… die…"

Gregory Goyles unterdrücktes Kichern angesichts der Ahnungslosigkeit seines Nebensitzers blieb nicht ungesühnt, denn die Schottin hatte sich bereits vor dem Slytherin aufgebaut und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.

„Offenbar kennt Ihr Kamerad die korrekte Antwort und brennt darauf, sie uns allen mitzuteilen."

Das peinlich berührte Schweigen, das ihrer Aufforderung folgte, ließ einige Gryffindors feixend in die Runde blicken.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie Sie beide es bewerkstelligt haben, in diese Jahrgangsstufe versetzt zu werden", murmelte Professor McGonagall kopfschüttelnd, wandte sich um und kehrte zur Stirnseite des Zimmers zurück; hinter ihrem Rücken klatschten sich Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan gegenseitig in einem schadenfrohen Handschlag ab.

„Weiß es wirklich niemand?"

Bis auf Hermine, die allmählich ungeduldig wurde, zeigte sich noch immer niemand kooperativ. Seufzend lehnte sich die Hexe mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Lehrerpult und warf besagter Schülerin über die quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg erstmals seit einer ganzen Weile einen resignierten Blick zu.

„Aye, Miss Granger?"

Mit hämmerndem Herzen ließ Hermine die Hand sinken und hoffte inständig, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten zu können.

„Es handelt sich dabei um die einfache Grundform der materiellen Transfiguration auf der einen sowie deren Kompositform, also die Konstruktion kombinierter Zauber, auf der anderen Seite."

„Korrekt", erwiderte die Schottin mit einem knappen Nicken, doch ihre Miene blieb so undurchdringlich wie die Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees. Das Ende der heutigen Verwandlungsstunde nahte und Professor McGonagall musste sich größte Mühe geben, die Klasse vom bevorstehenden Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw abzulenken, was sich jedoch als ein äußerst mühseliges Unterfangen erwies. Sie war gerade dabei, Hermines Antwort mittels Zauberei an der Tafel festzuhalten, als sie neuerliches Getuschel aufblicken ließ.

„Da Sie in meinem Unterricht offenbar nicht hinreichend gefordert werden, sollte ich Ihren diesjährigen Prüfungsstoff wohl doch noch um das Additum erweitern, das ich im vorigen Monat erwähnte."

Auf einmal herrschte Grabesstille, als Professor McGonagall die Anschrift mit einem jähen Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ, bevor sie ihn erneut erhob, diesmal in einer weitaus vielschichtigeren Geste. Mit präzisen Kreidestrichen skizzierte die Schottin ein kompliziertes Oktagramm an die Tafel, in das magische Runen eingewoben waren, die golden im Licht der Fackeln schimmerten. Hermine hob überrascht die Brauen. Dieses Wissen überstieg sogar eindeutig das U.T.Z.-Niveau!

Jähes Entsetzen sickerte durch die Bankreihen, wo Schüler um Schüler mit bangem Gesicht den herausfordernden Blick der Professorin auffing, und niemand wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen.

„Nun denn", sagte diese mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, ihre grünen Augen funkelten hart wie Smaragde, „wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, worum es sich hierbei handelt?"

Die Verzweiflung im Raum war beinahe greifbar, während alle krampfhaft in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einer Eingebung gruben, um das Unvermeidliche abzuwenden.

„Mir scheint, eine kleiner Aufsatz bis übermorgen könnte Ihrem Gedächtnis womöglich auf die Sprünge helfen."

Einige Gryffindors, darunter auch Harry, keuchten voller Horror auf. Übermorgen fand das ersehnte Quidditchspiel statt und die beiden verbleibenden Abende waren für das Training vorgesehen; zusätzliche Hausaufgaben würden den Trainingsplan der Mannschaftsmitglieder maßgeblich beeinträchtigen.  
Vorne in der ersten Reihe biss sich Hermine unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe und dachte fieberhaft nach. Dieses Diagramm kam ihr vage bekannt vor…

„Miss Brown? Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht Ihren Klassenkameraden diese Rolle Pergament ersparen?"

Merlin, natürlich! Sie hatte vor einiger Zeit in einem Bibliotheksbuch über diesen Zweig der Verwandlung gelesen, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern konnte. Ein verstohlener Blick über die Schulter zeigte Hermine, dass Lavender Brown, welche von den durchdringenden Blicken der rot-goldenen Fraktion regelrecht erdolcht wurde, kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streifte sie Lavenders wässriges Starren und Hermine verspürte einen leisen Anflug von so etwas wie Genugtuung, wofür sie sich jedoch sogleich schämte. Wollte sie wirklich dasselbe falsche, vergiftete Spiel spielen?  
Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte sich entweder zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie Lavender durch ihr Schweigen den Groll ihres gesamten Hauses auf sich zog, oder sie konnte ihren eigenen Stand bei Professor McGonagall weiter verschlechtern, indem sie sich einmischte…

Die Entscheidung fiel noch im selben Moment. _Was soll's_ , dachte die junge Frau, reckte das Kinn und hob entschlossen die Hand. Ganz gleich, mit welchen Differenzen sie und Lavender zu kämpfen hatten; Hermine würde nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie diese später im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Unrecht in der Luft zerrissen wurde.

„Bitte um Verzeihung, Professor; dies ist die Veranschaulichung von Archbolds Prinzip der Metasynthetik in der Transformation belebter Materie."

Jedes Augenpaar im Raum war nun auf Hermine gerichtet, einschließlich dem Professor McGonagalls. Ihre Miene wirkte nicht weniger überrascht als die der Schüler, doch sie erholte sich umgehend und kam gemäßigten Schrittes auf Hermines Pult zu, bis sie schließlich unmittelbar davor anhielt. Einige quälende Sekunden glitten zäh vorüber, während derer sich die beiden Frauen mit ihren Blicken fixierten, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in Kürze unter der Intensität, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zusammenbrechen. Sie konnte deutlich hören, wie Lavender sowie einige andere Mitschüler in den hinteren Reihen geräuschvoll nach Luft schnappten.

„Wieder korrekt; _nach buidhe dhut, caile_ *", sagte die Schottin mit scheinbarer Gelassenheit, doch sie blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte und der Rest der Klasse den Atem anhielt. „Doch können Sie mir auch sagen, welche drei generellen Risiken die Anwendung kombinierter Zauber bei der Wandlung beseelter Körper in sich  
birgt?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste, dass es nun ganz bei ihr lag, die Situation noch zu retten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Ron ein stummes Stoßgebet zur Zimmerdecke schickte und Harry beide Daumen so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Fäuste bebten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug brachte sie ihren rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle und in der inständigen Hoffnung, sich nicht doch noch mit einer falschen Antwort zu blamieren, sprach sie gedämpft in die vollkommene Stille hinein.

"Bei mangelnder Präzision besteht das Risiko eines Partikelkollapses, was unweigerlich zu totalitärem Energieverlust führt. Dies jedoch kann darüber hinaus entweder eine Refluxreaktion auslösen, der dem Zaubernden gefährlich werden könnte, oder aber einen Rückstau mit letalen Folgen für das zu verwandelnde Subjekt verursachen."

Zum ersten Mal seit die junge Hexe einen Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt hatte, erlebte sie Professor McGonagall vollkommen sprachlos. Sie starrte Hermine eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang an, wobei verschiedenste Regungen über ihr Gesicht huschten; die Beklemmung im Raum wurde immer greifbarer in ihrer Intensität und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die ersten Schüler vor Unbehagen wanden. Dann plötzlich jedoch nickte die Hexe langsam, sie blinzelte, und die schier unerträgliche Spannung löste sich mit einem Schlag in Luft auf.

„ _Sin thu_ **, Miss Granger; ich bin beeindruckt. Nehmen Sie zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen die Versammelten reglos dasaßen und ihre Lehrerin mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, bis die Bedeutung jener Worte zu ihnen durchdrang.  
„Wie es aussieht, haben Ihre Mitschüler wahrlich mehr Glück als Verstand. Lassen Sie sich dies eine Lehre sein, Herrschaften", wandte sich die Schottin mit Nachdruck an ihre Klasse und trotz ihrer erwogenen Missstimmung zupfte angesichts der gegenwärtigen Fassungslosigkeit dennoch ein amüsiertes Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln. „Ich möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, dass sich auch nur Einer von Ihnen in meinem Unterricht fremdbeschäftigt. Und nun hinfort mit Ihnen!"

Die begeisterten Jubelrufe der Schüler stimmten direkt in das Läuten der Glocke ein, das das Unterrichtsende verkündete. Ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, war sie umringt von Gryffindors, die ihr entzückt auf die Schulter klopften, sodass sie in einem schwindelerregenden Wirbel aus Gliedmaßen und Umhängen die Orientierung verlor. Erst als Professor McGonagall ihre Schüler hinausscheuchte, konnte sie wieder Atem schöpfen.

„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diesen Pokal gewinnen", murmelte die Schottin im Vorbeigehen Ron und Dean zu, die der Hexe im Gegenzug ein breites Grinsen zuwarfen. Noch immer wie betäubt sammelte Hermine mit zittrigen Händen ihre Sachen zusammen, während sich der Raum zusehends leerte. Ein Blick zur Tür verriet ihr, dass Ginny draußen auf sie wartete, doch deren Lächeln wich prompt einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie in das Klassenzimmer spähte und ihre Freundin erblickte. Den Grund dafür erfuhr Hermine just in jenem Moment, als sie ein nervöses Räuspern überrascht aufblicken ließ. Vor ihr stand Lavender, die mit unangenehm berührter Miene mit den Füßen scharrte und stockend nach Worten rang.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen… ähm… also, ich… danke."

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Hermine schlicht und schulterte ihre Tasche. „Du hättest sicher dasselbe zum Wohl des Teams getan."

Lavender biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zappelte ein wenig herum, ehe sie sich dazu überwinden konnte, weiterzusprechen. Inzwischen war außer ihnen und Professor McGonagall, die die Käfige im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers kontrollierte, niemand mehr im Raum. „Hör mal, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Hat es rein zufällig hiermit zu tun?"

Beide Hexen wandten die Köpfe und starrten die Jüngste der Weasleys an, die nicht mehr draußen, sondern plötzlich direkt vor ihnen stand. Sie hob die Hand und hielt etwas empor, das aussah wie ein schmuddeliges Stück Pergament. Hermines Herz setzte jäh aus, als sie die smaragdgrüne Tinte darauf erkannte.

„Es ist dir letztens im Gemeinschaftsraum aus der Tasche gefallen. Möchtest du Hermine vielleicht dazu etwas sagen?"

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier vor sich geht?"

Alle drei wirbelten herum und fanden sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Professor McGonagall wieder, die sie der Reihe nach über ihre Brillengläser hinweg musterte. Wortlos händigte Ginny der Hexe das Schriftstück aus und warf Hermine einen triumphierenden Blick zu, während die Schottin das Corpus Delicti eingehend begutachtete.

„Es ist wahr. Ich habe den Brief genommen, bevor er zugestellt werden konnte."  
Die Augen der blonden Hexe füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schlotterte wie ein Zitternder Ginsterbusch. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Reue und Scham und Hermine konnte nicht anders als die Courage, die sie an den Tag legte, aufrichtig zu respektieren.  
„Ich war so wütend und verletzt wegen der Sache mit Ron, da wollte ich dir eins auswischen. Ich weiß, das war gemein und dumm, zumal du nichts für Rons Verhalten konntest. Er ganz allein ist an allem schuld, er…"  
Sie unterbrach sich und schöpfte einige Male krampfhaft nach Atem, um sich zu sammeln. „Wie auch immer; ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Als sie die Hände mit flehendem Blick nach Hermine ausstreckte, zögerte diese nicht lange, bis sie sie ergriff. Dies war die einmalige Gelegenheit, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen und eine solche würde sie gewiss nicht ausschlagen.  
Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über Lavenders gerötete Miene und in ihren feuchten Augen stand ungeheure Erleichterung geschrieben, sodass sich auch Hermine eines schwachen Schmunzelns nicht erwehren konnte. Ermutigt wandte sich das Mädchen an Professor McGonagall, deren Blick zwischen dem Pergament und ihren Schülerinnen hin und her huschte.  
„Professor, bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Hermine in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe."

„Nun, Miss Brown", erwiderte die Hexe kurzum, ihre Haltung strahlte nach wie vor nichts als professionelle Contenance aus, „da Sie trotz Ihres anmaßenden Handelns dennoch Charakterstärke bewiesen und Ihre Verfehlung zugegeben haben, betrachte ich diese Angelegenheit als weitestgehend erledigt. Sie können gehen."  
Hermine nahm kaum wahr, wie Ginny Lavender aus dem Klassenzimmer bugsierte, denn die Schottin hatte sich bereits zu ihr umgedreht.  
„Und nun zu Ihnen."

Ihr sengender Blick presste jeglichen Sauerstoff aus den Lungen der jüngeren Hexe.

 _Oh Merlin, steh' mir bei!_

„Auf ein Wort, bitte. In meinem Büro."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 ***Nach buidhe dhut, caile: gälisch für "Haben Sie ein Glück, Mädchen".**  
 ****Sin thu: gälisch für "Bravo", "Gut gemacht".**


	19. Abgründe

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gestartet und bereit für eine Fortsetzung! Die Geschichte nähert sich zunehmend ihrem Höhepunkt. Ich danke Euch für Euer fleißiges Feedback; es ist immer schön zu sehen, dass Ihr meine Geschichte noch immer unterhaltsam findet, obwohl ich Euch doch ziemlich auf die Folter spanne. ;-)**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 19 - Abgründe**

„Nach Ihnen."

Mit ausgetrockneter Kehle trat Hermine an Professor McGonagall vorbei und verharrte unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes, bis die schwere Eichentür mit Nachdruck hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Eine Handbewegung bedeutete ihr, in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen, gefolgt von einer weiteren, die dem Teekessel neben der glimmenden Feuerstelle Leben einhauchte. Hermine konnte deutlich spüren, dass die Blicke der Schottin ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, und sie war froh, dass der Stoff ihrer Schuluniform ihre weichen Knie kaschierte. Es fühlte sich seltsam unwirklich an, wieder hier zu sein, in Gesellschaft jener Frau, die mit ihr wochenlang nur das Nötigste an Worten gewechselt hatte, doch die Art und Weise, wie ihre elegant geschwungenen Lippen bebten oder wie sie eine Spur zu lange innehielt, sobald sich ihre Blicke streiften, ließ den Herzschlag der jungen Hexe nach wie vor rasant beschleunigen.

Als sie einander schließlich im warmen Schein des Kaminfeuers gegenübersaßen, wusste Hermine nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Unzählige Worte lagen zugleich und in einem heillosen Durcheinander auf ihrer Zunge, aus denen sich einfach keine sinnvollen Sätze bilden lassen wollten, doch ehe sie einen ersten Versuch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte die dunkelhaarige Hexe bereits das Wort ergriffen.

„Nun denn, _caile_ *, angesichts der Umstände scheint mir eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung angemessen."  
Sie setzte die Lesebrille von der Nase und legte diese mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung beiseite, ehe sie ihr Augenmerk erneut auf Hermine richtete. „Mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber war alles andere als gerechtfertigt."

Die unerwartete Offenheit zwischen ihnen war geradezu erschreckend. Ohne den Schutz der quadratischen Brillengläser durchdrang Professor McGonagalls Blick die jüngere Hexe mit einer Intensität, die ihre Wangen unversehens zum Glühen brachte. Erschüttert beobachtete sie ihre Lehrerin; sie hatte eigentlich eine Maßregelung für ihre Aufsässigkeit während des Unterrichts erwartet. Eine dampfende Tasse heißen Ingwertees näherte sich schwebend und gewährte Hermine unterdessen etwas Zeit, um ihre Antwort zu überdenken.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie hatten Ihre Gründe", sagte sie vorsichtig, ergriff Tasse und Untertasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem scharf-würzigen Gebräu, um ihre ruhelosen Hände zu beschäftigen.

In den Augen der Schottin blitzte etwas auf, das Hermine nicht recht zu deuten wusste, doch ihr ebenmäßiges Antlitz spiegelte nichts als stoische Gelassenheit wider.  
„Die hatte ich in der Tat, meine Liebe. Feige und egoistische Gründe, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich meine zweifellos wichtigste Aufgabe als Lehrerin und Vertrauensperson vernachlässigt und Sie im Stich gelassen habe."

 _Lehrerin_. Die ungetrübte Realität schnürte der jungen Frau die Kehle zu und sie würgte mühsam ihren Tee hinunter. Sie konnte der hochgewachsenen Hexe diesen Gedankengang nicht einmal übelnehmen.  
Zum wiederholten Male wurde ihre Vernunft von Unmut überschattet. Wie sollte sie die Kluft, die die Vorschriften empathieloser alter Schulräte zwischen ihr und ihrer Mentorin aufrissen, jemals überbrücken?

Während sich Hermine stillschweigend schwor, nach ihrem Schulabschluss etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit zu unternehmen, strich sich die Schottin mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen eine Strähne glänzenden Haares aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie seltsam ermattet und ruhelos zugleich wirkte.

„Wie dem auch sei; seien Sie versichert, dass ich trotz alledem Ihre Sympathien für Mr. Weasley voll und ganz unterstütze."

„Meine…?"

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick flammte Fassungslosigkeit in ihr empor, die jedoch gleich darauf von trotziger Entschlossenheit fortgespült wurde. Nach allem, was geschehen war, würde sie nun sicherlich nicht klein beigeben!

„Meine _Sympathien_ für Ronald sind, wenngleich dank einer gewissen Fabulantin gegenteilige Gerüchte im Umlauf sind, nach wie vor rein platonischer Natur", gab sie der Schottin unmissverständlich zu verstehen, die sie bei diesen Worten mit einer Mischung aus ungläubiger Überraschung und aufwallendem Entsetzen anstarrte. Es war unschwer zu erraten, dass die Hexe Lavenders Ammenmärchen offenbar für bare Münze genommen hatte.

Das eintretende Schweigen lastete schwer zwischen ihnen und Hermine quälte sich innerlich mit der Frage, ob sie es riskieren konnte, offen auszusprechen, was sie bereits seit langem beschäftigte. Die Erinnerung an ihren Kuss zog vor ihrem inneren Auge vorüber und jagte heißkalte Schauer über ihren Rücken. Unüberlegtes Handeln war freilich einerlei, doch wie würde die Schottin reagieren, sollte sie dieser tatsächlich ihre Liebe gestehen?  
Bei diesem Gedanken fluchte sie innerlich. Fürwahr, sie hatte sich entgegen jedweder Vernunft in diese Frau verliebt, egal wie sie es drehte und wendete.

„Nun, das macht das Geschehene für alle Beteiligten umso unangenehmer", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich in einem Tonfall, der vermutlich weniger betroffen klingen sollte, als er geriet, und riss Hermine aus ihren Grübeleien. „Andererseits bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich dennoch froh darüber sein sollte, dass jene Anschuldigungen gegen Sie unbegründet waren."  
Ein verzagtes Lächeln spielte um ihre schmalen Lippen, doch war es das erste, mit dem sie Hermine seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bedachte. Merlin, wie hatte sie nur ohne diesen Anblick überleben können?

* * *

Die junge Hexe wirkte, als läge ihr etwas auf der Seele, doch bevor ihr Gegenüber etwas erwidern konnte, lehnte sich Minerva in ihrem Sessel vor, mit einer Dringlichkeit, die sie selbst überraschte.  
„Wie es scheint, habe ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und das bedaure ich sehr. Doch noch mehr bedaure ich es, Sie infolgedessen verletzt zu haben."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Spannung im Raum schien sich jäh zu intensivieren. Als das Teegeschirr der jungen Hexe zu klirren begann, nahm Minerva es ihr sanft, doch bestimmt aus den zitternden Händen und stellte es auf den Beistelltisch, ehe sie auch diese mit den ihren zur Ruhe brachte. Der Teil von ihr, der ihr Gewissen beherbergte, lehnte sich noch immer gegen das auf, was sie mit ihrer Schülerin verband, doch sie hatte ohnehin bereits eine Grenze überschritten; dies zu leugnen würde nichts davon ungeschehen machen. Nachdem sie nun wusste, wie unsäglich falsch sie mit ihren Folgerungen gelegen hatte, ärgerte sie sich zutiefst darüber, dass sie Hermine nicht vertraut hatte. Dadurch hatte sie leichtfertig alles aufs Spiel gesetzt, wofür sie selbst so viel riskiert hatte. Somit war alles, was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, sich endlich zusammenzureißen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie keinen noch größeren Schaden anrichtete. Die junge Hexe mochte ihren Freund Ronald nicht wollen, doch Minerva wäre eine Närrin zu glauben, dass ihre eigenen Chancen nach ihrem bissigen Betragen in den vergangenen Wochen besser stehen sollten. Und überhaupt, seit wann stand diese Möglichkeit eigentlich ernsthaft zur Debatte?

Hermine starrte stumm auf ihre Finger, die von Minervas umschlossen wurden, und sie wirkte dabei so stark und schön und so zerbrechlich, dass es die Schottin in ihrer Seele schmerzte. In diesem Moment wäre sie bereit gewesen, alles dafür zu geben, um ihre Situation von Grund auf zu ändern.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Derartiges jemals wieder geschieht."

Die volle Bedeutung jener Worte verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Ein Zittern fuhr durch den Körper der jungen Hexe und es sprang auf Minerva über wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

„Sie haben mir ein Versprechen gegeben."

Das Versprechen, Hermine nicht von einer Verantwortung auszuschließen, die seit jeher Minerva zugefallen war. Sie schluckte schwer. Ein Versprechen, von dem sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, es beizeiten brechen zu müssen, um Ebenjene zu schützen, die ihr so viel bedeutete. Diese Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Dorn in ihr Herz und raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand. Sie löste langsam ihre Berührung und erhob sich, um endlich Luft zum Atmen zu bekommen. Die Situation drohte ihr allmählich zu entgleiten.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so kommt."

Die Reaktion der jüngeren Hexe traf sie völlig unvorbereitet, als diese voll grimmigen Stolzes das Kinn reckte und entschlossen sagte: „Nun, mir tut es das keineswegs. Ich würde es wieder soweit kommen lassen."

„Ich bitte Sie, seien Sie nicht albern", entgegnete Minerva eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt, während sie noch immer angestrengt den nötigen Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen pumpte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in ihrem eigenen Büro in die Enge getrieben und wäre am liebsten Hals über Kopf geflohen, hätte ihr Stolz sie nicht an Ort und Stelle erstarren lassen. Sie stieß unwirsch die Luft aus und vergrub hämmernden Herzens ihr Gesicht in den Handflächen. Weshalb nur musste es ihr dermaßen schwerfallen, in Gegenwart dieser Frau die Fassung zu bewahren?

Sie zuckte jäh zusammen, als ein Paar warmer Hände ihre eigenen kühleren Finger sanft von ihr fort zog, und jene dunklen, hypnotischen Augen direkt vor Minerva auftauchten, die sie bisweilen bis in ihre Träume verfolgt hatten. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass sie den sanften Atem der Anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten, und es gelang Minerva nicht, sich der verlockenden Wärme zu entziehen. Wie in Trance sah sie zu, wie Hermine ihre linke Hand langsam an ihre Lippen heranführte, immer näher und näher, bis sie behutsam ihren Handballen küsste, ohne sie dabei auch nur einmal aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser schlichte Anblick genügte, um das Blut der Schottin in Wallung zu bringen. Von dort, wo ihre Haut unter der Berührung entflammte, kroch binnen Sekunden süße, sengende Hitze ihren Arm hinauf, brachte ihr Herz zum Erbeben und schoss gefährlich schnell bis hin in südlichere Regionen. Sie war drauf und dran, ihrem drängenden Verlangen nachzugeben, nicht mehr denken und nur noch fühlen zu wollen, doch als sie plötzlich erhitzte fremde Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen spürte, durchzuckte sie mit einem Mal eiskalte Panik und brachte sie abrupt zur Besinnung. Ehe sie einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte sie die junge Frau bereits von sich gestoßen und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, in die sichere Kälte ihres Büros. Die Heftigkeit, mit der sie auf diese eine simple Berührung reagiert hatte, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie um Haaresbreite ein weiteres Mal ihrem Instinkt erlegen wäre, jagten Minerva eine Heidenangst ein.

Schwer atmend starrten sie einander an. In der Miene der jüngeren Hexe standen Verwirrung und Schmerz geschrieben, während ihre Finger ihre Wangen dort streiften, wo noch Sekunden zuvor die der Schottin gelegen hatten. Sofort bereute diese ihr Handeln. Merlin, sie hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!

Als Hermine zur Tür flüchten wollte, war Minerva bereits dort und hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Bitte, warten Sie", flüsterte sie erstickt, „ich wollte nicht…"

Mit überraschender Stärke entwand sich die junge Frau ihrem Griff und funkelte sie an, in ihren Augen glitzerten ungeweinte Tränen. Die Verachtung in ihrem Blick entfachte beißende Übelkeit in Minervas Magengrube.

„Nicht ich spiele das Spiel, sondern Sie!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **caile**_ **: gälisch für "Mädchen", "Mädel"**


	20. Das höchste Gut

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **ich war selbst überrascht, doch irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, das neue Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben, sodass ich es schon heute für Euch hochladen konnte. Ein neuer persönlicher Rekord!**

 **Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß dabei!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 20 - Das höchste Gut**

Der Frühlingsabend senkte sich blutrot über den glitzernden See hinter den hohen Spitzbogenfenstern, doch Minerva blickte nicht auf, um den grandiosen Anblick zu würdigen. Sie hatte der Szenerie den Rücken zugewandt und starrte finster in den Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte.

Ihre Stimmung war bereits seit Tagen auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt und nicht einmal der ersehnte Pokalsieg der Gryffindors im diesjährigen Quidditchfinale vermochte Minervas Verbitterung zu besänftigen. Was sie auch tat, die Vorfälle zwischen ihr und Hermine wollten sie einfach nicht loslassen. Als wäre es nicht ohnehin schlimm genug, dass diese die Schottin seit dem verheerenden Ausgang ihres Aufeinandertreffens mied, so fand sich Minerva mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verstrich, in zunehmender Verzweiflung jenen Momenten entgegenfiebern, in denen die junge Hexe ihr Klassenzimmer zum Unterricht betrat.

 _Wonach verlangt es dich,_ cailleach* _? Was willst du wirklich?_

Wieder und wieder befragte sie ihr Gewissen in der Hoffnung auf eine abweichende Schlussfolgerung, doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie die Antwort bereits gekannt. Nur gab es keinerlei Hoffnung darauf, dass sie jemals haben konnte, was sie begehrte, ohne dass sie alles verlor, worauf sie ihr ganzes Leben lang hingearbeitet hatte. Sie zauderte unwillkürlich und wagte es zum ersten Mal, diesen heiklen Gedanken weiterzuführen. Ihre derzeitige Stellung als Lehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin brachte der Schottin zwar Ansehen und ein nicht unwesentliches Maß an gesellschaftlichem Einfluss ein, doch der Preis, den sie dafür bezahlte, war hoch. Einsamkeit sowie persönliche Entbehrung bildeten die Kehrseite der Medaille und waren der Hexe keineswegs fremd. Ebenso wie Albus hatte sie den Großteil ihrer Lebenszeit damit zugebracht, ihre Energie ausschließlich in diese Lehranstalt sowie ihre Schüler zu investieren. Sie war vielleicht nicht mehr die Jüngste, stand jedoch noch immer in der Blüte ihrer Jahre und fühlte sie sich nichtsdestotrotz einsamer als jemals zuvor. War es was, was sie letztendlich von ihrem Dasein erwartet hatte?  
Ein grimmiges Seufzen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die bebende Brust der Hexe. Gewiss nicht; Merlin allein wusste, dass es noch mehr für sie geben musste als das. Oder vielmehr, _jemanden_. Es stellte sich Minerva lediglich die alles entscheidende Frage, ob sie den Mut aufbringen konnte, sich auf das Unvorhersehbare einzulassen, welches ihr geregeltes Leben für immer verändern würde.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Schottin aus ihren Grübeleien auftauchen.

„ _Gabh a-steach_ **."

Die schwere Eichentür öffnete sich knarrend und ein Räuspern verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„'N Abend, meine Liebe! Kann ich Sie für einen Schlummertrunk begeistern?"

Minerva musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass Horace' massige Gestalt ihren Türrahmen ausfüllte. Wortlos winkte sie hin herein und leerte ihren Feuerwhisky. Möglicherweise, so hoffte sie, vermochte ihr die Gesellschaft des Zauberers ein wenig Ablenkung zu verschaffen.

„Sie können durchaus, Wertester. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits vorgelegt", gluckste Slughorn mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern, ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber fallen und entkorkte eine unverschämt teuer wirkende Flasche Scotch, in deren Flakon ein schimmernder Bergkristall eingelassen war. Himmel, der Mann verstand wahrlich etwas vom guten Leben!  
„Nun denn", fragte Horace mit erwartungsvollem Blick und schenkte der Schottin eine Kostprobe ein, „worauf sollen wir trinken?"

Eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben, als Minerva ihn herausfordernd musterte. „Fallen Toasts nicht eher in Ihr Metier als Meister der Zaubertränke?"

Slughorns schallendes Lachen ließ dessen breite Schultern auf und ab wippen. „Bitte sehr, wenn Sie insistieren", entgegnete er freundlich und warf sich in die Brust. „Wohlan, auf Ihre Gesundheit, Teuerste! Hätte Albus, dieser ausgebuffte Spielverderber, Sie mir damals zu Ihrer Schulzeit nicht hinterrücks abgeluchst, so wären Sie gewiss das prächtigste Juwel gewesen, das mein Regal der Gewinner jemals geziert hätte!"

„ _Do dheagh shlàinte_ ***."

Die Erinnerung an Horace' fruchtlose Versuche, sie für seinen handverlesenen Kreis zu gewinnen, ließ Minerva widerwillig schmunzeln, während sie ihr Glas an die Lippen setzte und die brennende Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinabrinnen ließ.

Nach dem dritten Scotch und obendrein einer schier unerschöpflichen Vielfalt an Trinksprüchen war der bärtige Zauberer bereits voll und ganz in Anekdoten aus Schulzeiten sowie Erzählungen über seine zahlreichen Studienreisen durch Südamerika und Europa aufgegangen und Minerva genoss es, währenddessen nur zuhören und nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Der Alkohol begann bereits Wirkung zu zeigen und die Anspannung in ihren Nackenmuskeln zu lockern, als Horace mit geröteten Wangen und zitterndem Schnurrbart erneut seinen Kelch erhob.

„Auf die Liebe", verkündete er feierlich und mit der Miene eines Friedenspredigers, „die das Leben erst lebenswert macht!"

„So sprach der ewige Junggeselle", warf Minerva amüsiert ein und entschied sich gegen eine Ausweitung dieser kleinen hedonistischen Episode in ein regelrechtes Gelage, da sie gleich am nächsten Morgen eine Doppelstunde zu bewältigen hatte.

„Was soll ich sagen?" Slughorn hob in gespielter Unschuld die Hände und grinste ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich war noch nie ein Mann für nur eine Frau. Obwohl", sein Blick rückte zusehends in weite Ferne, während er verdrossen in die Flammen starrte, „eine hätte es gegeben, für die ich das Vagabundenleben vollständig an den Nagel gehängt hätte."

„Tatsächlich?", hakte Minerva halbherzig nach und gewahrte verwundert, wie sich der Zauberer gedankenverloren über seinen kolossalen Walrossschnurrbart strich und offenbar mit sich rang.

„Es begab sich damals im Jahre 1939", begann er schließlich mit leiser Stimme, seine glasigen Augen war mit einem Mal von Wehmut getrübt. „Ich vollendete gerade mein achtes Jahr als Lehrer für Zaubertränke hier in Hogwarts, als ich mich Hals über Kopf in ein junges Mädchen verliebte."

Jäh richtete sich die Schottin in ihrem Sessel auf, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten vollauf bei der Sache. „Etwa in eine Schülerin?"

„Ganz recht. Ihr Name war Athanasia Greyhurst, eine Siebtklässlerin meines Hauses und die begabteste junge Hexe, die mir seit jeher auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei untergekommen ist." Horace schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Minerva ihn durchdringend anstarrte, denn er seufzte herzhaft und drehte sein Glas geistesabwesend zwischen den Fingern, ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Ihre Familie hatte lange Zeit in den Staaten gelebt; ihr Vater, Lord Sphyridon Greyhurst, arbeitete für den MACUSA°, bevor er aufgrund politischer Spannungen mit Frau und Tochter nach Großbritannien zurückkehrte. Athanasia wurde direkt in die siebte Klasse versetzt, da ihr bereits eine Schulausbildung in Ilvermorny°° zugekommen war." Der alte Zauberer kicherte beschwingt. „Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, war es direkt um mich geschehen."

Minerva wagte es kaum, zu atmen, aus Furcht, sie könnte ihn aus den Untiefen seiner Erinnerung reißen und seiner alkoholträchtigen Redseligkeit ein Ende bereiten.

„Sie schien mich auch zu mögen, denn kurz vor Weihnachten küsste sie mich unter dem Mistelzweig. Ich hege bis heute den Verdacht, dass das Ganze von langer Hand geplant war", gluckste Slughorn kopfschüttelnd, wobei sein Schnauzbart im Feuerschein glänzte. „Natürlich wussten wir, dass wir trotz ihrer Volljährigkeit innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht zusammen sein konnten, also sind wir über die Weihnachtsferien kurzerhand nach Südengland gefahren. Niemand wusste davon. Dies waren die schönsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens. Nach unserer Rückkehr allerdings verschlechterten sich die Dinge und die Realität holte uns ein. Ich fürchtete um meine Stellung als Lehrer und sie litt unter dem Ruf, mein Liebling zu sein. Schweren Herzens beendete ich einen Monat später unsere Liaison. Sie zerbrach beinahe daran. Kurz nach den U.T.Z.-Prüfungen kehrte Miss Greyhurst zu ihrer Familie nach Birmingham zurück; als ich ein halbes Jahr später endlich den Mut aufbrachte, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben und sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, erfuhr ich, dass sie zusammen mit ihren Angehörigen bei einem Bombenangriff der deutschen Wehrmacht im Sommer 1940 ums Leben gekommen war."

Vollkommene Stille senkte sich über sie, die nur vom Knacken und Knistern der Flammen durchbrochen wurde. In Minervas Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander, während sie ihren Kollegen mit großen Augen anstarrte. Als dieser den Blick hob und sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah, erkannte sie den tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen, den er all die Jahre über in sich getragen haben musste, und der ihn offensichtlich noch immer heimsuchte.

„Dieses Mädchen war die Liebe meines Lebens und ich habe sie einfach gehen lassen. Möglicherweise hätte ich sie retten können, wäre ich damals nur nicht so verflucht pflichtbewusst gewesen."

„Oh, Horace", flüsterte die Hexe bestürzt, ihre Augen füllten sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung mit Tränen, „ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..."

„Ich wandle nun schon seit über einem Jahrhundert auf dieser Erde, habe zahlreiche Schlachten geschlagen, den Niedergang magischer wie nichtmagischer Gesellschaften bezeugt und zugesehen, wie sie sich ein ums andere Mal wieder aus ihrer Asche erhoben", entgegnete Slughorn schwermütig, seine hellgrünen Augen richteten sich nun direkt auf die Schottin, „doch ich habe nie wieder etwas so bitterlich bereut wie meine einstige unsägliche Feigheit."

Ein seltsam beklommenes Gefühl erfüllte Minerva noch immer, als sie kurze Zeit später den bärtigen Mann zur Nacht verabschiedete. Neben dem weltgewandten und erfahrenen Zauberer, der ungefähr das Doppelte ihrer Jahre zählte, fühlte sie sich beinahe wieder wie die unbedarfte junge Hexe, die sie früher einmal gewesen war.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid", sagte sie ernst, als sie seine Hand drückte, „und ich danke Ihnen für das Vertrauen, das Sie mir entgegengebracht haben."

„Nicht doch, meine Liebe, der Dank gebührt ganz Ihnen", lenkte Slughorn ein, der allmählich wieder zu seinem ureigenen selbstsicheren Auftreten zurückfand, eine ritterliche Verbeugung andeutete und ihren Handrücken in einer vornehmen Geste an seine Lippen führte. „Es war mir wie immer ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu plaudern." Und mit einem Ausdruck väterlicher Fürsorge in seinem Gesicht fügte er hinzu: „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch einen Rat geben, Teuerste, wenn ich Ihnen sage: machen Sie einmal nicht denselben Fehler wie ich. Wissen Sie, Glück ist ein so teures und flüchtiges Gut, dass es auf keinen Fall vergeudet werden darf. Halten Sie es mit beiden Händen fest, so gut und so lange Sie können."

Minerva nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle und wartete, bis der kräftige Zauberer den Gang entlang verschwunden war, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und ermattet die Luft ausstieß. Jene aufwühlende Unterhaltung hatte ihr zugegebenermaßen mehr zugesetzt als sie zunächst erwartet hatte.  
Ihr blieb jedoch nur wenig Zeit, um über das Gehörte zu reflektieren, denn ein leises zischendes Geräusch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schottin zu ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dessen polierter Arbeitsfläche soeben eine kleine Rolle Pergament erschienen war. Neugierig ging sie hinüber und entrollte das Schriftstück, die zweifellos von Dumbledore stammen musste, da einzig und allein der Schulleiter ihr auf diesem Wege Nachrichten zukommen lassen konnte. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen las sie die wenigen Zeilen, die dort in mitternachtsblauer Tinte geschrieben standen:

 _Minerva,_

 _entgegen meiner ursprünglichen Absichten sehe ich mich gezwungen, das Schloss für einige Stunden zu verlassen. Bedauerlicherweise duldet mein Vorhaben keinerlei Aufschub. Daher bitte ich Dich, gemeinsam mit dem übrigen Lehrkörper die nächtlichen Rundgänge für den eventuellen Ernstfall zu verstärken sowie alle weiteren notwendigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Remus, Nymphadora, und William sind bereits auf dem Weg, um Dir heute Nacht beizustehen._

 _A._

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich die Schottin. Es sah Albus nicht ähnlich, aus heiterem Himmel Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne sie rechtzeitig zu informieren, doch sie vertraute dem Urteil ihres alten Freundes wie keinem anderen. Was auch immer er in Begriff war zu tun, es musste von äußerster Wichtigkeit sein. Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern und warf im Vorbeigehen die Botschaft in das sterbende Kaminfeuer, ehe sie ihrerseits vor die Tür trat, um das Lehrerkollegium zu informieren. Trotz ihrer aufwallenden Sorge musste sich Minerva ein Lächeln verkneifen. Horace würde gewiss nicht angetan sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass er seine Weinseligkeit heute Nacht auf einem strammen Fußmarsch anstatt in seinem gemütlichen Federbett würde kurieren müssen.

Während sie forschen Schrittes den Korridor entlang davonmarschierte, geisterten noch immer die Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters durch ihren Kopf.

 _Glück ist ein so teures und flüchtiges Gut, dass es auf keinen Fall vergeudet werden darf._

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **cailleach**_ **: gälisch für "alte Frau", "alte Dame"  
** **_**Gabh a-steach**_ **: gälisch für "Herein"  
***** _ **Do dheagh shlàinte**_ **: gälisch für "Zum Wohl!" (als Erwiderung auf einen Trinkspruch)  
°MACUSA: Magischer Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Für weitere Infos siehe Pottermore.  
°°Ilvermorny: Ilvermorny-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei; das nordamerikanische Gegenstück zur Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Für weitere Infos siehe Pottermore.**


	21. Sieg und Niederlage: Teil 1

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **zu dieser späten Stunde gibt es von mir noch ein kleines Update für Euch.**  
 **Anmerkung: auch hier ist von mir ein Satz der wörtlichen Rede (Flitwick) aus dem "Halbblutprinzen" übernommen worden.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 21 - Sieg und Niederlage: Teil 1**

„Also, ich weiß nicht recht; hoffentlich verschwenden wir unser Glück nicht umsonst!"

Ron blickte nervös drein und fummelte an der winzigen Phiole mit Felix Felicis herum, während Ginny und Hermine angespannt über der Karte des Rumtreibers brüteten. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren bereits zu Bett gegangen und die Drei konnten vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum ungestört über ihre Pläne für die heutige Nacht sprechen.

„Unsinn. Harry hat uns den Glückstrank sicherlich nicht ohne Grund überlassen", entgegnete Ginny mit grimmiger Miene, den Blick starr auf den schwarzen Punkt gerichtet, neben dem Draco Malfoys Name zu lesen war. „Sollten Snape und Malfoy tatsächlich etwas im Schilde führen, müssen wir auf alles vorbereitet sein!"

 _Es gibt diese Horkruxe also wirklich_ , dachte Hermine schaudernd und rief sich Harrys letzte Worte in Erinnerung, bevor er davongestürmt war, um mit Dumbledore einen der Seelensplitter des Unnennbaren zu suchen und zu zerstören. Somit stand heute Nacht in jedem Fall Einiges auf dem Spiel, ganz gleich, ob sich seine Vermutungen den jungen Slytherin betreffend bewahrheiten sollten oder nicht.  
Ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, die zweifellos gerade durch einen der zahllosen Korridore des Schlosses streifte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und diese Vorstellung versetzte ihrem Herzen einen winzigen Stich. Die Zurückweisung der älteren Hexe schmerzte Hermine zwar noch immer, jedoch durfte sie es sich heute nicht erlauben, ihrem Selbstmitleid anheimzufallen.

„Lasst uns lieber hoffen, dass wir kein Glück brauchen werden", murmelte sie düster und nickte ihren Freunden bedeutungsvoll zu.

„Na schön, dann mal los", brummte Ron achselzuckend, entkorkte vorsichtig das Fläschchen und nahm einen bescheidenen Schluck, ehe er es an die beiden anderen weiterreichte. Das Gebräu schmeckte erdig-süß, als Hermine den letzten Rest aus der Ampulle trank, und für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr seltsam benebelt zumute, wie nach einem ordentlichen Schluck Feuerwhisky auf nüchternen Magen. Die Empfindung wich jedoch umgehend einer überraschend angenehmen Wärme, die sich bis in ihre Gliedmaßen ausbreitete, und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte. Die Aufgabe, ein Auge auf Harrys Erzfeinde zu halten, erschien ihr mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so gewagt.

Dumpfe Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen und ließen die drei aufblicken.  
„Hey, Neville! Bist du etwa aus dem Bett gefallen?", rief Ginny grinsend, als Neville Longbottom schnaufend auf sie zu gehastet kam, sein falsch geknöpfter Umhang sowie die zwei unterschiedlichen Socken, die unter seinen Hosenbeinen hervorlugten, ließen vermuten, dass er sich in Sekundenschnelle und bei eher mäßiger Beleuchtung angezogen hatte.

„Ich bin sofort los, als ich eure Nachricht erhalten habe", keuchte Neville und hielt mit geröteten Wangen die gefälschte Galleone in die Höhe, mittels derer die Angehörigen von _Dumbledores Armee_ seit jeher geheime Botschaften austauschten. „Ich will helfen, so gut ich kann!"

„Ausgezeichnet, dann lasst uns zum Treffpunkt gehen! Hoffentlich werden noch weitere Mitglieder unserem Ruf folgen!"

Die vier Gryffindors kletterten soeben durch das Portaitloch, als auch schon zusätzliche Verstärkung herannahte.  
„Wie schön, euch zu sehen! Ziehen wir wieder in den Kampf?", grüßte sie Luna Lovegood, die mit glücklicher Miene zu ihnen aufblickte, und Hermine verspürte glühenden Stolz beim Anblick ihrer treuen Freunde und Mitstreiter. Durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit riskierte jeder Einzelne von ihnen wieder einmal einen Schulverweis – oder womöglich sogar sein Leben –, doch das hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten, für einen der ihren einzustehen.

„So ist es", erwiderte sie entschlossen und drückte Ron die Karte des Rumtreibers in die Hand. „Harry verlässt sich auf uns. Solange er und Dumbledore fort sind, könnte Malfoy alles Mögliche anstellen."

„Er ist weg!", stieß Ron hervor und stierte fassungslos auf das magische Pergament. „Diese miese kleine Ratte ist nirgends zu sehen!"

Unter Schubsen und Schieben drängten sich alle um die Karte herum und suchten fieberhaft die umrissenen Korridore ab, doch der Slytherin blieb spurlos verschwunden.

„Merlin, Harry hatte recht!", rief Ginny plötzlich, sie war blass geworden und wedelte wild mit den Händen vor jedermanns Nase herum. „Er muss in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen sein!"

Ron nickte entschlossen und rollte das Schriftstück zusammen. „Dann lasst uns ihm einen Besuch abstatten und herausfinden, was er vorhat."

„Luna und ich gehen hinunter in die Kerker", warf Hermine plötzlich ein, die Wirkung des Glückstranks schien sich offenbar bereits zu entfalten, denn eine innere Eingebung sagte ihr, dass sie genau dorthin gehen musste. „Sollte Snape irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches tun, werden wir es euch umgehend wissen lassen."

* * *

Zufrieden stellte Minerva fest, dass Dumbledore ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Die Schutzzauber, die das Schloss umgaben, waren massiv verstärkt worden, sodass kein Eindringling sie auf dem Luftweg würde überwinden können. Zusätzlich zu den magischen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen hatte sie die Intervalle zwischen den Rundgängen aller Lehrkräfte halbiert sowie Wachen an jedem Geheimgang postiert, der aus der Schule herausführte. Überdies befand sich der Phönixorden ebenfalls in Alarmbereitschaft und drei Abgesandte durchstreiften bereits auf ihr Gebot hin das Schloss.  
Minerva spürte die immense Energie des Schutzschildes durch ihr Bewusstsein vibrieren, den zu befehligen nun, während Albus' Abwesenheit, in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich fiel, und schritt einmal mehr energischer aus, während sie ihren Kontrollgang fortsetzte. Obwohl die Schottin bisweilen eine seltsam mulmige Vorahnung beschlich, gestattete sie ihrer Entschlossenheit keinerlei Wankelmut. In Zeiten wie diesen oblag die Sicherheit des Schlosses sowie seiner Bewohner ihrer alleinigen Verantwortung und sie war bereit, alles tun, um Hogwarts im Ernstfall zu verteidigen.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab fester und bog in den nächsten Korridor ein, der still und verlassen vor ihr lag. Für den Moment jedenfalls schien es so, als ob Albus' Sorge unbegründet blieb.

* * *

Das silberne Mondlicht beleuchtete bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die bizarre Szenerie auf dem Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, als Ginny schließlich der Kragen platzte und auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte.

„Könntest du _bitte_ damit aufhören, mir ständig kalte Luft in den Nacken zu pusten?", fauchte sie unwirsch ihren Bruder an, der irritiert zusammenzuckte und seine Zauberstabhand sinken ließ, mit der er achtlos gegen den Mauerstein getrommelt hatte, an dem Ginny lehnte und um die Ecke lugte.

„'Tschuldige…"

Die Anspannung war innerhalb der vergangenen halben Stunde ins schier Unermessliche gestiegen, während Ginny, Ron und Neville immer wieder die Karte des Rumtreibers studiert und nervöse Blicke hinüber zu dem Wandteppich geworfen hatten, der die Stelle markierte, wo sich der Raum der Wünsche für gewöhnlich zu offenbaren pflegte. Alles war ruhig; es hätte eine Nacht wie jede andere sein können, obwohl sie des Öfteren vor einer patrouillierenden Lehrkraft in Deckung gehen mussten. Ginny begann gerade, sich zu fragen, ob es bei ihren beiden Freundinnen in den Kerkern ebenso ereignislos zuging, als sich plötzlich etwas regte.

„Seht mal", flüsterte Neville gedämpft, der zu Ginnys Füßen kauerte und seinerseits Ausschau hielt. Die Geschwister folgten seinem Blick und sahen gebannt zu, wie die kahle Wand neben den Trollen in Ballettröckchen erbebte und unter Ächzen und Rumpeln eine Tür preisgab. Feiner Steinstaub rieselte aus den Ritzen des Türrahmens und Ginny spürte, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte, als sie Sekunden später geräuschlos aufschwang und wahrhaftig Draco Malfoy enthüllte, der hastigen Schrittes heraustrat, dicht gefolgt von nicht einem oder zwei, sondern gleich von einer ganzen Meute von Anhängern in rabenschwarzen Umhängen. Sie keuchte auf, als sie unter ihnen die massige Gestalt des berüchtigten Werwolfs Fenrir Greyback erkannte, welcher vom Tagespropheten für zahlreiche Morde an unschuldigen Kindern verantwortlich gemacht wurde.

„Todesser!", hauchte Ron entsetzt und stopfte hastig die Karte in seinen Umhang, seine Sommersprossen stachen regelrecht aus seiner blassen Miene hervor. „Wie zur Hölle sind die hier reingekommen?"

Ehe weder Ginny noch Neville etwas erwidern konnten, hörten sie auch schon einen gedämpften Fluch, als einer der Ankömmlinge plötzlich in ihre Richtung gestikulierte und knurrte: „Man hat uns entdeckt!"

Was daraufhin geschah, erfolgte so schnell, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur den Zauberstab heben konnte. Mit dem Krachen einer Knallerbse war der gesamte Korridor mit einem Schlag schwärzer als die Nacht; die Finsternis, welche die drei Gefährten einhüllte, war derart undurchdringlich, dass sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen Füße sehen konnten.

„Elende wichtelverseuchte Bastarde!", fluchte Ginny, streckte beide Hände aus und lief in die Richtung, in der sie die Eindringlinge vermutete. Diese Mistkerle hatten sie doch tatsächlich mit einer Prise peruanischen Instant-Finsternispulvers aus Freds und Georges Scherzartikelsortiment unschädlich gemacht!  
Sie hörte das Schlurfen und Scharren mehrerer Paar Stiefel, begleitet von unterdrücktem Gemurmel, doch je angestrengter sie versuchte, in der beklemmenden Schwärze etwas zu sehen, desto weiter entfernten sich die Schritte von ihr. Es gelang den Todessern offenbar irgendwie, ihren Weg durch das Unlicht zu finden, ohne sich dabei zu verirren.

„Kommt schon, hier entlang!", rief Ginny über die Schulter, wo Ron in nicht minder farbenprächtigem Reichtum vor sich hin wetterte, und tastete sich blind an der Wand entlang vorwärts. Felix sei Dank, der Nebel begann allmählich, sich zu lichten!

Als die junge Hexe endlich aus dem trüben Dickicht aus Rauch und Dunkelheit brach und in den angrenzenden Gang stürzte, musste sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung feststellen, dass Malfoy und sein Gefolge bereits das Weite gesucht hatten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ron mit dem zerzaust wirkenden Neville im Schlepptau zu ihr aufschloss und ohne langsamer zu werden weiterrannte. Sie waren jedoch noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine vertraute Stimme sie abrupt abbremsen ließ.

„Remus! Tonks! Seht mal, wen ich gefunden habe!"

„Bill! Was treibst du denn hier?", rief Ron verblüfft und entspannte sich sichtlich, als er seinen Bruder William erblickte, der aus einem benachbarten Korridor trat und die Gryffindors mit einem müden Lächeln begrüßte. Die beiden Gestalten hinter ihm wirbelten augenblicklich herum und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Der Orden schickt uns zu McGonagalls Unterstützung", erklärte der ältere Weasleysohn und wies über die Schulter zu seinen Begleitern, die eilig nähertraten.

„Ron! Ginny! Was bei Merlins Bart tut ihr hier draußen?", meldete sich der größere von ihnen zu Wort und senkte umgehend seinen leuchtenden Stab, um die Neuankömmlinge nicht zu blenden.

„Was denkst du wohl, Remus?", raunte die Hexe neben ihm, deren dunkles Haar im Gegensatz zu seinem einstigen grellrosa Farbton geradezu deprimierend wirkte. „Diese Drei sind bestimmt nicht gekommen, um die laue Sommernacht zu genießen."

Die jüngsten Ereignisse waren schneller erzählt als die Farbe aus den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder weichen konnte.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?", fragte Lupin grimmig, die Tatsache, dass seine ehemaligen Schüler unerlaubterweise ihre Betten verlassen hatten, schien mit einem Mal vollkommen vergessen.

„Kommt mit!", rief Ron und setzte sich bereits wieder in Bewegung, wobei er triumphierend mit der Karte des Rumtreibers über seinem Kopf herumwedelte. „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, wohin sie unterwegs sind!"

* * *

„Was tust du da?", murmelte Hermine verwundert, während sie zusah, wie Luna neben ihr den Kopf zur Seite neigte, sich die Nase zuhielt und mit geschlossenen Mund ausatmete.

„Ich vertreibe die Schlickschlupfe*", erklärte Luna, als sei ihr Gebaren das Natürlichste auf der Welt, und wiederholte das Ganze für die andere Seite. „Um Mitternacht herum sind sie besonders aktiv; deshalb träumt man auch so viel wirres Zeug, wenn man um diese Zeit bereits schläft."

Hermine entschied sich gegen eine Erwiderung, da sie auf diesem Feld ohnehin nicht gewinnen konnte. Stattdessen brachte sie sich auf dem Sockel der Greifenstatue, den sie mit Luna bezogen hatte, in eine bequemere Sitzposition und reckte zum wiederholten Male den Hals, um die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro zu betrachten. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass die gegenwärtige Stunde tatsächlich beinahe Mitternacht erreicht hatte.

„Wir warten jetzt schon seit gut zwei Stunden; vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Snape ist einge…" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn das ferne Geräusch von kurzen Schritten, die von den Steinwänden widerhallten, wehte an ihre Ohren. „Schnell, da kommt jemand!", zischte sie, sprang auf und duckte sich gemeinsam mit Luna tiefer in die Schatten hinter der Statue. Das trippelnde Geräusch rührte von einer offenbar überaus unterdimensionierten Person her, die kurz darauf auch schon in Sichtweite geriet. Schnaufend und pfeifend sauste Filius Flitwick an ihrem Versteck vorüber wie ein wild gewordener Gartengnom, bis er mit einem gedämpften „Uff!" von der eisenbeschlagenen Tür zu Snapes Büro abprallte und mit seinen winzigen Fäusten dagegen trommelte.

„Severus! Severus! Todesser sind im Schloss!"

Von ihrer Position aus konnte Hermine gerade noch erkennen, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Flitwick unter hochfrequentem Gezeter in den Raum preschte. Um besser mithören zu können, wagte sie sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Deckung und näherte sich langsam der geöffneten Tür, durch die mattes, bläuliches Licht herausströmte.

„Du musst sofort mit mir kommen, Severus, sie sind oben, oben im siebten Stock!", quiekte der winzige Zauberer gerade aufgeregt, doch plötzlich ließ ein dumpfer Schlag seinen Redeschwall abrupt versiegen. Draußen vor dem Büro gefror jegliche Bewegung, als die Tür kraftvoll aufgestoßen wurde und die hagere Gestalt von Professor Snape im Türrahmen auftauchte. Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er den Gang entlang in Hermines Richtung, die harten Augen in seiner verzerrten Miene wirkten im Zwielicht beinahe völlig schwarz, als er die junge Hexe erblickte.

„Professor Flitwick hat, wie es scheint, einen Schock erlitten und ist zusammengebrochen", sagte Snape kurz angebunden und ohne langsamer zu werden, „kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Ich muss umgehend den Kampf gegen die Todesser aufnehmen."

„J-Jawohl, Sir", stammelte Hermine und starrte dem furchteinflößenden Zaubertrankmeister hinterher, der mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit davoneilte, ehe sie sich hastig zu Luna umwandte, die bereits einen Fuß in das fensterlose Zimmer gesetzt hatte. Dort, auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem Schreibtisch, lag Filius Flitwick, alle Viere weit von sich gestreckt und offenbar bewusstlos.

„Armer Professor Flitwick", murmelte Luna sanft, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und befühlte die Stirn des kleinen Mannes, während die volle Bedeutung der Situation allmählich zu Hermine durchdrang.

Todesser waren im Schloss! Das bedeutete, jeder, der sich zurzeit draußen auf den Korridoren aufhielt, schwebte in äußerster Gefahr. Ron und Ginny mochten wie sie selbst unter dem Schutz von Felix Felicis stehen, doch Hermine wurde schlagartig übel, als das Bild einer gewissen Hexe vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchte.

„Wir müssen ihn hier rausschaffen und dann die anderen finden", presste sie angestrengt hervor, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ den besinnungslosen Flitwick kurzerhand vor sich her aus dem Raum schweben. Als sie im Laufschritt die Eingangshalle erreichten und prompt in eine patrouillierende Lehrkraft liefen, schickte Hermine ein stummes Dankgebet zum Himmel. Professor Sinistra wirkte alles andere als angetan von der Tatsache, dass Schüler außerhalb der Betten unterwegs waren, doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl als sich duldsam ihres Kollegen anzunehmen, während Luna und Hermine schleunigst lossprinteten, so schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten.

* * *

Minerva hörte die Schreie und Rufe über dem splitternden Krachen der einschlagenden Flüche bereits aus weiter Entfernung. Die nächste Abkürzung, die sie fand, führte sie zu ihrem Glück direkt in den siebten Stock des Westflügels, wo sie sogleich von staubiger Luft, grellen Lichtblitzen und einem heillosen Durcheinander an Kämpfenden empfangen wurde. Hastig brach die Schottin durch den Wandbehang, wich einem fehlgeleiteten Schockzauber aus und feuerte ihrerseits einen Beinklammerfluch auf den nächststehenden Todesser namens Rowle, der Minervas Angriff knurrend parierte, jedoch beschloss, lieber nicht gegen die Hexe anzutreten und sich stattdessen hinter seine Konsorten zurückfallen zu lassen. Inmitten der wirbelnden Roben und umherfliegenden Flüche konnte sie William, Remus und Nymphadora erkennen, die den Eindringlingen erbittert die Stirn boten, doch das jähe Aufblitzen einer Schüleruniform war es, was die Schottin augenblicklich losstürmen ließ.

 _Daingit!** Auch das noch!_

Mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab tauchte die Schottin zwischen Remus und William hindurch, packte den verängstigten Neville Longbottom an der Schulter, warf ihn nach hinten und riss in letzter Sekunde einen Schildzauber in die Höhe, der noch im selben Moment von einem mächtigen Sprengfluch erschüttert wurde. Minerva reagierte unverzüglich; ihr Konterfluch traf den Angreifer, einen blonden Todesser mit hervorquellenden Augen, mitten in die Brust und der fauchende, grellweiße Lichtstrahl schleuderte ihn mit Wucht gegen eine feindliche Hexe, die gesuchte Todesserin Alecto Carrow, deren hysterisches Kichern unter dem Aufprall zu einem kehligen Kreischen entartete. Beide Körper sackten in einem Wirbel aus Staub und verhedderten Roben zu Boden, doch Minerva achtete nicht weiter auf sie, als sie durch den Schleier aus Dunst und Magie die Silhouetten weiterer Gryffindors gewahrte.

„Wie viele von Ihnen sind noch hier draußen?", fuhr sie Longbottom in scharfem Ton an und deutete auf die beiden jüngsten Weasleys, die etwa zehn Schritt entfernt gegen die Todesser Yaxley und Gibbon kämpften.

Der keuchende junge Mann, der sich beim Aufprall des Fluches hinter Minervas wallende Gewänder zurückgezogen hatte, stierte seine Hauslehrerin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „I-Ich weiß nicht, Professor", stotterte er atemlos, „es gab einen Aufruf an alle Mitglieder von _Dumbledores Armee_ …"

Gütiger Merlin! Das bedeutete, Hermine lief mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch irgendwo hier draußen herum!

Minerva starrte ihn fassungslos an, hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern, da die Todesser, die über den Korridor verstreut waren, wie auf Kommando auseinanderstoben und in beide Richtungen den Gang hinunter das Weite suchten.

„Formiert euch! Wir folgen der größeren Gruppe!", bellte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin über die Köpfe ihrer Verbündeten hinweg, die Anstalten machten, den Fliehenden nachzusetzen. Auf Minervas Befehl hin eilten die übrigen Ordensmitglieder heran und deckten ihr gleichsam Rücken und Flanken, während die drei Schüler ins Zentrum der Formation gedrängt wurden.  
Mit grimmigen Mienen setzten sich die Verteidiger in Bewegung. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, während sie durch die Korridore hasteten, dem Echo des Fußgetrappels hinterher, bis sie schließlich den Gang erreichten, von dessen Mitte aus die Treppe zum Astronomieturm abzweigte und wo die Truppen des Feindes unverhofft wieder zusammenliefen. Sogleich zischten auch schon die ersten Flüche durch die Luft und erfüllten die Umgebung mit einem beißenden Äthergeruch, doch die geschlossenen Reihen des Ordens wehrten jeglichen Angriff mühelos ab, während sie sich Schritt für Schritt vorankämpften.

„Drängt sie zurück!", schrie Minerva und ließ sich hinter Remus, Nymphadora und William zurückfallen, um ihre Schüler zu beschützen.

„Keine Sorge, Professor", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Ginny Weasley zu ihrer Linken, als diese an ihrer Hauslehrerin vorbeihechtete, „das Glück ist auf unserer Seite!" Und schon warf sie sich mitten ins Getümmel der Kämpfenden, dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden japsenden Kameraden.

Irgendwie gelang es Minerva, ihren Schock zu überwinden und ebenfalls zur Tat zu schreiten. Sie wich mehreren knisternden Querschlägern aus, duckte sich an umgestürzten Rüstungen vorbei und feuerte einen Lähmzauber auf die dunkle Gestalt, die soeben am Fuß der Treppe erschien. Bei dem Versuch, ihrem Angriff auszuweichen, geriet Gibbon ins Straucheln und stolperte in den Korridor; Remus, der sich nicht weit von ihm mit Rowle duellierte, tat plötzlich einen Schritt zur Seite und Minerva musste mit kaltem Entsetzen zusehen, wie Rowles giftgrüner Todesfluch um Haaresbreite an Lupin vorbeizüngelte und sich geradewegs in die Brust des unglückseligen Mannes fraß. Ehe dieser auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte er bereits sein Leben ausgehaucht.

„Jetzt, Draco!"

Greybacks bellendes Knurren knallte wie ein Peitschenhieb durch Minervas Bewusstsein und riss ihren Blick von dem Leichnam los. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie der junge Draco Malfoy wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Turmtreppe hinaufrannte, an seinen Fersen hing eine Traube von Todessern, von denen die Nachhut unablässig mit ihren Zauberstäben fuchtelte. Die Luft flimmerte vor Magie und die Schottin zog sich eilig zurück, während der Fluch, den sie soeben wirkten, Gestalt annahm. Sie fuhr herum, um ihre Mitstreiter zu warnen, doch ehe Minerva auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, hallte ein hässliches Knirschen durch den Korridor, als einer ihrer Schüler gegen die magische Barriere prallte, die ihn mit roher Gewalt in hohem Bogen hinwegfegte wie eine Stoffpuppe.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei riss Minerva ihren Zauberstab empor. „ _Arresto momentum!_ "

Neville Longbottoms Körper senkte sich beinahe sanft auf den Steinboden hernieder, wo er mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen blieb, bis die Hexe ihn erreichte. Minerva hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als sie feststellte, dass der junge Mann zwar einige ernstzunehmende Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, aber allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz stetig atmete. Sie blickte auf, als endlich ihr Kollege Severus an ihr vorbeirauschte, hatte jedoch alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihren verletzten Schüler von den umherstiebenden Flüchen abzuschirmen, weshalb sie ihm nur ein knappes Nicken zuwarf. Wo zur Hölle steckte Filius, wenn man ihn brauchte?  
Die Zahl der Todesser am Fuße der Treppe hatte sich zusehends verringert, sodass es Minerva gelang, ihren lädierten Schützling sicher aus dem unmittelbaren Gefecht zu entfernen. Lupin und Nymphadora versuchten unterdessen vergeblich, Severus durch das Kraftfeld zu folgen, welcher es offenbar irgendwie bewerkstelligt hatte, die Barriere unbehelligt zu passieren. Gerade, als sich die Schottin aufrichtete, um das Schlachtfeld zu überblicken, vernahm sie einen wutentbrannten Aufschrei, der ihr geradewegs durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Alarmiert wirbelte sie herum und sah einen scharlachroten Lichtblitz aus Yaxleys Zauberstab hervorbrechen, der knisternd den Flur hinunterfegte und in einer Funkenexplosion mit einem mächtigen Schutzschild kollidierte. Noch während die Energie des Fluches in die Luft dissipierte und der Dunst allmählich aufklarte, hatte Minerva die magische Signatur des Schildzaubers bereits erkannt und erbebte herzzerreißend.

 _Hermine!_

Dort, am Ende des Korridors, richteten zwei junge Frauen ihre Zauberstäbe auf den herannahenden Todesser, der ihnen einmal mehr einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte, die Zornesröte verlieh seinen Zügen einen manischen Schimmer. Yaxley war der letzte seiner Gefährten, der hier unten zurückgeblieben und zudem noch auf den Beinen war. Sein wilder Angriff überraschte die blonde Hexe neben Hermine unvorbereitet und ließ diese mit blutender Nase zurückstolpern, ehe sich der Todesser seiner verbliebenen Kontrahentin zuwandte, der Todesfluch lag bereits auf seinen verzerrten Lippen.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", knurrte Minerva hasserfüllt, ihr Zauberstab verschwamm in einer blitzschnellen Folge von Bewegungen, als sie erbarmungslos angriff, „ _TRUIS A-MACH!_ ***"

Ein fürchterliches Knacken fuhr durch den Körper des Todessers, als er hinterrücks von ihrem Fluch erfasst und vom Schwung der eigenen Schritte nach vorn geschleudert wurde. Seine Schuhspitzen schleiften einige Meter über den Boden, ehe er der Länge nach aufschlug und ächzend zu Hermines Füßen zusammenbrach. Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein, in der die junge Hexe schwer atmend die entstandene Rauchfahne zurückverfolgte, bis ihr lodernder Blick schließlich Minerva erreichte, die langsam ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ und einfach nur zurückstarrte.

Das Herz der Schottin begann plötzlich wie wild zu schlagen, als Hermine einen zögerlichen Schritt in ihre Richtung tat, dann noch einen, und schließlich ihre freie Hand nach der älteren Hexe ausstreckte, in einer Geste, die alles bedeutete, was Minerva wissen musste, und noch so vieles mehr. Sie blickte in Hermines Gesicht, jenes süße, liebevolle Antlitz, und die Vorstellung, dass es ein einziger Fluch für immer hätte von ihr nehmen können, ließ ein gequältes Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle entwischen. Dieses Mal wich Minerva nicht zurück, sondern erhob eine Hand und hielt sie Hermine zitternd entgegen. Sie sah die ungläubige Überraschung in deren Mienenspiel, gefolgt von einem Lächeln, das ihr Innerstes erschauern ließ, als sie sich aufeinander zu bewegten, und Minerva spürte zu ihrer Überraschung, wie Tränen der Erleichterung in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten.

„Alle Mann in Deckung!", dröhnte Lupins Stimme plötzlich durch den Gang und riss Minerva aus ihrer Entrückung, bevor sie kurz darauf in einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion unterging. Schutt und Staub rieselte von der steinernen Decke, aus der sich riesige Blöcke lösten, die in einem donnernden Sturm aus Sandstein auf die Untenstehenden herabregneten. Das Letzte, was Minerva wahrnahm, war das schreckensstarre Gesicht der jüngeren Hexe, bevor ein massiver Steinhagel auf die magische Barriere herniederging und den halben Korridor unter sich begrub.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*Schlickschlupfe:** **unsichtbare magische Wesen, die durch die Ohren einer Person deren Gehirn befallen und die Gedanken durcheinander bringen.  
**** _ **Daingit!**_ **: gälisch für "Verdammt!", "Mist!"; sehr salopp.  
***** _ **Truis a-mach!**_ **: gälisch für "Scher dich fort!", "Zieh' Leine!", "Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!" u.v.m.; ebenfalls informell.**


	22. Sieg und Niederlage: Teil 2

**A/N: Guten Abend, ihr Lieben,**

 **ich weiß, dass mein letztes Update schon etwas länger her ist, doch es war mir leider nicht möglich, früher zu posten, da ich schlichtweg unglaublich viel zu tun hatte. Hier ist es also endlich, das nächste Kapitel!**

 **Viel Spaß!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 22 - Sieg und Niederlage: Teil 2**

Die beißende Luft, die sie gewaltsam in ihre Lungen presste, schmeckte nach Staub und Asche und lähmte ihren benebelten Verstand, der vergeblich versuchte, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Mit tränenden Augen kämpfte Hermine gegen den aufsteigenden Hustenanfall an, während sie umständlich die schmerzenden Gliedmaßen unter ihren Körper zog. Ihre Knie, die sie sich bei ihrem Sturz aufgeschlagen hatte, brannten wie Feuer, doch abgesehen davon hatten sie die herabstürzenden Trümmer auf wundersame Weise verfehlt. Die letzten Mauersteine fielen wie schwere Hagelkörner aus dem klaffenden Riss hoch über ihrem Kopf und kullerten ziellos über den angesengten Teppichläufer, während der feine Steinstaub allmählich den gesamten Korridor mit einer pudrigen Schicht überzog. Dann kehrte Stille ein. Lediglich das Blut, das in ihren Ohren rauschte, sowie ihr schmerzhaft hämmernder Herzschlag erinnerten Hermine spürbar daran, dass sie das eben Erlebte nicht nur geträumt hatte.  
Ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde sie auch schon ruckartig auf die Beine gezogen. Instinktiv krallte sich Hermine in die schweren Roben, die sie wie ein schützender Kokon umfingen, und rang einen Augenblick lang mit dem übelkeiterregenden Schwindelgefühl, das gegen ihre Schläfen drückte.

„ _M' eudail!_ * Bist du wohlauf?", drang ein vertrauter schottischer Akzent an ihre Ohren, durchtränkt von blanker Panik, und ein Paar sturmgepeitschter grüner Augen tauchte in ihrem Gesichtsfeld auf. Strähnen rabenschwarzen Haares, die aus ihrem üblichen Haarknoten entkommen waren, umwebten einprägsame, aristokratische Züge, welche Hermine so liebgewonnen hatte, und der Anblick jener formschönen Lippen, die nun vor Kummer bebten, brachen ihr beinahe das Herz. Ohne nachzudenken schlang sie beide Arme um die schlanke Silhouette der Frau, die sie in einer halb aufrechten Position hielt, sodass diese ihren Griff verstärken musste, um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten.

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank!", stieß die ältere Hexe mit erstickter Stimme hervor und zog Hermine in eine feste, leidenschaftliche Umarmung, die beiden den Atem raubte. Ihre Wangen wurden lediglich durch eine dünne Staubschicht getrennt und Hermine wurde abermals schwindelig, diesmal jedoch von schieren Nähe zu der Frau, die sie liebte, der es, ihrem stoßweisen Atem nach zu urteilen, ebenso erging. Krampfhaft hielten sie einander fest, als hinge ihr Leben von der jeweils Anderen ab, und nach und nach reifte zwischen ihnen die stille Einsicht, dass es in der Tat so gekommen war. Die rohe Gewalt der Zerstörung und das Damoklesschwert des Todes hatten das Band zwischen ihnen umso fester geschmiedet.  
Gedämpftes Fußgetrappel drang aus dem Treppenaufgang zum Astronomieturm und kündigte das wiederkehrende Unheil an. Hilflos ließ Hermine zu, dass sich die hochgewachsene Frau von ihr löste, damit sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe heben konnten, und spürte sogleich den Verlust ihrer tröstlichen Wärme. Zwar fühlte sich die junge Hexe keineswegs gewappnet, der Gefahr erneut entgegenzutreten, doch die Gegenwart der Schottin ließ sie neuen Mut schöpfen.

„Sie kommen. Haltet euch bereit!", rief ebenjene grimmig und ihre stolze Haltung strahlte eiserne Entschlossenheit aus, als sie sich raschen Schrittes und mit bauschenden Gewändern in Bewegung setzte. Weiter vorne war der Korridor bereits wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht und die übrigen Verteidiger des Schlosses rannten, stolperten, und humpelten gleichsam los, um den Todessern erneut die Stirn zu bieten.  
Ein scharrendes Geräusch in ihrem Rücken ließ Hermines abrupt zusammenfahren, doch es war nur Luna, die neben einem schwelenden Wandbehang kauerte und etwas vom Boden auflas.

„Alles in Ordnung?", krächzte Hermine, die staubige Luft schnürte ihre kratzige Kehle zu, als sie sich mit einem nervösen Blick zur Wendeltreppe zurückfallen ließ, um der jungen Ravenclaw aufzuhelfen. Diese nickte zögernd, während ihr Augenmerk an ihrer Freundin hinabglitt; in ihrer Hand hielt sie einen ihrer radieschenförmigen Ohrringe.

„Dein Knie blutet. Soll ich es für dich in Ordnung bringen?"

„Halb so wild", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schwachen Lächeln, sobald Luna schwankend neben ihr stand und sich den Staub von ihren Ärmeln klopfte, ehe sie seelenruhig das Schmuckstück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück hängte. Hermine konnte sich eines erleichterten Seufzens nicht erwehren. Yaxleys Fluch hatte bei der blonden Hexe offensichtlich keinen ernsthaften Schaden hinterlassen.

Schreie und Rufe hallten durch den Gang, begleitet von einer neuerlichen Salve von Lichtblitzen. Nun, da die magische Blockade verschwunden war, schwappte abermals eine kraftvolle Welle von Todessern in den Korridor, gekrönt vom Dunst ungebändigter, schäumender Magie. Ganz vorne, an der Spitze der verbündeten Reihen, brach Minerva McGonagall die feindlichen Vorstöße wie ein Fels in der Brandung, urgewaltig, furchtlos, und unerschütterlich, während ihre Mitstreiter ihr Möglichstes taten, um die bedrohliche Flut einzudämmen.  
Hastig duckten sich die beiden Junghexen hinter eine halb eingestürzte Statue Merlins, um dem rauschenden Wirbel aus Flüchen zu entgehen, der geradewegs über sie hinwegsprühte, und erhaschten dabei gerade noch einen Blick auf die hagere Gestalt von Severus Snape, der mit wehenden Schößen den Schauplatz des Gefechtes verließ. Dicht auf den Fersen folgte ihm Draco Malfoy, mit hängenden Schultern vornüber gebeugt, jedoch offenbar unverletzt. Beim Anblick seines sichtlich verstörten Mienenspiels wurde Hermine zunehmend flau im Magen, doch ihr blieb keinerlei Gelegenheit, sich über den möglichen Anlass Gedanken zu machen, denn das markerschütternde Gebrüll von Fenrir Greyback ließ ihr abrupt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der massige Werwolf kam soeben aus dem zersplitterten Türbogen herausgestürmt und stürzte sich geradewegs auf den nächststehenden Zauberer, dessen flammendroter Haarschopf selbst durch den Schleier aus Dunst und Asche deutlich zu erkennen war. Entsetzt sah Hermine zu, wie Bill Weasley von den Füßen gerissen wurde und die beiden Kämpfenden in einem Knäuel aus Klauen und Umhängen zu Boden gingen. Sie gab augenblicklich ihre Deckung auf und spurtete los, ihren Zauberstab hoch erhoben, doch ehe sie in Schussweite gelangte, hatte der Werwolf bereits seine messerscharfen Reißzähne in sein hilfloses Opfer geschlagen.

„NEIN!"

Hermines gellender Aufschrei brachte das Untier zu ihrer Überraschung dazu, von dem jungen Mann abzulassen. Gemächlich wandte es sich zu ihr herum und leckte sich genüsslich über die klebrigen Lippen; sein Grinsen glich einer hässlichen, blutverschmierten Grimasse. Mit aufwallender Panik gewahrte Hermine, dass sich der zusammengesackte Körper zu seinen Füßen nicht mehr regte. Leuchtendes, scharlachrotes Blut benetzte in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit den kalten Steinboden sowie auch die schmutzigen Schuhsohlen des Todessers. Tränen brannten in Hermines Augenwinkeln, doch sie weigerte sich, vor dieser Bestie Schwäche zu zeigen. Am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes nahm sie ihre Hauslehrerin wahr, die gerade Amycus Carrow mit einem gezielten Fluch durch die Luft schleuderte, und besann sich angestrengt auf das wichtigste Attribut, das einen Gryffindor auszeichnete. Entschlossen zwang sie das Grauen in ihren Gliedmaßen zurück und ging mit zitternden Händen zum Angriff über.

Der vierschrötige Wolfsmann stellte sich trotz seiner kräftigen Statur als erstaunlich wendig heraus, sodass sich die junge Hexe ihres gesamten magischen Arsenals bedienen musste, um ihn auch nur annähernd in Schach halten zu können. Um sie herum vibrierte die Luft vor Magie und ließ ihre ohnehin recht störrische Mähne in einer dichten Wolke um ihr Gesicht herum schweben, was ihr das Zaubern zusätzlich erschwerte. Mit jedem Fluch, den er ihr entgegenschleuderte, drängte er sie weiter an die rückwärtige Wand des Korridors zurück, sodass sie allmählich ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel.

„Gib' auf, kleines Lämmchen", säuselte Greyback, der gerade eine ihrer Attacken mit Leichtigkeit abblockte, und sich keinerlei Mühe gab, angemessen zu kontern, „und ich gewähre dir vielleicht ein schnelles und schmerzloses Ende."

 _Komm' schon, Hermine, denk' nach!_

Fieberhaft ging sie in Gedanken alles durch, was sie jemals über Werwölfe gelesen hatte, doch nichts davon würde ihr in einer Situation wie dieser wirklich weiterhelfen. Greybacks Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter; er schien ihre Angst förmlich zu riechen und genoss es sichtlich, mit diesem Wissen zu spielen.  
Riechen… Hermine stutzte. Merlin, natürlich! Die Sinne eines Werwolfes waren um ein Vielfaches sensibler als die eines gewöhnlichen Menschen und genau diesen Umstand konnte sie sich zunutze machen!  
Nun war es an ihr, dem Hünen ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, als sie ihren Zauber wand und blitzschnell zustieß.

„ _Occaeco!_ **"

Ein blendend weißer Lichtblitz, greller als alle anderen Flüche in der Umgebung, brach knackend aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs hervor und ließ Greyback vor Überraschung und Schmerz aufheulen. Der Fluch war rein visueller Natur, doch seine immense Intensität reichte aus, um das empfindliche Sehvermögen des Werwolfs beträchtlich zu versehren. Er stolperte zurück, das Gesicht jaulend in seinen Klauen vergraben, und suchte überstürzt das Weite, wobei er Hermine mit einem Schwall unschmeichelhafter Verwünschungen überhäufte. Hastig verfolgte sie ihn durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden hindurch, um ihn endgültig zu erledigen, wurde jedoch von einer Bewegung zu ihrer Rechten abgelenkt.

„Harry?"

Am Fuß der Treppe war ein unordentlicher schwarzer Haarschopf aufgetaucht, der zweifellos ihrem besten Freund gehörte. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht, sondern sprintete ungestüm an ihr vorbei, in dieselbe Richtung, in die bereits Malfoy und Snape verschwunden waren. Harry kam gerade einmal einige Meter weit, ehe ihn der wütende Werwolf von der Seite anfiel und wild blinzelnd versuchte, ihn an seiner Kehle zu packen. Gerade als Greyback triumphierend die Zähne fletschte, wurde er von Hermines Ganzkörperklammerfluch niedergestreckt und stürzte gemeinsam mit Harry inmitten einer dichten, wirbelnden Staubwolke zu Boden. Als sie endlich bei ihnen angelangt war, hatte dieser bereits den massigen Körper von sich gewälzt und war wieder auf die Füße gesprungen.

„Harry! Wo willst du hin?", schrie sie dem jungen Zauberer hinterher, der ihr jedoch keinerlei Beachtung schenkte und bereits Sekunden später wieder im Schlachtengetümmel verschwunden war. Während Hermine noch über Harrys seltsames Gebaren rätselte, ebbte der Geräuschpegel der zerschellenden Zauber und untergehenden Rufe allmählich ab. Wie auf Kommando strömten die Todesser in der Mitte des Korridors zusammen und stürmten im Gleichschritt Richtung Treppenhaus davon. Einige von ihnen zerrten den zerzausten Werwolf auf die Füße, der sich sichtlich schwer tat, wieder Herr seiner Gliedmaßen zu werden, und schleiften ihn unter Ächzen und Stöhnen den Gang entlang davon.

„Elende Feiglinge!", bellte Minerva erbost und heftete sich unverzüglich an ihre Fersen, dicht gefolgt von Lupin und Tonks, die kaum mit der wutentbrannten Hexe Schritt halten konnten. Während das hallende Fußgetrappel in der Ferne verklang, gelang es Hermine mehr schlecht als recht, ihren keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als sie sich umblickte, sah sie, dass außer ihr selbst nur noch Ron, Ginny und Luna zurückgeblieben waren, die sich gerade zitternd um die beiden blutüberströmten Gestalten am Boden scharten.

„Sein Gesicht, Ginny", stieß Ron mit unnatürlich schriller Stimme hervor und sah aus, als müsste er sich sogleich übergeben. Ginny war kreidebleich geworden und presste wortlos die Lippen zusammen, während sie gegen den verkrampften Griff ihres Bruders um ihrem Oberarm ankämpfte. Etwas weiter hinten kniete Luna neben dem röchelnden Neville, der Merlin sei Dank wieder bei Bewusstsein war, und suchte seinen Brustkorb sorgfältig nach Verletzungen ab.

„Du trägst ja deinen Pollunder falsch herum. Ich mache das auch manchmal, damit ich mich morgens vor dem Unterricht nicht mehr bekleckere."

Wäre die Situation nicht derart ernst gewesen, hätten die übrigen Anwesenden gewiss über Lunas Kommentar gelacht. Stattdessen bemühte sich nun jeder auf seine Weise, die aufwallende Verzweiflung im Zaum zu halten, die beim Anblick von Bills schrecklich entstellten Antlitz über sie kam.  
Hastige Schritte drangen an ihre Ohren, die in der vorherrschenden Stille eindringlich auf ihre Trommelfelle hämmerten. Kurz darauf kam zur größten Erleichterung aller Madam Pomfrey auf sie zu geeilt, die angesichts der gegenwärtigen Verwüstung ins Wanken geriet und bestürzt die Hände vor den Mund schlug, sobald ihr Blick auf den leblosen Körper zu ihren Füßen fiel.

„Gütiger Himmel! Minervas Patronus hat nicht übertrieben, als er meinte, es gehe um Leben und Tod!"

Energisch schob sie den wimmernden Ron zur Seite und forderte ihn und die Mädchen auf, ihr möglichst nicht in die Quere zu kommen, während sie sich der Verletzten annahm. Jegliches Gefühl war aus Hermines Körper gewichen, als sie benommen Platz machte. Der Schrecken saß noch immer fest in ihren Gliedern und lähmte sie von innen heraus, während sie der Heilerin bei ihrer Arbeit zusah, welche zum wiederholten Male den jüngsten Weasleysohn fortscheuchen musste, der sich hinter ihrem Rücken herumdrückte und nervös über ihre Schulter lugte. Luna hingegen stand geduldig neben ihnen und erzählte Madam Pomfrey leise, was geschehen war, während Neville mit aufgerissenen Augen lauschte.

„Los, komm", ertönte ein Flüstern zu Hermines Linken und ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Ginny war direkt neben ihr aufgetaucht und zog sie unauffällig zu der ramponierten Merlinstatue hinüber, die sich als Wächter eines geheimen Durchgangs entpuppte. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück entschied Hermine missmutig, dass sie hier ohnehin nichts mehr ausrichten konnten, und folgte Ginny durch die verborgene Passage, welche sie direkt ins Erdgeschoss führte. Sie sprachen kein Wort und huschten stumm durch den fackelbeleuchteten Flur, der in die Eingangshalle mündete. Die Normalität der nächtlichen Szenerie wirkte im Gegensatz zu den verheerenden Zuständen sieben Stockwerke über ihnen geradezu bizarr. Als sie kurze Zeit später die breiten Marmorstufen erreichten, schnappten beide Hexen hörbar nach Luft. Das Schlossportal war gewaltsam aufgebrochen worden und hing nutzlos in seinen geschmolzenen Angeln. Dunkle Blutspritzer zogen sich über das verkohlte Holz und verliefen kreuz und quer über den Steinboden direkt darunter, wo sich bereits eine ansehnliche Traube verängstigter Schüler gebildet hatte. Hermine konnte die Professoren Sprout, Vektor, und McGonagall im Gewühl erkennen, die sich alle Mühe gaben, unter ihren Schützlingen für Ordnung zu sorgen.

„Sieht so aus, als seien diese verdammten Mistkerle davongekommen", knurrte Ginny angewidert, während sie langsam die Stufen hinunterstiegen und dabei zusahen, wie einige Hufflepuffs die wedelnden Gesten ihrer untersetzten Hauslehrerin ignorierten und sie weiterhin mit Fragen bombardierten, jedoch verstummten sie augenblicklich, als sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin näherte. Der glühende Blick der Schottin flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als Hermine in ihr Sichtfeld trat, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort, ihre Schüler in strengem Tonfall zurechtzuweisen.

„Genug ist genug, Herrschaften! Aber ja doch, natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass Sie Einzelheiten hören wollen, Mr. Macmillan, doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt müssen Sie sich vorerst…"

Eine Bewegung hinter dem aufgeregt gestikulierenden Ernie Macmillan ließ den Rest ihrer Worte in Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden. Es war Tonks, die sich zu ihnen heranschob, den Blick starr auf Minerva gerichtet, sodass sie achtlos im Vorbeigehen mehrere Personen anrempelte. Hermine konnte deutlich ihr Gesicht erkennen, sah die Tränen, die auf ihren Wangen schimmerten, spürte beinahe die Schluchzer, die ihre Brust erschütterten, im selben Moment wie die Schottin, welche Nymphadoras Blick mit steinerner Miene erwiderte. Der Metamorphmagus beugte sich vor und murmelte der älteren Hexe etwas zu, dann hob sie die Hand und deutete zitternd zum zerstörten Portal hinaus in die Schwärze der Nacht.  
Ein schier endloser Augenblick verstrich, in dem Hermine mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete, wie die beiden Frauen wie eingefroren dastanden und einander musterten, ehe sich eine von ihnen regte. Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich Minerva aus ihrer Erstarrung, setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ ihre entgeisterten Schüler ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und schneller, bis sie beinahe rannte, hetzte, fort von der lärmenden Menge und hinaus in die stille Dunkelheit.

Die kühle Nachtluft brannte in ihren Lungen, doch Minerva wurde nicht langsamer, während sie über den feuchten Rasen hastete, vorbei an den pechschwarzen Fenstern der Großen Halle, bis die formidablen Umrisse des Astronomieturms aus der Finsternis auftauchten. Ein unheimlicher grüner Schimmer tauchte die Schlossmauern in ein geisterhaftes Zwielicht und ein kurzer Blick empor zum Himmel ließ Minerva noch energischer ausschreiten. Hoch oben über den Zinnen des Turmes schwebte das Dunkle Mal, welches all ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen verkörperte, in Form eines Totenschädels, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll.

Unten am Fuß der mächtigen Mauern erkannte sie Lupin, der unweit einer zusammengesunkenen Silhouette ausharrte und beim Geräusch ihrer Schritte aufblickte. Der Lichtschein seines gesenkten Zauberstabes grub tiefe Schatten in sein Gesicht.

„Minerva, warte…"

Sie wollte seine Hände abschütteln, doch Remus war stärker. Sein eiserner Griff um ihre Schultern hinderte Minerva daran, zu den bestickten, mitternachtsblauen Roben zu gelangen, die dort vor ihr über das Gras hingegossen lagen und die vertrauten Konturen ihres Trägers bedeckten, dessen schneeweißes Antlitz im Licht des Dunklen Mals leuchtete. So ruhig und friedlich wie er dalag, hätte man beinahe glauben können, er läge lediglich in tiefem Schlummer, doch sein Körper ruhte vollkommen regungslos auf seinem gräsernen Bett. Die Lider jener hellblauen Augen, die stets Wärme und Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt hatten, wurden nunmehr vom Gewicht des kalten, gleichgültigen Todes herniedergedrückt.  
Minerva hörte nichts außer dröhnender Stille, sah nichts außer dem Gesicht ihres verblichenen alten Freundes, des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, des größten Zauberers seiner Zeit, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Sie fühlte nichts als die endlose Leere, die sein Verlust tief in ihrem Innersten aufriss, und sie der Wirklichkeit gewaltsam zu entreißen drohte. Sie nahm weder wahr, wie Lupin hinter ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme zu jemandem sprach, während er sie langsam losließ, noch wie sich um sie herum allmählich die übrigen Schlossbewohner versammelten, in stillem Entsetzen darüber, was sich in dieser denkwürdigen Nacht zugetragen hatte. Auf Albus' Wange schimmerte eine einsame Träne und Minerva konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass das Leben bereits aus ihr gewichen sein sollte. Bittere Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, die zurückzuhalten sie nicht mehr die Willenskraft besaß, doch vermochten sie es nicht, das Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge verschwimmen zu lassen. Ein harter Kloß schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, schüttelte sie heftig, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte sie sich, er würde sie ebenso dahinraffen wie ihren langjährigen Seelenverwandten. Über die Jahre hatte ihr der Unnennbare letzten Endes jeden genommen, der ihr auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutet hatte. Sie war vollkommen allein.

Durch den dichten kalten Nebel ihrer Trauer, die die Schottin zu ersticken drohte, drang wie aus weiter Ferne ein Anflug von Wärme, der ihr betrübtes Herz anrührte. Ihr starrer, verwässerter Blick glitt hinunter zu ihrer Rechten, die vergessen an ihrer Seite hing. Schlanke und dennoch kräftige Finger hielten die ihren so fest umschlossen, dass es sie schmerzte, doch der Schmerz fühlte sich keineswegs unangenehm an. Sie verfolgte den Verlauf der Armbeuge, über den Oberarm hinauf bis zur Schulter, und noch ein Stückchen weiter zu der milchweißen Haut, welche in ihrer Farbe der von Albus so sehr ähnelte. Jene dunklen Augen jedoch, die sie durch die Dunkelheit hindurch anblickten, glühten mit schier unerträglicher Intensität, sodass Minerva unfähig war, den Blick von ihnen abzuwenden. Sie klammerte sich an diesen erlösenden Anblick, sog jede Unze des glimmenden Lebens in sich auf und zehrte von dem kraftvollen Versprechen, das sie ihr darboten.

 _Du bist nicht allein._

Und trotz ihres unsäglichen Leids und ihrer niederschmetternden Verzweiflung gewahrte Minerva McGonagall, dass es für sie durchaus noch etwas gab, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Das Schicksal mochte ihr einen geliebten Menschen entrissen haben, doch gleichsam hatte es ihr im selben Zug einen anderen beschert.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **m' eudail**_ **: gälisch für "meine Liebes", "mein Liebling".  
**** _ **occaeco**_ **: lateinisch für "ich blende".**


End file.
